


【守望】【麦藏/R76/猎寡】Shameless

by azuleira



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Shameless AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 93,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: 下面让我们有请空前绝后、美妙绝伦、毫无一点希望和财富的莱耶斯家。父亲是墨西哥偷渡来的醉鬼，母亲在黑人区神出鬼没，他们二十二岁的大儿子加布里尔·莱耶斯需要独自承担起扶持整个家的任务。二儿子杰西是父亲和白人生的混血儿，成天在学校里打架闹事。大女儿艾米丽是两个法国罪犯的孩子，他们在进监狱之前把她留在了这里。三儿子詹米森是精神病院逃跑的小孩，最喜欢的事情是进行爆炸试验。还好他们的小女儿法芮尔是个天使，她热衷于慈善事业和行侠仗义。最后，集所有希望于一身的小儿子卢西奥——他是个活宝，是这个家的笑声，同时也是所有灾祸的源头。这是他们的生活。他们可能没有读过多少书，也可能没有多少钱，但是他们知道一件事情：how to fuckin' rock a party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *美剧《无耻之徒》AU 既然是AU必然私设如山
> 
> *部分角色的年龄和血缘关系与原作有出入
> 
> *部分涉及犯罪的内容可能会造成不适

[0]

……

There must be some kind of way outta here

“一定有什么办法可以离开这里”

Said the joker to the thief

小丑对小偷说

……

There are many here among us

我们中的很多人都觉得

Who feel that life is but a joke

生活不过是一个笑话

……

\- Bob Dylan, All Along the Watchtower

[1]

开学的第一天。需要钱的日子。

莱耶斯从壁橱里拿出一个鞋盒，鞋盒的上面被卢西奥画了一只粉色的小猪，象征着这个盒子最初的意义。他往鞋盒里面摸了摸，不出意外地发现只有几枚十美分的硬币还卡在角落里，其他的全被拿走了。

“谁把钱拿走了？”

“钱没了？”

法芮尔尖叫，手里的黄油刀“呲”地一声摔在桌子上。

“你放过钱？”

法芮尔点点头：

“我放了十美元，是给卢西奥的。他和我说他们开学时要花钱注册储物柜。”

“你信了他？”

莱耶斯皱眉。他对法芮尔太过于天真的性格一向很不满。

“卢西奥怎么可能骗人？”

莱耶斯暗骂一声，快步走到二层的卫生间门口敲了两下门。这木头门大概有十多年了，要是莱耶斯再用力一些，它说不好就会直接倒在地上。

“卢西奥，把钱交出来——“

门被从里面粗暴地打开，杰西一手提着裤子，一手扒开莱耶斯的肩膀。走廊窄得让莱耶斯只能擦着杰西的胳膊，前者闻到后者身上的一股牛奶味：

“卢西奥呢？”

“卢西奥不在里面。借过一下。”

“骗子。”

莱耶斯知道卢西奥一贯的藏匿地点就在洗漱台下的储物柜里，而麦克雷经常包庇他，他身上那股令人皱鼻子的奶味就已经暴露了。就在莱耶斯进入卫生间准备抓人之前，他的肩膀被一只冰凉的手给拉了回去。是艾米丽，她的眼圈灰黑，吊带衫上沾满了污渍和猫的毛发，看得出来昨夜的睡眠质量和她的心情一样不好。

“杰西完了是我，然后是詹米森，最后才是你。”

“卢西奥呢？”

莱耶斯强忍着愤怒。

“往楼下跑了。刚才詹米森在用打火机吓他。”

莱耶斯思考了一会儿她话里的真实性，最终还是转头离开。在走之前，他扒住门框：

“艾米丽，你的钱最后搞定了么？”

艾米丽的背影略微颤抖了一下，但是被她用一声懒慵的哈欠给掩饰了过去：

“我在便利店找了一份工作。这次的老板人还可以。”

“那你，”莱耶斯最终还是把话说了出来，“能不能帮詹米森交一下学费。”

艾米丽憋了好久才问：

“他的事不是早就搞定了么？”

“还没有——我上个月没卖出去东西。你知道，街上的条子开始变多了。”

艾米丽边和莱耶斯一边对话一边打开化妆盒。她娴熟地面对着四分五裂的镜子，细长枯瘦的手指在一堆幼儿洗面奶、剃须刀、牙膏杯、和空空如也的药罐之间挑出一支睫毛膏。

“Gabe，这样下去不是办法。”

“我不是在拜托你交学费，我只是，”莱耶斯顿了顿，“我只是问你一下，如果你有富裕的钱的话——如果你没有，好。没问题。我有办法……“

“詹米森的学费我来搞定，”在莱耶斯没有说完话之前，艾米丽打断了他，似乎是觉得他逞强的模样令她无法忍受，“就这样说好了。我来搞定。”

莱耶斯惊讶地沉默了一会儿，最终除了一个短促的“谢谢”以外什么也没说。

就在这时，他听到楼下厨房里卢西奥和法芮尔的尖叫此起彼伏，于是他没有来得及停留，马上又向楼下飞奔过去。

厨房里三个小孩愁眉苦脸地看着铁锅里的粥，杰西蹲下身在给他们解释：

“别大惊小怪的。只是没有天然气了而已。”

“杰西，为什么这个汤尝起来是冷的啊？”

“卢西奥，我说了，因为天然气断了。”

“没有天然气就没有火，没有火就没有爆炸。”

“你说的没错，詹米森。”

莱耶斯快步走过去提起卢西奥，他的脸却对着杰西在讲话：

“上次交燃气费是什么时候？”

杰西耸耸肩：

“可能是艾米丽还没上高中之前。”

莱耶斯骂了一句，又回过头来看着无辜的卢西奥：

“把法芮尔的钱交出来。”

卢西奥抿着嘴，睁大眼睛摇了摇头。莱耶斯注意到他的双手在背后攥着什么东西，于是伸出手想要去拿，但是卢西奥趁着莱耶斯去抓他的这一刻从他的手里逃脱出去，像只野兔子般一溜烟地跑到了楼上，莱耶斯气急败坏地向前扑，非但没有扑中，反而差点头朝地摔下去。

“哇哦，”杰西做了个夸张的动作，“悠着点，Gabe。”

莱耶斯保持平衡，一只手抓着木桌子的边缘，另外一只手捂着自己的额头。他冷静了一会儿——真的只是一会儿——他在过去的二十二年里度过了无数个这样的清晨，现在的情况不算是最遭，就连前五名也排不上。去年开学的那天早晨，詹米森捡来的那对老鼠生了几十只幼崽，吓得法芮尔和卢西奥在煤气台上上蹿下跳，杰西前一晚忘了倒垃圾，除了老鼠外，家里还挤满了出来寻食的野猫和叽叽喳喳的麻雀，莱耶斯反应过来的时候，整面墙的壁橱都被各种动物咬了一半下来……

现在是清晨六点五十五，距离校车来还有二十分钟，一切都不算太糟糕。天然气断了，存钱罐空了，卢西奥偷走了十块钱，詹米森抢走了不知道哪个可怜虫的衣服，法芮尔没有午饭盒，杰西在尝试打开一罐五年前的樱桃酱……一切都不算太糟糕。

三分钟后，除了卢西奥以外的所有人都坐上了饭桌。

那个七岁的小孩还在二楼逃命，想象着不存在的敌人“莱耶斯”在对他穷追不舍。但是莱耶斯没有那个工夫，他要先把凝固的冷汤从锅里舀出来，然后把桌子上还没有开封的一大摞账单和信件扫到地板上去。艾米丽负责摆餐具，杰西从楼上搬椅子下来，法芮尔可以擦灶台，詹米森在地板上光着脚到处乱窜，最终还是莱耶斯嘶声力竭地把所有人都弄上了桌子。

“法芮尔，递给我一下黄油。”

“给。”

“艾米丽，你的眼线歪了一点。”

“我知道。对了，我今天九点之后才能回家，我找了一份新工作。”

“我也是，我约好帮一个小孩辅导作业。”

“Gabe，你能不能帮我签一下这个，学校旅行的知情同意书。”

“叫杰西签。我在给天然气公司打电话。”

“杰西的手上有黄油。”

“给艾米丽，她比我模仿得好。”

“对了，这个礼拜三，家长参观日。”

“我不行，你们校长已经认识我了。叫艾米丽去。”

“我不去，叫Gabe去。”

“我有工作。”

“没事的，各位。我可以说我父母出国了。”

“这个理由你都用了五年了。”

“我的父母可是环球商人。”

法芮尔调皮地挤挤眼睛，把一块涂抹好的吐司递给詹米森。詹米森布满黑炭和灰土的手接过那片吐司，然后喝了一口面前那碗没有加热完成的半凝固体的胡萝卜汤。两升的牛奶盒在饭桌上不断地传递，偶尔到达杰西时他总要对着嘴往喉咙里灌，导致接下来的艾米丽连碰也不想碰。莱耶斯一边急速吃着自己那份，一边为卢西奥和法芮尔准备好学校的午餐盒，到了需要放主食的时候，他发现没有剩余的面包了。

“法芮尔，中午的时候和你们同学要一点面包。”

法芮尔点点头。

“还有，让卢西奥把胡萝卜吃完。”

法芮尔又点点头。

这时候艾米丽吃完了，她起身抓起詹米森的手，打算送他去上学。但是詹米森还在咬着那块吐司，另外一只手在和杰西的牛奶盒作战，根本不想离开。艾米丽即将动怒，但是Gabe劝她再等一会儿：

“七点十五再出发，等我们一起。——你要是闲的无聊可以给燃气公司的人打电话，刚才我没打通。”

“你确定我们的座机还通着？“

“用你的手机。”

“我的手机从暑假开始就欠费了。”

这时候一部翻盖手机从空中飞了过来，艾米丽顺势接住。杰西笑道：

“上个礼拜捡的，还有半小时可以用。”

艾米丽点点头，开始查起冰箱上的电话簿。电话簿一共有两页，大多都是水电燃气公司、社保公司、还有学校教导处的电话，最后一排被法芮尔写了一个“爸爸”，但是后面电话的具体数字被莱耶斯划掉了。

“没通。”

艾米丽把手机收起来，然后站在冰箱前打量着日历。

这幅日历是整个家庭中美学的浓缩、抽象概念的具体呈现。它象征着莱耶斯为人处世的哲学，象征着这个六口之家的政治体系，象征着他们——莱耶斯家——独一无二的生活。如果这世界有一门学问叫“家庭管理学”，那么这门学问的大纲就要从这幅日历里面提取。在九月十五号下面的那个空白方框里，罗列了今天即将发生的一切事情——黑色代表莱耶斯，红色代表麦克雷，紫色代表艾米丽，蓝色代表法芮尔，黄色代表詹米森，绿色代表卢西奥。每个人回家的第一件任务就是用自己的颜色将接下来已知的日程写在日历上：例如说莱耶斯会写他哪天值夜班，艾米丽会写她哪天去便利店打工，杰西会写他哪天有微积分考试，法芮尔会写她需要家长签字的作业，詹米森写的很少，卢西奥在上面画画。总之，每个颜色代表了每一个人，也同时代表了他们的存在以及他们的存在与别人的关联；当麦克雷看到艾米丽晚上不回家时，他就应该知道要准备多少份晚饭；当法芮尔看到莱耶斯值夜班，她就应该知道给他留一盏走廊上的灯；每个人过着每个人的生活，但同时每个人都惦记着其他人，其他人的生活又影响着他们自己——这就是联合，这就是民主：上帝保佑美国。

艾米丽看到白色的方框中用绿色笔写着一段东西，她一开始没看懂，但是随后她意识到那是一幅画。她惊讶地看了看那幅画，然后轻轻地把日历的封面盖上。

“怎么，有什么事么？”

艾米丽摇摇头：

“Gabe，你今天值夜班么？”

“看情况——我们店里有两个员工最近请假了，所以我猜在所难免。”

艾米丽耸耸肩，对杰西说道：

“今天我们都不回家，谁给小孩做饭？”

“让隔壁的那家伙带他们去吃。”

“那你跟Sombra讲一下。”

“我在学校里和她说。”

杰西看了一眼表，已经七点十三分了。他喝完了最后一滴牛奶，没有给詹米森任何机会。艾米丽拿起书包，终于可以拉着詹米森不情愿的手打算出发。杰西也从地上捡起他那副破破烂烂的单肩背，然后抓起法芮尔的肩膀，又往楼上呼喊了一声卢西奥的名字。

“上学去了，卢西奥！”

过了一会儿，男孩稚嫩而响亮的声音传回来：

“来了！”

紧接着，他们听到一阵“咚咚隆隆”的声音，像是小个子的犀牛从山坡上飞奔下来，这只犀牛不管方向，一下子扑进了杰西的怀里，杰西被他撞得向后挪了两步，然后他一把抱起这只乱动的小犀牛，把他扛在肩上。

“那我们走了——”

Gabe和他们五个在门口匆匆告别，然后开始琢磨起要怎么收拾一片狼藉的桌子——而且还要赶在上班之前。不过他庆幸这个早晨最终还是这么过去了，虽然詹米森的学费还没解决，燃气费还没有着落，艾米丽才找到一份新工作，杰西才被别人辞掉，法芮尔的家长会从来没有真正进行过，卢西奥在小学的第一天不知道会怎么样……不过这个早晨就这样过去了，明天早晨或许会有更多的危机，也或许会幸运地解决一些问题。

一天从清晨开始。

这就是莱耶斯家最简单的的哲学。

谁掌握了信息，谁就掌握了一切。

开学典礼结束之后，宋哈娜神秘地对岛田兄弟说，那两个人互相看了对方一眼。源氏和他的哥哥在走廊里道别：

“哥，我要去二年级生的教室报道，你保重。我们午饭见。”

“午饭见。”

半藏的心思还放在宋哈娜刚才的话身上。他满脸狐疑地看着这个女孩，直到女孩跟在他身边，然后和他一起往四年级生的教室走。

“你第一节课是什么？”

“西班牙语，第四级。”

“好巧，我也是。”

宋哈娜继续问半藏：

“你是转学生？那个是你弟弟？”

半藏点点头，尽量避免和她交谈多余的话。

“我也是四年级生，我们家是韩国移民来的。你呢？怎么来这个小地方了？”

“交换生。”

半藏言简意赅地说着，这个时候他们两个已经走进了教室。教室里鸡飞狗跳，老师刚刚去了洗手间，上课铃也还没响。这些同学都互相认识了四年，不能再熟悉彼此了，此时正争先恐后地说着自己暑假的奇闻趣事。半藏打量了一下这些人的装束和举止，察觉不出和他以前上的高中有什么不同——浮躁、吵闹、没头没脑、毫无深入了解的价值。

“哈娜！好久不见！“

班上的同学和宋哈娜打招呼，她也凑过去和那些女生嘻嘻哈哈地聊天。半藏被抛下，他选择了一个空着的后排座位。作为转学生，他早就做好了要被人边缘化的觉悟。但是事实总不是半藏想的那样，他天生就很起眼，尤其是在这个互相认识了对方四年的班里，他身上有一股陌生的味道。

“这是谁？”

“转学生？”

“我叫半藏，来自日本。你们好。”

常规的客套结束之后，美国人开始争先恐后地问他日本的忍者传说——总是忍者，半藏都回答腻了。

“忍者当然会飞！”

不，他们不会。——半藏在心里想着，但是不打算破坏宋哈娜的兴致。

“不，他们不会！”

一个人代替半藏把事实喊了出来。是一个同样坐在角落里的人，那个人说话的时候好像嘴里叼着什么东西。半藏以为是铅笔，但是他看到了一根烟，只不过没点着。

——好样的，找到了这个学校的第一个不良少年。

“哈娜，你不会真的傻到认为有人会飞吧？”

“忍者可是传说！”

正在这时候，老师回到教室，铃响了。这个中年妇女按照惯例，提醒了一下班上的同学今年是他们报考大学的年份，也同时按照惯例收上了暑假作业，顺便威胁了那些不做作业的人。他们互相都很熟了，大家都知道有一个人铁定没有写作业。

“怀特女士，杰西有交过一次作业么？”

“反正我总是这个班的第一名。”

被叫做杰西的那个人不屑地吐出一口气，好像底气十足似的。半藏惊讶地发现这个人竟然和那个叼着烟讨论忍者的是同一个人——哈，不良少年考全班第一。

“骗子。作弊王。”

有人小声嘲讽道，唤起了更多的嬉笑和窃窃私语。怀特女士开始主持纪律，但是这次她没有成功。班里对杰西的不满从一开始就积满了。

“他是个墨西哥杂种，为什么他也能上西班牙语课？”

“是啊，他们全家都是说西班牙语的。”

“滚出美国。”

“我们的墙什么时候建起来？”

“把他们全家都驱逐出境！”

杰西冲着他前面的课桌踢了一脚，巨大而刺耳的响声让所有人都吓了一跳。有些女生惊叫起来，怀特女士大嚷了一声“杰西”，叫他站起来去教导处报道。杰西不知悔改，把课桌直接踢倒，书本和铅笔顺势洒在了地上。然后他从椅子上站起来，一手插兜，一手把他前座那个叫他“杂种”的白人提起来。

“跟我一起去。”

“你说什么？”

“跟我一起去。”

杰西一拳打在了那个人的脸上，那个人不甘心，反射性地回了一拳。

怀特女士终于尖声怒吼道：

“你们两个，都给我出去！”

杰西抹了抹嘴角的血，笑着和那个人一起从教室里走了出去。他栗色的发丝在电风扇下飞舞，双眼毫不躲闪地滑过教室里的每个人，活像是一个带着俘虏巡游的胜利者。半藏也被杰西的眼神照顾到了，对方看他时就像是在看什么胆小的孩子——他那么看着每一个人，每个人在他的眼里都胆小而幼稚，每一个人都微不足道。

半藏捡起地上那本被杰西甩掉的练习册，他的字体出奇得好看。上面写着“杰西·莱耶斯·麦克雷”。半藏知道在拉美文化里，父亲的姓氏写在前面，母亲的姓氏写在后面。

“那个人——“哈娜突然凑过来，看起来刚才的打架让她很兴奋，“叫杰西，是这个学校里的‘小丑’。”

“是么？在我看来另外那个人反而更丑。”

半藏挖苦道。他不知道自己为什么已经站在杰西这边了，或许是人之常情吧。

“不，‘小丑’不是说他可笑，而是说他被所有人针对——”哈娜解释道，“大家都需要一个稻草人来扎，不是么？”

半藏点点头，苦笑道：

“的确。”

中午吃饭的时候半藏有意地寻找杰西，可是他没有找到。

“据说他和迈克还在教导处。教导主任那个老头这次是彻底生气了，说要他们两个的家长来谈话。迈克的父母来了，但是杰西的父母迟迟没到，估计这事不到放学是解决不了了。”

源氏抖了抖肩膀，在听说杰西的故事后他装作一副害怕的模样：

“这个学校打架的人很多么？”

“也不是那么多。杰西是常客了。迈克的嘴也一直很欠揍。”

“哈娜，你在这里待了多久？”

“四年——整整四年！终于要毕业了，真是煎熬！”

源氏觉得宋哈娜的每个模样都很可爱。他对她一见钟情，就像他对过去的五十个女孩一见钟情一样。他开始没话找话地和宋哈娜聊天，观察着对方的每个表情，每个眼神，甚至还有她骂脏话的恶毒模样。半藏在一旁沉默地吃着碗里的三文鱼，眼睛不断地溜过人群，他在观察那些今早嘲笑杰西的白人们，他看到他们都坐在一起，手里抱着几个装模作样的橄榄球，肆无忌惮地扯开嗓门聊天，之间夹杂着几个纤瘦、不到八十斤的啦啦队女孩。这些人乍看光鲜亮丽，但是在半藏眼里都是一模一样的。他们的金发是从同一匹马的鬓毛上扯下来的，这匹马只会嘶吼和发脾气，却根本抬不起头，他们全都不像是杰西的褐色头发那样正直、精神。

“那个女孩怎么了？”

半藏突然问，示意了一下一个坐在角落里打电话的女孩。那个女孩苍白的面颊让人想到极寒的冰霜，甚至就算她不皱眉、不张口，那也是一张冷漠、无法接近的脸。而且这种冷漠感被她的美貌无限放大着——她越是漂亮，她的气质就越是遥不可及。半藏承认他的心跳为她停止了一刻，他从没见过五官那么端正的女孩。她和所有那些啦啦队的队员都千差万别，那些人像是女性形象的复制品，她像是所有女性最初的原型，一位漆黑世界中被遗忘的女神。

“你说艾米丽？难怪你会注意到她——”

宋哈娜做了一个鬼脸，源氏也转过头去看向艾米丽。在那一刻，他发现他对她一见钟情了，就像是他对过去的五十一个女孩一见钟情一样。

“她怎么那么着急打电话？”

“兴许是让人觉得她很忙吧——这样那群金毛公狗就不会骚扰她。”

半藏觉得这个想法很聪明。

“哦，或许是别的原因，”宋哈娜敲了敲手心，“或许她在给他们的父母打电话！”

“‘他们’？”

“她和杰西的父母。”

“他们是兄妹？他们可长得一点都不像。”

“她是领养的。她是杰西名义上的妹妹。”

源氏做了个惊讶的表情。

宋哈娜来了兴致，趴在岛田两兄弟的耳边说：

“告诉你们吧，他们都是莱耶斯家的。这个家可不简单。”

“我们岛田家也不简单。”

源氏嘀咕道，半藏恼火地瞪了他弟弟一眼，然后示意宋哈娜继续说。

“等等，情报就是一切。你们告诉我你们的来历，我就告诉你们莱耶斯家的事情。”

——来了，这个丫头的目的。

半藏知道天下没有白吃的午餐。宋哈娜从开学典礼之后就一直黏在他们兄弟二人身边一定是另有目的。但是半藏并不介意所有人知道他们的来历，他觉得这个地方离日本太远，无论是什么舆论也不可能造成实质性的影响。所以他同意了宋哈娜的交换条件，并叫她把杰西和艾米丽的事情告诉他。

“过去很多年前，在我刚刚来这个学校的第一年，有一个四年级生叫做加布里尔·莱耶斯，他是莱耶斯家的老大。他是黑人和拉丁裔的混血。这个告诉你了什么？“

“杰西和他不是出自同一对父母？”

半藏试探性地问。

“的确，杰西是他们的父亲和一个白人女性生的孩子。有人说那个白人是妓女，有人说他们的父亲强奸了那个女的。“

半藏皱起眉头，他觉得他心里的某个地方在难受地紧缩着。现在他想起杰西飘舞的棕发，突然觉得不再那么潇洒了。

“好吧，然后呢，艾米丽又是怎么回事？“

“艾米丽是他们收养的孩子。据说她的父母是罪犯，那些人在监狱没法自己照看孩子，所以他们每个月给莱耶斯家寄钱，让他们照看她。”

“这怎么可能——”

“法律在这座镇上是虚设的。这是个被我们伟大的美国宪法遗忘的地方。”

“还有什么违法的事？”

“说不上违法，但是他们家还收养了一个精神病院的小孩。”

“也是机构给钱的那种？”

“一个月起码有一千吧。交水电费是够了。”

“还有呢？”

“偶尔杰西会带一个黑人小孩来上课。那个小孩也就五六岁大。他把他藏在课桌底下，偶尔让他跑到厕所里躲着。”

“为什么？”

“据说他们家没人有时间照顾小孩，那个小孩又没钱去幼儿园。现在他终于去上小学了。”

“——等等，他们的父母到底在做什么？”

“谁知道——我从来没见过他们有父母来开家长会。不过兴许你今天就能看到了。教导主任发誓说要把杰西的父母找来。这是这小子今年第五次打架了。“

宋哈娜开始模仿老头的声音。半藏无法平静，就连嘴里的三文鱼怎么咀嚼都忘记了。他怔怔地盯着远处艾米丽那张完美无缺的脸，恍然觉得那张脸在某一刻就像一副破碎的镜子，虽然大体轮廓还能看出来，但是每一个地方却已经错位了。

在放学回家之前，半藏和源氏经过教导处门口，从窗户外看到杰西还在里面站着。他正在焦躁不安地和里面一个白发苍苍的老头说着什么，那个老头并没有宋哈娜形容得那么凶神恶煞，对方只是板着脸，一个劲地摇头和叹息，似乎是再也不能忍受杰西这样的无理取闹了。但是杰西开始暴躁地跺脚，甚至愤怒地把拳头砸在办公桌上。

半藏听不到他们在里面争论什么，但是杰西让他想起一只在笼子里四处乱撞的野兽。

这时候一阵味道奇特的香水味飘过他们身边，在半藏没来得及看清那个人之前，源氏就禁不住“哇哦”了一声，对着走过去的黑发女孩怔怔地发呆。

是艾米丽，她无视了他们兄弟俩，打开了教导处的门。

在门开的那一瞬间，杰西焦躁的怒吼传了出来：

“让我去找一个人。我必须找到她！我的弟弟妹妹在等着她！”

半藏还在疑惑这句话的意义，艾米丽破门而入，打断了杰西：

“没事的，杰西，我已经和Sombra说了。她去接孩子们了。”

然后艾米丽把门关上，房间里艾米丽、杰西和教导主任开始新一轮的争吵。

半藏什么都没听明白，但是他有一种强烈的预感，他们的父母今天是不可能来了。——他们的父母或许永远也不会来。

“哥，走吧。”

源氏催促道，看到校门口停了一辆车。

他们俩穿过门口的人群时，迎接他们的是此起彼伏的惊叹和口哨，有个人说“你们家开玛莎拉蒂？”，有个人说“你们家有司机？”，有个人挖苦地喊道“可恶的有钱人”。甚至还有几个大胆的女孩在他们临走前给源氏抛了几个媚眼，源氏自然是毫不留情地全数接受。

“哥，我就跟你说开这辆车来准保没错。明天就有小妞开始追着我了……“

半藏没说话，他和源氏一起坐进了这辆完美无缺、被精心设计过的豪华轿车里。车缓慢地启动着，伴随着源氏嘴里滔滔不绝的对学校女生的评价，半藏的目光还停留在教导处那扇若隐若现的玻璃门上。

他这几年辗转过许多学校和城市，但是唯有这次，仅仅是一天，他的脑子不知为什么被那个叫杰西的男孩给占满了。他有种感觉，仿佛这个世界欠那个男孩什么——不是理解，不是同情，也不是援助，而是赞扬。他毫不了解那个人，但是他觉得他的身体里有着什么其他这些空荡荡的皮囊中没有的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

对于莱耶斯来说，今天本来还不算太糟糕——若是艾米丽没有打电话告诉他杰西在学校里打架了，若是他不用值这个该死的夜班，若是他没有在收钱的时候看到面前的这位警官先生，杰克·莫里森。

“一份加量汉堡套餐，以及——”莫里森眯起眼睛，莱耶斯最害怕他那个样子，他总觉得对方想要开一个愚蠢而尴尬的玩笑，而他也的确那样做了，“你本人。”

莱耶斯旁边的两个女收银员暧昧地笑了。是人都知道莫里森的“聪明话”永远都尴尬得要死。

“警官先生，我很忙。”

莱耶斯指了指莫里森身后五六个排队准备点餐的人。

“恐怕你无权决定。我今天要对你进行调查。”

说着，莫里森从口袋里掏出他的警徽以示威胁——其实他根本不用这样做，这个餐厅的所有人都知道他是警察。如果这个站得笔直、金发碧眼、满脸正气的人不是警察，又有谁是呢？

莱耶斯叹了一口气，把工作服的帽子和围裙摘下来，然后从柜台后面绕了出来。

“这样说吧，警官先生，我今天的确没时间。我的工作很忙，一会儿还要值夜班。如果我的经理看到我偷懒，我这个月的工资又要少了。”

“你这是在配合警察的调查，不算偷懒。”

“我的经理可不这么想——自从你频繁地出现在店里之后，他几乎想把我开除了。”

莱耶斯挖苦着，莫里森觉得那模样像是在嘲笑他。

“我明白了，”莫里森最终答道，把这句话也记录在他的笔记本里，“但是上个月有人目击到你参与了21号街上的毒品交易。”

“哦？我想你的人上个礼拜已经去过我家了吧，他们有看到任何毒品么？”

“恐怕是没有，莱耶斯先生。”

“你还有什么不满？”

“我们依旧认为你的嫌疑没有洗清。如果可以，我想请您现在就和我回一趟警局。”

莱耶斯噗嗤一声笑出来：

“改天吧。我还有事，得先走一步。”

“等等，你不是还要工作么？“

“现在快三点了，我要去学校接我弟弟。”

“你弟弟？他不能自己回家？”

莱耶斯看着莫里森那副天真的模样，突然想到一个主意。仅凭逻辑来说，他知道任何一个警官都不会上他的当，但是莱耶斯的直觉告诉他，莫里森似乎就是那个总会咬上鱼钩的特例，就像是你在池塘里见到了一条明显要迟钝得多的金鱼：

“警官先生，我们做个交易吧——你和我去学校，按照我说的做，我就和你回一趟警察局。别忘了，你根本没有权力抓我回去——如果我不配合的话。”

“我恐怕不能——”

“那我就先走了，再见。”

“喂，等下。你刚才说的学校是这附近的那所高中么？”

莱耶斯点点头，控制不住自己嘴角的上扬。莫里森把自己的笔记本收起来，义正言辞地提醒道：

“你不能要求我做任何过分的事情，我是警官，有政府开的证明……”

莱耶斯把莫里森的警告当做耳边风。他离开快餐厅，坦坦荡荡地坐上了莫里森的警车，仿佛不是一个被审问的罪犯，而是一个大摇大摆的游客。莫里森无奈地摇头，小跑着跟在他身后，自动成为了莱耶斯的司机。

“莱耶斯先生，我不知道您还有弟弟，您看起来像是个打工的单身汉……“

莫里森为了打破沉默，在开车的时候突然提到这件事。

“真的么？”莱耶斯讥笑，但是莫里森在专注地开车，看不到莱耶斯的脸，“恐怕警官先生是独生子吧。如果你随便注意一下，就能发现我的弟弟妹妹都是一些不安省的小混蛋。”

说着他抬起胳膊，挽起袖子，给莫里森看他手腕上的伤痕：

“有一条是我妹妹的猫抓的，有一条是我最小的弟弟咬的，还有一条是今早一个小孩用刀不小心刮的。”

莫里森盯着莱耶斯那条布满了伤疤的胳膊，愣了一刻，半晌才喃喃道：

“您有很多弟弟妹妹……”

“是啊，很多。”

“我也希望我有兄弟姐妹。可是我的确是独生子。”

“你希望？”莱耶斯干笑了两声，“这世界上没有‘希望’，警官先生。”

莫里森一直没有理解那两声干笑的含义。他确定那其中有什么更深远的含义，可是他从没搞懂过。

这时候莱耶斯二话不说地打开了收音机，将音乐开到一个震耳欲聋的地步。莫里森惊诧地看着对方，莱耶斯像是不觉得有什么那样，耸了耸肩，翘起二郎腿，完全无视了这辆车的主人。

车上播的是将近一个世纪前的摇滚，主唱沙哑的嗓音在电吉他的背景下听着虚无缥缈，像是一个即将要死去的人在呕出自己的灵魂——以一种可怖却不充满美感的方式。莫里森自己喜欢听流行乐，他高中时代去过的每个party和夜店放的都是当代的流行歌曲和节奏感强劲的电音，再不然就是hip-hop和街头说唱。他诞生在二十一世纪的起始阶段，他是听那些东西长大的。他以为莱耶斯和他的年龄差不多，应该也会喜欢这个年代流行的电子音乐，但是他没想到对方会听上个世纪七八十年代的摇滚。摇滚更像是年过半百的人听的东西，或者是那些高中时期的怪胎，那些从不被邀请去party的人……

莫里森觉得没什么。这世界上的确有一些人不被邀请去party。

莱耶斯快步穿过学校的走廊，像是四年前那样雷厉风行，仿佛每个路过的人都在挡他的道。这些人都不认识他了，当年的时候他总是上学迟到，放学第一个回家，从来不去任何社团和体育队，每个人都以为他是学校里的幽灵，也自然没有人和他深交。少数几个记得他姓氏的人把他和他的弟弟妹妹联系在一起，最终得出结论他们都是一窝怪胎。

莫里森跟着他的脚步，不时地和走廊里路过的学生们打着招呼。那些小孩看到校园里有警察经过，而且这位警察挺拔英俊得就和美国队长一样，于是都兴奋地跳起来和他击掌。莫里森也像是老朋友那样，友善地和这些小孩一一回击。莱耶斯回过头看到的就是这样一幅场景，他极其熟悉的场景：一群白人在一起，仿佛世界的每一处都和平快乐。

“你想让我做什么？”

在进门之前，莱耶斯对着莫里森命令道：

“你告诉那个教导主任，说你是那些孩子的合法监护人。他要是质疑你，你就给他看你的警徽。——你不是很喜欢给别人看你的警徽么？”

“莱耶斯先生，恕我不明白你的意思。为什么你自己不能……”

“我们的父母不在这里。他们今天来不了，但是这个教导主任非要见他们，请麻烦你充当一下。”

“为什么不说实话？我想他会理解的……”

“这次不会了。凡事都要有个限度。”

“莱耶斯先生……我不能骗人。”

“你把我载来不就是为了骗人的么？”

“我没想到会这样……”

莫里森仿佛这才后知后觉地意识到他在做一件非常不遵守职业道德的事——包庇罪犯。

“好，我还有方案B，不需要你骗人——“莱耶斯痛苦地揉揉眉头，像是教育小孩那样不耐烦地说道，“你不是打算抓我么？请你到了里面再抓我。待会我们一进去，你就说我因为贩毒被逮捕了，我的弟弟妹妹也要接受检查。到时候请把我们三个一起带走，可以么？”

“这……”

“机会难得。我就给你抓住这么一次。”

莱耶斯笑道，像是在用一种开玩笑的方式挑衅。

莫里森不知道在这种情形下该如何是好，但是莱耶斯已经抓着他的手打开了教导处的大门，门里面站着两个错愕的高中生和他们的教导主任。

“请问您是……？”

教导主任看到进门的莫里森还有他身上的警服，本身疲倦的双眼突然抬起来。

“我、我是杰克·莫里森，”莫里森不知道自己为什么会在这个节骨眼紧张起来，仿佛他真的变成了莱耶斯的剧本中的一份子，“我是本镇的警官，现在需要两名证人接受调查。”

“两名……证人？”

“就是这两位站在您桌子前面的年轻人。”

“他们怎么了？”

“他们的哥哥，加布里尔·莱耶斯先生，我们有证据指明他涉嫌贩毒。”

教导主任似乎根本不惊讶地听到这个消息，他那种恍然大悟的表情更像是在说“这一天可算来了”。

“我能把这两位学生带走了么，先生？”

莫里森紧张地说着，一心只想着让事情赶快结束。

“他们的父母知道这件事情么？”

这位老人似乎还在纠结他们父母的问题。

“他们的父母已经在警察局里了，我把他们全家都请了过去。”

高中生中的那个男孩转头，狐疑而警觉地盯着莫里森，像是在看什么正在发疯的人。莫里森无视了那个目光，心说“我正在救你，小子”。

“好吧，请您带走他们吧，警官先生，”教导主任最终还是妥协了，他的确不想让三个贩毒嫌犯待在校园里，“如果明天你们因为调查的原因不能来上学了，杰西，艾米丽，请你们给医务室打个电话。”

“是的，莱茵哈特先生。”

男孩仓促而糊弄地点点头，从地上拽起自己的书包，一手揽着他妹妹的肩膀，另外一只手直接拉开了玻璃门，门在打开的一瞬间差点撞上莫里森的鼻梁，而这似乎也是男孩的意图。那一对兄妹很快溜了出去，莱耶斯紧随其后，只有莫里森和教导主任硬着头皮客套了两句，然后才出门。

“这是怎么回事，Gabe？”

“回头再解释。你们两个该去哪里就去哪里，剩下的我们晚上再讨论。”

“Gabe，那个条子是怎么回事？”

“不用管他。杰西，你和Sombra说去接小孩了么？”

“艾米丽说了。”

“Sombra同意了。她说她会带他们去Taco Bell。”

“那就好。”

那三个人在前面疾行，而莫里森要费很大的功夫才能追上他们。

“嘿，莱耶斯先生，您说好和我去警察局的！”

他话音刚落，艾米丽回头不可置信地盯着他，又看了看莱耶斯：

“这人到底是怎么回事？”

莱耶斯沉重地叹了一口气，把杰西和艾米丽向前推了一步，自己留在原地：

“你们两个走吧，我还要和他谈一些事情。”

杰西皱了皱眉，做了一个“你能搞定么”的表情。莱耶斯点点头，只想快点把他们两个支走。

“嘿，孩子们，别走！”

莫里森突然这么喊道。艾米丽反射性地讨厌这种人。他的每一句话都那么热情洋溢、充满活力，好像别人都是他的客人、都是需要他照顾的孩子——就和学校里每一只自以为是的金毛狗是一样的。

“孩子们，你们要去哪里，我可以送你们。”

艾米丽没说话，杰西耸耸肩：

“我去城郊，不过我得先去downtown的麦当劳吃饭。”

“麦当劳？你们这么大的孩子应该吃点健康的东西。我请你们三个吃饭吧，加上莱耶斯先生。”

“警官先生，你不必——”

莱耶斯搞不明白莫里森在想什么，但是莫里森似乎在使出浑身解数和这些高中生打好关系。他再次强调道：

“你们想去哪里？——我请客，孩子们。”

艾米丽眯起眼睛凝视了莫里森一小会儿，最终露出一个讥讽的笑容：

“——你在嫌我们很穷么？“

莫里森哽住了。女孩比一般人更加冰冷的脸把他的一切话都堵了回去。

“走吧，艾米丽。”

杰西也瞪了一眼莫里森，然后拍了拍艾米丽的肩膀，和她一起向前快步走着。

莱耶斯双手插在夹克的兜里。他为他的弟弟妹妹感到自豪。

“警官先生，我告诉你了，这几个小崽子不知道什么是知恩图报。”

“没事……”莫里森的表情凝滞了一刻，声音明显低了下去，先前过于做作和昂扬的声调也消失了，这时候的他才让莱耶斯不那么反感，“不过您刚才同意和我去警察局，我希望您不要食言。”

“自然。”

莱耶斯耸耸肩，听话地和莫里森离开了高中。对方终于不再没话找话了，车上始终都是安静的，只有莱耶斯执意要听的摇滚还在回响，震击着并不那么牢实的挡风玻璃，带给莫里森一种怪异的感觉——仿佛他现在才是那个不被邀请去party的人。

从麦当劳里出来后，艾米丽和杰西在downtown道别，前者步行去了杂货店，后者还要坐巴士去城郊给小孩补课。

在巴士站送别杰西的时候，艾米丽想要挥手道别，但是对方被人潮给挤成了一个黑点，似乎下一秒就会蒸发在视线里。她站在站台的远处，干涩的双眼努力捕捉着什么，可是却只能看到对街的霓虹灯脆弱而无助地飘着。傍晚的凉风慢悠悠地从她的身边穿过，她下意识地裹住肩膀——那一瞬间，一阵急速的失落感扼住了她，仿佛在她的心里穿了一个洞。就在她失神的时候，杰西彻底不见了，他的一只手还在冷空气中挣扎，但是他的身体已经和眼前的漆黑合为一体。

艾米丽站在街上，人流的嘈杂和汽笛的喧嚣逐渐淡化成了寂寥的背景乐，她这才察觉到这股失落感是什么。

这个感觉很熟悉——曾经她站在安纳西的街道上，左手被一个刑警牵着，右手边上是一群行乞的流浪汉，她站在那里，听着橱窗里八音盒的圣诞歌，等着福利院的人来接她。年底的法国冷得像是冰窖，对街的面包店每隔一会儿就会放出一阵清脆的铃声，欢迎下一位顾客的到来。穿着风衣的大人们抱着面包棍从里面走出来，他们一刻不停地聊着，笑着，抽着烟，向漆黑的夜晚注入一阵阵孤寂的白雾。许多孩子和他们的父母提着购物袋，马不停蹄地经过艾米丽，时不时地向她投以好奇的目光。艾米丽站在路灯下，嘴唇被冻得发紫。她的脖子上围着奶奶去世前做的围巾，可是那条围巾就是不暖和。渐渐地，她累了。她听着断断续续的铃声，眼睛开始失去聚焦，就像是被溅上水的照相机镜头。周围的一切都是一场悲剧。那是她第一次觉得孤独是一种寂静又真实的东西。

艾米丽穿过downtown的街道，期间她屡次陷入回忆，又屡次被飞驰而过的摩托车惊醒。最终她到那家杂货铺的时候已经是七点了，天几乎全黑了。她说不好是因为她和杰西在麦当劳吃了太久，还是她一个人在路上漫步了太久。她和杰西当时一直在谈学校里的事，他在说他的计划，她也在说她的，但是来来回回，谁都知道他们的计划都不会实现。

“晚上好。”

艾米丽将书包放在门口，和店里的一个家伙打招呼。

“你、你好！”

一只黑猩猩坐在地上挖着花生酱。他扶了一下眼镜，放下花生酱，略有些不好意思地回应艾米丽。

艾米丽并没有见过多少猩猩，她听说他们都很聪明，全部在研究所里从事科学工作。她并不确定他们是否是好的老板——但是艾米丽有种直觉，猩猩总是比人要好相处。

“我叫艾米丽·莱耶斯。您那天似乎打电话给我，叫我来这里工作？”

“是的，是的。我们正好缺一个傍晚值班的收银员。——哦对了，我叫温斯顿。”

“先生，我能从今天开始工作么？”

“是的，今天，现在。一个小时八块钱。”

——最低工资。

艾米丽不忘提醒自己。

“现在我们只需要一个收银员，不过和你一块值班的还有另外一个女孩，她是负责登记货物的。”

艾米丽点点头，接着温斯顿将工作服交给她，然后又给她介绍了每个东西的位置和收银机的使用方法。艾米丽的态度很令她的老板满意，毕竟这也不是她的第一份收银工作了。

“这里，这里，还有这里，都有摄像头。监控录像在这里看——“

温斯顿熟练地在电脑上打开一个软件，软件中呈现出的是四副监控录像。艾米丽盯着其中的一副画面，画面上是一排排冷冻肉和生鲜，过了几秒钟，从冰柜的后面猛地跳出来一个模糊的人影。温斯顿被吓得差点摔倒，他反应过来，有些恼火地训斥道：

“莉娜，你给我过来。我刚才找了你好久！”

艾米丽等着那个叫莉娜的女孩出来。她觉得这个名字有些熟悉，可是却想不起来具体是谁。

“温斯顿，看到你被我吓住是最有意思的事情了！”

“我可不这么觉得。”

过了一会儿，从走道里出现一个矮小的女孩。女孩嘴上在和温斯顿开着玩笑，可是她的双眼却毫不躲闪地盯着柜台后面的艾米丽。艾米丽反射性地躲过她的注视，但是莉娜不打算放过她。她明亮的瞳仁在灯管下栩栩生辉，给人的感觉就像是黑夜里两颗闪耀的宝石：

“嘿，你好，我叫莉娜·奥克斯顿。”

“艾米丽·莱耶斯。”

“哦，我认识你！你是西南高中的三年级生么？”

艾米丽点点头，莉娜笑道：

“我也是。我们从前都没怎么见过面。”

艾米丽在内心里苦笑。实际上她和这个学校的任何一个人都不熟。她总是踩着点走进班里，总是一个人吃午饭，总是在放学铃响的第一刻就冲出教室——她不是在去往工作的路上，就是准备去附近的托管所接卢西奥。

“我们明天应该一块吃午饭。”

莉娜突然提议道，艾米丽点点头，她只想让谈话快点过去。但是她的努力是徒劳的，温斯顿有事情先走了，他想要让两个青春期的女孩好好相处一会儿。很快地，没有顾客光临的杂货店变成了莉娜和艾米丽两个人独处的地方。艾米丽不是讨厌莉娜，只是比起谈话，她更喜欢对着夜晚的街道发呆：与霓虹灯和故乡有关的回忆能让她产生几乎窒息的痛感，但这种疼痛越是致命，她就越忍不住。她仿佛被困在那里了。

“艾米丽，艾米丽……？”

莉娜抱着一箱橙子，经过艾米丽的时候看到她在发呆。

“怎么了？”

“你的手机——有短信。”

是杰西的那台只有半个小时通话时间的手机。艾米丽翻开手机盖，她不知道除了杰西以外还有谁知道这台手机的号码。事实证明发短信的那个人正是杰西。

——艾米丽，你记得今天是Gabe的生日么？

艾米丽记得——如果不是关于霓虹灯的回忆太过于占据注意力。今天早晨的时候她在日历上看到卢西奥用笔花了一个生日蛋糕，那时候她就想起来了今天是Gabe的生日。她整天上学的时候都在想该如何给Gabe一个惊喜，可是杰西的打架事件打断了她的想法，之后车站旁的霓虹灯像是劫走了她的全部思绪。

“怎么了，艾米丽？”

莉娜问道。

“糟糕，我哥哥的生日，我忘记了。”

艾米丽苦笑道，装作是一个普通的女孩那样。她的演技还可以，但是她总觉得自己已经被莉娜看穿了。

“那你在等什么，快回家啊！”

“算了，他也有工作。他自己从来不过生日。”

“那怎么行！他多大了？”

“二十二。”

“二十二是个很重要的岁数啊！”

“什么？”

“二十二岁是很重要的！”

艾米丽忍不住笑了出来。她觉得莉娜可以用那张假正经的脸说出任何东西，不管是二十二还是三十二。莉娜发现自己逗笑了艾米丽，也咧开了嘴。那一刻，就在她们互相笑的时候，艾米丽觉得她身体的某个地方开始剧烈地发烫，这种热度虽然对普通人来说不算什么，可是对于她来说却不可承受，几乎就像是坠楼时那种撕心裂肺的失重感。她赶忙收敛起自己内心里的快乐，然后遗憾地对莉娜说道：

“我的两个哥哥在工作，弟弟妹妹估计还在外面吃饭。我想我没法给我大哥过生日了。”

“你在说什么？你回家的时候带回去一点蛋糕、一点汽水什么的，举办一个家庭派对嘛！”

艾米丽想反射性地说“好主意”，但是她忍住了。她想到自己的兜里没有分文，一会儿到了结账的时候反而会尴尬。可是另一方面，莉娜的提议确实很诱人。艾米丽认为自己若是能带回去一点吃的，开一场烧烤派对，Gabe就算不那么惊喜，卢西奥和法芮尔也会开心得不得了。

艾米丽犹豫着，没有第一时间说话。她们两个互相看着对方，艾米丽最终尴尬地摇头：

“还是算了。”

“为什么算了？”

“我……”

她卡住了，她过去骗人的经验让她可以编出任何东西，但是她不想对莉娜撒谎。她宁愿让自己难堪也不想让莉娜受到欺骗。

“艾米丽，怎么了？”

莉娜的两根眉毛撇下来，关心地问道。艾米丽从来没见过这样单纯的人。在她的身上她感觉不到一点虚伪的关心，感觉不到一点假惺惺的同情，甚至连一点多余的杂念都没有——她好像就是那么简单，和太阳升起时会发热那样简单。没有别的更加含蓄的词语可以形容她。

“莉娜，我忘记带钱了……我想给我大哥买点什么，但是我……”

“没问题，你早说嘛。”

莉娜就如艾米丽想的一样，丝毫没有犹豫就同意了。即便让莉娜付钱是极其难堪的事情，但是艾米丽还是看着对方掏出了五十美元给她。那对于艾米丽平时在食物上的开销来说是个天文数字了。

“你可要记得还给我钱哦。我明天会催你的。”

莉娜眨眨眼睛，艾米丽笑着答应了，即便她对如何还钱还没有计划。

之后莉娜开始用夸张的语气讲述自己过去的生日派对，艾米丽听出对方在故意说一些糗事好让艾米丽可以笑话她——她说那些最可笑的巧合，可是却不像男人搭讪时那些老掉牙的笑话。证据就是艾米丽竟然会控制不住地跟着莉娜一起笑。莉娜表面上在聊天，可实际却在确保艾米丽不要因为任何原因而低沉。莉娜的意图太明显了，可是艾米丽没法拒绝这样的好意——她这一辈子拒绝过很多好意，来自父母的、警察的、还有这个社会的，但不是这次。这次她没法控制住自己。

九点钟的时候艾米丽下班，临走之前她带走了一些生肉和烧烤酱，还有几瓶啤酒和汽水。

“艾米丽，别喝酒哦。”

“我是买给我大哥的。”

艾米丽解释道，和莉娜在杂货店门口道别。莉娜说她要继续留下来清扫店铺，顺便把今天进的货打理完。艾米丽知道那也是自己的工作，可是莉娜在催她赶快回家给她的大哥过生日。

“帮我也带一句生日快乐！二十二岁真的很重要！”

艾米丽走出了杂货店，她的面前是一片弥漫的灯火，路上的轿车和摩托车疾驰而过。她走了两步，开始回忆起过去在安纳西的街道上等车的场景，但是很快地，莉娜的笑声取代了面包店门口凄惨的铃声，她的话语变得比任何圣诞歌都要温暖，艾米丽感到浑身燥热不安，她紧张地吸气，肠胃在不停地翻滚，像是里面住进了一群蝴蝶；顺着夜晚的冷风，她强迫自己失落起来，但是她做不到，她太热了，她的脑子里全是莉娜和她回荡在大街小巷的笑声。

“莱耶斯先生……？”

齐格勒小姐端来了两杯咖啡放在审讯桌上，但是坐在窗户前面的男人并没有回头。他托着下巴，眼睛瞥向警署外面的街道，像是在脑海中计划着什么，连齐格勒的到来都没有注意到。莫里森总是说齐格勒的香水喷得有些过浓，现在看起来并非如此。

“对不起，小姐。我刚才在走神。”

“没事，喝点咖啡吧。”

“您是……？”

“莫里森警官的助理，安吉拉·齐格勒。”

莱耶斯打量着面前这个金发碧眼的女人，开始疑惑为什么警署里的人都长得差不多。他们像是参照一张完美的设计图，在流水线上用大型机器生产出来的家伙们。

“莫里森警官呢？”

“他去拿资料了。您请他出去的，不是么？”

“他是个尽忠职守的家伙。”

——就是脑子有点木。莱耶斯想着。

安吉拉笑了起来，那是一种半带着羞涩半带着欣慰的笑容：

“莫里森警官是这片区域里最负责的。”

“看得出来。”

“他一直想帮您。”

莱耶斯挑起眉毛，像是没有听懂那样，让齐格勒把话再重复一遍。

“他调查您很久了。有人说您涉嫌贩毒，可是他并不相信。他想帮您洗清罪行。”

莱耶斯咧开嘴，他不确定自己心里的感受和他的表情是否是一致的，可是这件事情从根本上来讲就很好笑。他刚想问莫里森为什么帮他，却不帮其他那些在快餐店打工的年轻人，对方却突然破门而入。他刚一进门就大喘着气，仿佛门外面有什么怪物在追他：

“莱耶斯先生，您的邻居打来电话了。”

莱耶斯皱起眉，不自觉地从椅子上站起来。莫里森看到对方的反应，又马上激动地解释道：

“她说您的家人出了点事，想让您立刻回家——您不用着急，她告诉我了地址，我现在可以载您过去！”

“出了什么事？”

那是莫里森第一次见到莱耶斯这样紧张。原先的他总是冰冷而尖酸的，就像是一股在逆着莫里森吹的冷风。

“她没有具体说，只是让您快点过去。我想最快的方法就是让我载您过去，如果您愿意的话——“

莱耶斯没有对莫里森说谢谢，但是他已经擅自走出了审讯室，而莫里森也一反常态，二话不说地跟了出去，丝毫不把警署的规章制度放在眼里，留下齐格勒一个人对着他们俩不言而和的“默契”发呆。莱耶斯毫不费力地在停车场里找到了莫里森的警车，莫里森快速地启动引擎，直奔目的地而去，嘴上一直叫莱耶斯不要担心。

他们穿过这座镇上人口最密集的公寓区，穿过繁华而嘈杂的downtown，穿过城郊的别墅和富人区，开过了许多漆黑一片的森林和河道，终于来到了城市边缘的灰色地带。这片地方乍看荒凉，一望无垠的草坪和低矮的灌木丛占据了全部视线，远处几辆闪着光的房车几乎成为了唯一的照明，但是只要是警察想，他们每走两步都能找到一点犯罪的证据。

“是这个地方——她说的。”

莫里森警官见四下无人，开始检查起自己逐渐失去信号的GPS，莱耶斯摇下车窗玻璃，观察着周围，突然在车的另一边捕捉到了一堆快速移动的黑影。

“莱耶斯先生，您不要着急，我马上——”

那堆黑影在莫里森的警车前快速地闪了过去，就在莫里森还一头雾水的时候，莱耶斯看出了什么。他解开安全带，跳下车，拼命地追着那些黑影，向着远处的草坪跑去，把莫里森一个人留在车上。

车外是漆黑一片，只有狭促的月光打在凹凸不平的土地上。莱耶斯一下车就被人给抓住了，那些人低声笑着，像是在逃学的孩子那样拉着他死命地往草地的远处跑。他们在漆黑的草地上跑了很久，最终莱耶斯和其他人跑进了一辆停在远处的房车里，不熟悉这片地形的莫里森被落在了后面。他惊诧中夹杂着喘息的喊叫越来越弱，直到变成了可以忽视的风声。房车在载上莱耶斯之后立马启动，向着更远处的农场驶去。

“Gabe，生日快乐！”

“生日快乐！”

莱耶斯摸索着吊灯的开关，在光打进车里的那一刻，他这才看清一切：房车的面积太小，他们全部挤在一起。卢西奥被杰西抗在肩上，法芮尔和詹米森坐在地板上，艾米丽的背贴着车门，Sombra在开车，莱耶斯自己被挤在一个介于副驾驶和后排之间的位置上。

“天啊……”

莱耶斯叹气，但是他们都知道他并没有惊讶。

“甩掉那个条子了么，Sombra？”

“包在我身上。”

Sombra边开车边比了个胜利的手势。

“Gabe，大家都在等你回去。篝火已经准备好了。”

“大家？”

“街上的人全来了。”

“马可也来了。”

詹米森补充道。

“你们怎么策划的？”

莱耶斯脸上的表情像是在责备，可是他们谁都知道他的心里肯定是欣慰的。

“卢西奥策划的，”Sombra解释道，“我回家的时候这三个小孩就在说你生日的事，他们求我用房车接你回来。我联系上了杰西，杰西又联系了艾米丽，艾米丽买了吃的。然后我听说你被条子抓走了，就给警署打电话，把你叫到这个地方。”

“下次用个好点的理由，我差点以为家里真的出事了。孩子们和你在一起是我最不放心的。”

Sombra对莱耶斯吐了吐舌头：

“你还是谢谢卢西奥吧，要不是他，我绝对不会让你踏上我的车。”

“他做了什么？”

“他帮我修好了挡风玻璃。

Sombra说着，指了指自己方向盘前那块全新的、闪亮的玻璃。

“你哪里来的钱，卢西奥？”

“准确地说，那是法芮尔的钱。”

卢西奥在杰西的肩膀上偷偷地笑着。莱耶斯惊讶地看着他：

“这就是你把钱拿走的原因？”

卢西奥继续笑，没有说话。法芮尔和艾米丽也笑了。莱耶斯把卢西奥从杰西的肩膀上抱下来，捏了捏他的脸：

“小偷。”

卢西奥吃痛地扭来扭去，企图躲过莱耶斯的手，嘴上的笑声从嬉笑变成了放声大吼，就像是一只处在激动中的小兽。他边笑边手舞足蹈地喊道：

“Gabe，生日快乐！我们都爱你！”

莱耶斯捏着他的脸，也跟着他笑了。

他们很快地开到了城外那座被遗弃的农场附近，这里是他们一贯开party的地方。就像是富豪递出精心书写的邀请函一样，只要他们在农场的草堆前升起了篝火，那就相当于是告诉附近所有流浪汉和醉鬼们，这里又有一场持续整晚的晚会。有时候篝火是莱耶斯家升起来的，有时候是别人来主持的——富人有富人的算计，穷人也有穷人的礼尚往来。他们小时候就是被这些漂泊在城市外的流浪汉抚养长大的，现在他们的party也自然少不了这些人。

火被詹米森点了起来，那个十几岁的小男孩在一辆废弃的翻斗车上站着，嘴里一边大骂着脏话一边兴奋地吆喝着别人的名字，仿佛在炫耀他的惊世杰作。火是他赖以生存的东西，他作为篝火派对的精神象征，天生就应该在这片狂乱中诞生。法芮尔在帮助大家往篝火里扔木棍和干草，就像她平时尽心尽力地往募捐箱里投硬币一样，充满着单纯的好意。卢西奥一边唱歌一边围着篝火跳舞，他是光着脚的，泥土和石块刮着他的脚心，带给他舒服的感觉。

艾米丽和杰西在烤肉给大家吃。比起呼喊，他们更喜欢坐在草地上看着其他人疯玩；杰西分给艾米丽一根烟，艾米丽分给杰西一瓶酒。只有在这个时候，他们不再是学校里的小丑。他们随意骂着愚蠢的同学，骂着没有燃气和父母的家，当然还有毫无希望的新学期。莱耶斯逐渐被聚集起来的流浪汉们围着，他们不分你我地搂着对方，莱耶斯被围在中间，像是远航归来、令所有臣民们都自豪的奥德修斯——

“莱耶斯家的支柱！”

“Gabe，我们的英雄！”

他不指望听到伊利亚特中的经典颂词，也不指望听到一句语法正确的句子，可是他能听到的比那些都要美妙。他能听到歌声，能听到吉他（杰西在农场里藏了一把），能听到酒瓶碰击在一起时悦耳的响声。法芮尔醉了，卢西奥吃撑了，詹米森开始和马可一起玩火。Sombra搞来了一台便携式音响，音响里放的是一个世纪前的摇滚。几年前，当别人在高中参加富丽堂皇的毕业舞会时，Gabe和他的家人也在农场里听着这些：

……

But you and I, we've been through that

但是我和你，我们早就经历了那些

And this is not our fate

这不是我们的命运

So let us stop talkin' falsely now

所以别再说那些谎话了

The hour's getting late

时间不早了

……

一天从清晨的混乱开始，在夜晚的狂欢中归于结束。这就是莱耶斯家的哲学。他们肆无忌惮地唱歌、大吼、放火、做任何一件能把警察招来的事情。任何一个人有理智的人都不知道他们在想什么，但是理智——按照莱耶斯家的想法——就是最愚蠢的东西，因为仅靠理智，这个世界上没有任何东西是可以解释的。

莫里森的警车最终找到了他们。

艾米丽尖叫了一声“警察”，杰西边骂边起身。他一手抓着卢西奥的衣领向前猛冲，一手把没喝完的啤酒往喉咙里灌。他们全部开始四散而逃，像是被灯火照亮的一群飞虫。夜色漆黑，篝火的光太明艳，莫里森的眼睛刺痛，他看不清任何一个人的脸。

而小偷和小丑们却跑得无比飞快。他们一转眼就消失了，留下了满地的空酒瓶和燥热的空气。

但是他们没有消失。纵眼望去，他们总在这个国家里，和土地连在一起。下一秒钟，他们仿佛又可以在哪里重聚。

莫里森叹了口气。他不知道自己为何站在空无一人的火堆前。一台便携式音响还在放着他最不熟悉的摇滚。


	3. Chapter 3

周一那天杰西在教导处站了一天，周二那天他没能来上学，周三那天，终于，杰西回来了。

周三中午的时候源氏被拉去和一群女孩吃午饭，半藏回避了她们的盛情邀请，自己一个人坐在餐厅外面的长椅上吃快餐。今早的时候他没有让保姆给他装午饭盒，因为他不想再像昨天那样让路过的人都对着他碗里的食物大呼小叫。源氏倒是丝毫不介意把半藏的那份午餐拿走，然后大方分给他新交的一众女性朋友。

半藏在餐厅买了最便宜的薯条。他坐在长椅上，盯着餐厅的入口，想着杰西什么时候会过来吃饭。但是这个想法本身有瑕疵：像杰西那样特立独行的人或许并不会在这附近吃午饭。他或许根本不吃。

除了西班牙语课，半藏和杰西还在同一节英语课上。在今天英语课的时候，老师让他们每个人即兴创作一首诗，然后上台将自己创作的诗念给全班同学听，最后班上会评选出最好的。他们全都念完了一遍，老师让每个人站起来说自己心目中的最佳。杰西是第一个被叫到的，他站起来，眼眶周围还有周一打架时留下的淤青。他用一种洪亮而肯定的声调说他最喜欢半藏的诗。他说半藏的诗虽然晦涩，但却是最动人的。半藏的诗是关于他家乡的樱花，但他描写的却不是樱花的美丽，而是它们短暂的花期以及突如其来的凋零。杰西说在半藏的诗里，他能体会到一种很独特的情感。

老师引导他说，“这就是不同文化给我们带来的——”

杰西打断了她：

“不，不是文化差别，琼斯小姐。是人的差别。”

到了半藏站起来的时候，他说他最喜欢杰西的诗，因为他读到了一种气魄。他还说杰西的视野更开阔，更有趣，超脱了其他人写诗时的俗套。杰西写的是一个虚构故事，故事里他和一个西部小镇上的逃犯比赛枪法，他赢了，带走了赏金，一个人孤独地离开了小镇，从始至终连名字也没有留下。结尾干净利落，就像是子弹出去后枪口留下的一缕白烟。

最后班上的同学投票，半藏获胜了。除了半藏以外，没有人投给杰西。

半藏继续吃着薯条，眼睛盯着餐厅门口来来回回摇摆的玻璃门。就在他发愣的时候，他的肩膀被人剧烈地拍了一下，侵入他鼻子里的是一股怪异的味道，像是某种他很熟悉的化学药品，可是他叫不上来名字。那个他一直期待的人出现在了他身边，一只手揽着他的脖子，另外一只手拿走了一把薯条。半藏有好久都说不出话来。杰西对着他肆无忌惮地笑，仿佛那就是他的一贯表情。通过近距离的观察，半藏注意到杰西的下巴上有一点胡渣，像是小狗身上柔软的绒毛；他的头发比一般男生要长，几根刘海随着他的动作而乱晃；他有神的眼睛藏在那些刘海下，是温暖的褐色，和他的头发颜色一样。半藏感受着杰西的那只手在他的背部胡乱而随意地摸着，像是不安分的狗的爪子，又是那么滚烫有力，几乎让他坐立不安。

半藏这才注意到杰西真的很高大，和他自己的身高比起来。

“嘿，怎么一个人坐在这里？”

打过招呼后，杰西和半藏客套了两句，但是又不像是真的在客套，而是充满好奇和热情地诉说着什么有趣的事。半藏很欣慰杰西并没有沮丧——即便他在开学的第一天就被罚站，英语课上又没人投给他票。他或许已经习惯了这些待遇也不说定。

半藏不擅长交际，但他在努力找话：

“你妹妹今天来上学了么？”

“艾米丽？她没有。她有点感冒了。”

“你昨天怎么没来？”

“你猜呢？”

半藏想了一会儿，他想问杰西是不是喝酒喝过头了，因为他到现在还能在他的下巴上闻到没有擦干净的啤酒味，但是他为了表现得尽量礼貌，还是说道：

“你周一那天太生气了？”

“我？我不生气——”杰西笑道，他的手在说话的过程中一直摆来摆去，几乎遮挡了半藏的全部视线，让他只能看到杰西的脸和他的眼睛，“就是上不了课让我有点烦。”

半藏注意到杰西有一双很大、布满了茧子和伤口的手，像是经常参加什么体力劳动；可是与此同时，他的虎口上还沾着墨水和橡皮屑，让人觉得他是埋头苦读的学生。

“你想上课？”

“当然了。”

“那为什么周二不来学校？”

“我来不了。我起床晚了。”

半藏笑了，他讽刺道：

“这是虚伪，杰西。”

“不，我发誓我真的想上课。你知道的，我从来不写作业，如果连课也不听，那我就真的什么也不会了，下次考试肯定会完蛋。”

“为什么不写作业？”

“我写不了。——不过这不是重点，”杰西突然扯开话题，“昨天的笔记借我看一下吧，我们不是有很多课一样么？”

半藏从书包里拿出自己的笔记。这时候他的薯条已经被杰西抓完了。半藏有一瞬间的后悔，他在想他当初为什么没有多买一些。薯条吃完了，笔记也借完了，杰西或许要走了。杰西摸了摸自己沾着油脂的嘴角，突然想起什么：

“嘿，半藏，你想不想看个好玩的？”

“什么？”

半藏抬起头，他控制不住自己语调里的期待。

杰西得意地笑了笑，用带着油的手指从裤兜里掏出一摞扑克牌。那些黑白花纹的牌在他的大手上旋转飞舞，仿佛他们彼此之间是充满信任感的主仆。即便只有几秒钟，但是杰西向半藏展示了他的切牌技术，仿佛他的手指是颇具经验的木偶师，而那些硬纸片就是被他完全掌握了的提线木偶。

“跟我来。”

杰西站起来向餐厅里快步走去，半藏紧随其后。餐厅里的人看到杰西大摇大摆地走进来，都对着他指指点点，有几个一直和他作对的人开始吹口哨，嘴里笑着“看看是谁回来了”。杰西非但不躲避他们，还向着这几个人和他们身边的啦啦队员走过去：

“伙计们，姑娘们，有没有人想玩牌？”

“杰西，聚众赌博可是要被留堂的。”

“害怕了么，大个子？”

杰西笑道，在他们身边大大咧咧地坐下，摊开一副扑克牌：

“我们不赌钱，就赌一顿午饭。——如果我赢了，你给我和我的朋友去餐厅买两份套餐。”

“嘿，谁都知道你会出千。滚开吧，小子。”

这句话确实不假——不说杰西的名声，就连他摸牌时那熟练的手势都已经让别人产生了戒心。

“这回我们来个没法作弊的，”杰西说着，把那副扑克牌摆在一个女孩面前，“甜心，随便挑一张，不要让我看到。我来猜猜看你挑了什么。”

啦啦队的女孩犹豫着，转身看了一眼她身后那个在橄榄球队担任四分卫的男友——他足足有六英尺五英寸那么高。那个人默许了她，对杰西的这些伎俩露出了不屑一顾的冷笑。

“甜心，这是一张红桃么？”

杰西问道。

“我不能告诉你。”

女孩抿着嘴，对着自己抽出的那张牌偷笑。

“没错，别告诉我。”

“——嘿，杰西，如果你输了怎么办？”

有个人突然兴致盎然地喊道。

“我让你们每个人揍我一拳。”

“每个人？”

半藏在他身后默不作声地看着，但是他已经开始紧张起来。他甚至开始计划着若是杰西输了，他该想一个什么办法带他逃跑——从这群个个都超过六英尺的大个子之间。

“我猜是——”

然而杰西完全没有一点慌张的模样，他还是那样咧开嘴笑着，仿佛面前的一切在他眼里都渺小而微弱，他则是要强大得多的那个人。突然间半藏不再担心他了，他甚至也开始相信起杰西的魔力。

“——是红桃Q么，甜心？“

“我的天啊！”女孩捂着嘴惊叫道，激动地把那张牌甩在桌子上，“你怎么知道的？”

“这很简单，”麦克雷笑着从桌子上拿回那张牌，对着女孩眨了眨眼睛，“因为你就和红桃皇后一样美。”

“嘿，注意点——“

女孩的男友已经面色阴沉地隔在了他们之间，杰西的调情被阻碍，他无所谓地耸耸肩：

“冷静点，大个子。餐厅的收银机在那边。别忘了，两份套餐，记得拿吸管。”

“别跟他计较了。去吧，大卫。”

其他人都在劝他不要在女朋友面前失了风度，他攥着拳头，嘴上对杰西威胁说“下次你死定了”，但是却只能硬着头皮去餐厅买餐。过不了多久，杰西和半藏带着两份热腾腾的午餐跑到了餐厅外。

“我告诉你一个好地方，比这把长椅好多了。”

杰西带着半藏去了教学楼后面，在橄榄球场的看台旁边有一片绿荫，中午的时候那里一个人也没有。

“你总是来这里么？”

“有时候。”

他们吃着免费的午餐，杰西对半藏说：

“如果你不想买午饭，我可以每天找那样一个呆瓜给我们买。”

半藏根本不需要别人给他买午餐。他突然想起来，杰西似乎是这个学校里唯一不知道他“很有钱”的人了。

“你到底是怎么做到的？”

“运气。”

“别骗我。”

“甜心，魔术师不能告诉别人他的诡计。这是职业操守。”

半藏有一阵子没说话，他似乎完全沉浸在了那个过于甜腻的称呼里，但是杰西看起来并不在意。

“杰西，你每天中午都这么吃饭么？”

“有时候靠这个，但是蠢货也不是那么多，还有些人耍赖，”提到自己拮据的生活状态，杰西似乎并不沮丧，反而是非常自豪，“有时候艾米丽的男朋友请我吃。”

“她有男朋友？“

半藏确实很惊讶。光看她冰冷的脸，他以为她是那种任何一个男人都高攀不起的女孩。现在光是“有男朋友”这一件事情就降低了她在半藏心目中的形象。

“你喜欢她，对么？”杰西察觉到半藏稍瞬即逝的失落，突然问道，“所以你才待在这里。你想和我套近乎，以此来接近她。”

“不是。当然不是。”

“嘛，喜欢她的人很多，你不是第一个或者最后一个，所以别紧张，”杰西被半藏那副着急的模样逗乐了，“她的男朋友也不是真的男朋友，而是一个自愿请她吃饭的家伙。我也可以捎带着被请一顿。”

“——杰西，我不喜欢她。那也不是我待在这里的原因。”

“那是什么原因？”

半藏没有立即回答出来，杰西自己好像也在躲避什么，他的眼睛盯着天空，很快地略过了这个问题。一阵诡谲的沉默突然在他们之间蔓延开来，直到远处朦朦胧胧地响起了一阵欢快的铃声：

“——操，刚才那个是上课铃么？”

“可能是预备铃。”

“完了，我下节是体育课，我还没有换鞋——”

杰西说着，从草地上爬了起来，把吃干净的盘子丢在原地，飞快地奔向教学楼。他边在人群中跑，边艰难地和半藏挥手：

“回头见，半藏！“

“回头见。”

半藏小声嘀咕着，确定杰西根本不会听见。他站起来把杰西丢下的垃圾和空盘子都清理干净，然后背起书包慢悠悠地走出了树荫底下。源氏在远处的人群中和他打招呼，他的身边已经像过去那样围了很多叽叽喳喳的女孩。

“嘿，哥，我看到你和那个人混在一起。”

“他叫杰西。”

“你为什么不和我们坐？我知道你讨厌吵，但是这里也有几个很好的女孩，说不准你也喜欢。”

半藏不想理源氏，他的心里突然开始想着那几首诗。下课之前，英语老师布置作业让他们回家改进自己的诗，下个礼拜再重新读给同学们听。半藏开始想着自己的诗，还有杰西的。他在想着这两首诗具有共同点的可能性。

时间过得很慢，尤其是在麻烦接踵而至的时候。

周一那天莫里森警官去高中接走杰西和艾米丽，他们俩在校外贩毒的事情也传播开了，到了周五放学的时候，已经有不少家长和学校投诉此事。压力之下，教导主任要求对莱耶斯家进行一次家访，决定是否要把这些生活习惯不良、家庭环境堪忧的高中生送到所谓的“少年康复中心”，也就是几年前詹米森待过的那个地方。

“理论上来说，”杰西点燃一支烟，然后把打火机分给莱耶斯和艾米丽，周六清晨，他们三个在公交车站等车，“康复中心也没什么，我又不是没去过。那里面的病人都是一些唯唯诺诺的蠢货，我光靠着打牌就能赚他们好多。那个地方吃的也不错，早餐还有橙汁和鸡蛋。唯一不好的就是那些烦人的护士，他们总想喂你吃那种不知道名字的药片，吃多了之后你就会变成植物人。”

“杰西，你一旦进去就说不好要待上几年。”

莱耶斯提醒道。

“几年又有什么所谓。只要我被鉴定为精神有问题，就像是詹米森那样，我就可以白吃白住。”

“但是你出不去，没有自由。所以詹米森才逃了出来。”

“那倒是有道理，”杰西靠在一根电线杆上，回想起酒的味道，“没有酒，没有烟，没有户外活动。一群脑子进水的心理专家觉得小组谈话可以解决所有问题。他们把你当做摇篮里的婴儿，每天给你喂奶，给你换尿布，你唯一需要做的就是哭，告诉他们你有多需要他们的帮助。”

“——绝对不能去康复中心。”

艾米丽突然说道，有些神经紧张地盯着自己的脚尖。

“艾米丽，”杰西笑着叹了口气，“高中其实也不比康复中心好到哪里去。你比我清楚。”

“高中，还可以……”艾米丽拿着那根烟，半晌没抽过一口，像是被街上的冷风给吹得冻住了，“我觉得还可以。”

“怎么了？你不是我们中最恨高中的人么？“

“杰西，高中的确很糟糕。高中毫无意义。反正我们又不需要那些分数，也不需要那些同学，因为到最后，我们都知道我们会去哪里——就像Gabe一样，混入这个社会。”

艾米丽偷偷瞥了一眼莱耶斯。莱耶斯抽着烟，不说话。

“但是高中，高中里有……”

艾米丽憋了很久，还是在思想斗争中败下阵来，没有把自己想说的说出来。

杰西的眉头撇下来，可是他却在笑艾米丽的天真：

“天啊，真是乱套了。你不要信以为真，艾米丽。我怎么可能真的想去康复中心，我在逗你玩罢了。说实在的，无论是哪里我都不想去，就算是在学校里，那些人也觉得你有问题，想要拯救你，想要教育你。哪里都是差不多的，我现在只想快点毕业，然后跑到外面去，没错，就和Gabe一样，在外面做点事业。说真的，我为什么还在上学呢？“

莱耶斯坚决地回答了杰西的问题：

“你必须要上完高中。这点没得商量。”

“为什么呢？有什么意义呢？操，在学校里被人叫作毒贩么？被教导主任成天针对么？你呢，艾米丽，你为什么想去高中？你不喜欢那些精虫上脑的男人，对吧？你知道他们成天追在你后面只为了和你上床，对吧？”

“杰西，这和男人没关系——”

艾米丽生气了。杰西叹了口气，也不说话了。

最终还是莱耶斯担当起了总结的任务：

“你们两个都给我读完高中。至于说毕业以后你们想做什么我管不着。现在最主要的是解决这次家访。”

“怎么解决？我们已经完了——”杰西摊开手，挖苦道，“想象一下：莱因哈特先生进门，看到詹米森在客厅里制作炸弹，看到卢西奥光着身子在院子里跑来跑去，看到法芮尔，一个十一岁的小女孩，承担着所有的清洁工作，看到艾米丽在楼梯下的小房间里蜷缩，就和哈利·波特当年如出一辙，看到我墙上那些裸女海报和你房间里的那些毒品。”

“我没把毒品放在我房间里。”

“随便吧，都差不多——”

“你们被教导主任盯上有我一半的错，我让那个警官说了那些话。”

“那个警官，我的天啊，”艾米丽一想到他就受不了，“他到底是怎么回事？你和他到底在纠缠什么，Gabe？”

“我和他什么也没纠缠。他总是想抓住我，但是现在也没有任何证据。”

“那个家伙看起来有点愚蠢。”

“我也是这么想的。”

“或许我们能再利用他一次。”

“计划是什么？”

莱耶斯像是终于听到了什么靠谱的东西，紧紧地盯着杰西。杰西一直都是以足智多谋出名的，他想了一会儿，然后坦白道：

“可以这样，让那个警官亲口告诉莱因哈特先生，我们全家和毒品一点关系都没有。”

莱耶斯突然想起某个人似乎告诉过他，莫里森其实一直想给他洗清嫌疑。

“怎么才能让那个条子为我们说话？”

艾米丽问，杰西似乎对这个问题早已准备：

“我们要有耐心，艾米丽。——他看起来像是个同情心泛滥的人，我们只需要把自己演得够好就行了。艾米丽，看看你，一张这么楚楚动人的脸，你就使劲演吧，像过去那样。当然，我们甚至还有杀手锏，可爱的卢西奥和法芮尔——他们两个也能打动警官的心。至于詹米森，只要让他躲起来别坏事就行了。”

艾米丽被逗笑了，她也用同样的嘲讽语气说：

“从哪一步开始呢？不如我们请他吃一顿饭？”

“找个体面一点的地方，显示一下我们的诚意。Olive Garden怎么样？”

杰西在她的主意上加以补充。

莱耶斯出乎意料地没有反驳他俩，他插嘴道：

“说来很巧，那家餐厅的一个经理在我那里买了点货，我或许可以给他一个便宜的价钱，让他给我预定一个好位置。”

“Gabe，真难得，你这么快就同意我的计划了。”

杰西惊讶地说道，他从前的足智多谋都被莱耶斯称为“不能成大器的小聪明”。

“这回你倒是没说错，”莱耶斯冲着灰蒙蒙的天空吐了一口白烟，“根据我的了解，那个莫里森警官确实像是会被那些东西打动的人。”

这时候公交车来了，莱耶斯先上去了，他要赶去上早班。没过一会儿杰西的巴士也来了，他要坐车去城郊的别墅区给一个富人家的小孩补课。艾米丽被独自留在了公交车站。周六的清晨七点半，放眼望去，四处一个人都没有，街上的店铺甚至没有开门。

她抽了一口烟，心有余悸地回忆起刚才杰西说不去高中的时候，她自己内心里有多么慌乱。

从前她是这个家庭里的头一号革命家。和她的祖先一样，她流着愤怒而激进的血，想要把这个充满着残渣的丑类世界给掀翻，但是不知道从什么时候起，她突然被人抓住了把柄，打回了原形。周二那天中午，莉娜遵守诺言和她一起吃饭，她们共同分享了一条薄荷糖。周三那天她因为法芮尔的家长会而没去上学，莉娜特意打电话问她的身体如何（只是她的手机因为欠费所以没有接到）。后来学校里盛传她是毒贩子，莉娜百般安慰她：

“一切都会过去的，艾米丽。别管他们。”

莉娜的安慰从内容上来说贫瘠无力，但是艾米丽却像是愚蠢而自作多情的小女孩，认为这点希望足够她继续撑下去。杰西是对的，学校从一开始就糟糕透顶而且毫无意义，对她来说更是如此。可是在这么阴暗、丑陋、毫无一点同情心的地方却诞生了莉娜，这真是一件不可思议的事情。既然艾米丽这么恨学校，她也同时应该恨莉娜，可是她做不到这一点——为什么呢？莉娜不过是一个比其他人更善良的女孩罢了；她不过是多管闲事罢了；退一万步讲，就算她和其他人不一样，那又能怎么样呢？艾米丽又能从莉娜身上期望什么呢？她难道不是早就遁入黑暗，无所寻觅了么？

艾米丽的车也来了，她坐了上去。她要去一个男同学的家里，那个人叫杰哈，已经追了她三年，几乎每个周末他们都做爱。杰哈的父亲开了一所学校，当初要不是有他，詹米森根本没法从康复中心里逃出来，去那所学校上学。家里的人都知道艾米丽和杰哈的事情，但是他们什么也不说。艾米丽也什么都不说。每次她和杰哈在一起的时候，她都想象自己是另外一个人。

一切都是杰西那小子的主意。莱耶斯只是执行罢了。

他不断地提醒自己这点，好让他的负罪感和羞耻心不再加重。周日那天，莱耶斯牵着卢西奥和法芮尔的手去警署拜访莫里森，活像是一个带着孩子去法官面前博得同情的单身母亲。而他的目的也的确如此。

两个孩子在警署上下引起了不小的波动，齐格勒小姐和一众女警察都夸张地尖叫，样子就如同在互联网上看到了可爱的猫咪。她们一会儿抱起卢西奥和他玩耍，一会儿又细声细语地问法芮尔她的学校如何。莫里森也被这两个孩子吓住了，他本身有很多话想和莱耶斯说，但是他现在一句也想不起来了。

莱耶斯先开口道：

“对不起，警官先生，那天都是这几个孩子的错，我是来和你道歉的。”

说着，他将周一晚上的故事原封不动地讲了一遍，只是在提到他自己的态度时，他一直坚称“我想让他们停车，我很担心您是否在找我，可是他们就是不听我的。莫里森警官，我早就想道歉了。”

莫里森——如果他真的和莱耶斯想的一样愚昧——应该会轻易地相信这些说辞。但是他似乎没有。他呆愣地观察了那两个小孩几十秒钟，最终摇了摇头，仿佛是一个溺爱过度的家长对自己调皮捣蛋的孩子毫无办法。

“莱耶斯先生，我不怪您。您应该早点告诉我那天是您的生日。但是在郊外纵火是不允许的——”

“先生，”法芮尔突然抬起头说，乖巧的模样像是一只兔子，“您可以不要怪我哥哥么？那些火是我点的。”

“不，姑娘，我不怪你哥哥，也不怪你——”

莫里森被吓坏了，连忙说道。他受不了一个小女孩这么和他求情。

“警官先生，您不用听法芮尔的，”莱耶斯故意严厉地瞪了法芮尔一眼，把她揽到自己身后，“为了表示我们全家的歉意，我想请您吃一顿饭。我知道上次您想请我的弟弟妹妹吃饭，被他们拒绝了，所以这次我是来补偿的。”

“这，我只是在做我应该做的，我不怪他们，我——”

莫里森绝对没想到莱耶斯会请自己吃饭，他剧烈地摆手，不知道该说什么。他察觉到自己丝毫不像一个威严的警官，他不仅是屡次纵容莱耶斯家种种出格的行为，甚至还帮他们一起撒谎，现在甚至还要被他们的一顿饭给“贿赂”了。

“您也可以带上齐格勒小姐一起，我们也很欢迎她。而且您看看吧，她和卢西奥相处得多好。”

说着，莱耶斯指了指角落里正在抱着卢西奥的齐格勒。卢西奥天真地问她“大姐姐，那个是什么？”，齐格勒小姐耐心地回答“这是一把枪，卢西奥，你还不能碰。”莱耶斯确定卢西奥早就知道枪是什么了，但是那小子的演技一直都炉火纯青，不知道是和谁学的。兴许他只是太依恋齐格勒小姐温暖的胸脯了也说不定。

“杰克，认识莱耶斯一家真是荣幸，我认为你应该接受这次邀请，就当是交个朋友。”

齐格勒微笑着对着莫里森建议道，莫里森看出她已经完全被那两个小孩给收买了。

“可是您要请我去哪里吃饭？我的意思是说，不用去什么很贵的地方——”

来了，来了。莫里森嫌他们很穷。莱耶斯在心里不屑地讥讽。

“不管是什么地方，我们一定负担得起就是了，这点您不用担心，”莱耶斯做出一副不卑不亢的样子，“下周三晚上怎么样？我们全家都会去，您也可以带上齐格勒小姐。”

“先生，请您一定要来。”

法芮尔提醒道，又用那双水灵灵的黑眼睛盯着莫里森看，像是要把他融化掉。

“我……”

莫里森觉得自己的舌头僵住了。他发现法芮尔长得有那么一点像莱耶斯，而莱耶斯却不可能用那样楚楚可怜的目光盯着自己，可是这种似有似无的重合感几乎要让他发疯。

“先生，我们全家都没什么朋友，”法芮尔突然开始声情并茂地诉说道，就连脚尖都因为着急而垫了起来，“我想和您交个朋友，这样我的排球比赛您就可以来看了。我的哥哥姐姐总是没时间去。”

“你打排球么，姑娘？“

莫里森看到她这副模样，声音软了下来，他甚至就连骨头都软了。

“我打排球，踢足球，还打篮球。我的篮球比男生都打得好。”

法芮尔激动地说，这还是头一次有别人对她的体育活动感兴趣。从前，家里没有一个人去看过她的比赛，即便她几乎每一次都带领团队以大比分获胜。

“你真厉害，”莫里森蹲下身，摸了摸法芮尔的脑袋，他的内心里又升起了想要帮助她的冲动，“下次你有比赛的时候可以告诉我，我或许会有时间去看。”

“真的么？那您能去看卢西奥的话剧么？”

法芮尔的声音又提高了，她比任何一刻都要兴奋。

“法芮尔，够了——“

莱耶斯觉得再缠下去只是浪费时间——这已经超出了他们一开始的剧本。但是那个警官却对这些孩子的课余生活很感兴趣，他热情地和他们聊着天，就如同是广告里那些友善到不能再友善的大人。这种大人在莱耶斯看来都是虚伪而邪恶的敌人。

“卢西奥表演话剧么？”

莫里森感兴趣地问，法芮尔激动地答道：

“是啊，他刚进学校就去了话剧社。而且我的姐姐，艾米丽，她也可以表演话剧！”

“我见过你姐姐，”莫里森突然回忆起那个让他无话可说的冰冷的女孩，可是他没有在法芮尔面前说她的坏话，“你姐姐是个迷人的女孩。”

“她可会表演了！原来在小学，我去过一次她的演出，她是明星——”

“法芮尔，艾米丽不再去话剧社了。”

莱耶斯黑着脸提醒道。

“是啊，她不再去了，但是我希望她可以去，”法芮尔短暂地失落了一刻，但是她马上打起精神来，“你知道么，Gabe，这次我们小学会和艾米丽的高中合作表演一部话剧。我想让艾米丽和卢西奥都在里面。”

在莱耶斯还没说话之前，莫里森把手放在法芮尔的肩膀上，柔声对她说：

“姑娘，你的想法都是好的，我也想帮你，不过你哥哥工作很忙，你也得理解他，好么？”

法芮尔的眉头撇下来，像是在消化什么很苦的东西，不过她最终还是乖巧地点头：

“好吧。”

“——好了，那就说好了，周三晚上我请您吃饭。具体的时间地点我会再通知您，莫里森警官。”

莱耶斯看着自己的妹妹完全被莫里森“感动”了，终于忍无可忍地抓住法芮尔，把她给拽到了自己身后。他对另一边还在和齐格勒小姐玩拍手掌游戏的卢西奥喊道：

“我们得走了，卢西奥，不要再缠着齐格勒小姐了。别忘了你们明天还要去上学。”

“来了。”

卢西奥不舍地从齐格勒的怀里跑出来，牵住了莱耶斯的手。他们三个终于从警署离开，离开前法芮尔偷偷地向莫里森警官要了电话号码。在回家的路上，莱耶斯不满地对法芮尔教育道：

“你演得太过头了。你记得我们刚开始说的么，只要让莫里森来吃饭就可以了。”

但是法芮尔没有回话。她攥着手里的电话号码，开始满心期待着下一次排球比赛上有一个人过来给自己加油。她只要想着这个画面就会幸福地笑出来。

“Gabe，我们和莫里森先生成为朋友好不好？”

“那本来就是我们要做的。”

“不，我是说，”法芮尔抱着莱耶斯的胳膊，把脸埋进他的夹克里，“真正的朋友。我们从来没有那种朋友，不是么？”

“法芮尔，整条街上的人都是我们的朋友。我们互相帮助。“

“可是，”法芮尔的声音逐渐小了下去，莱耶斯听出那其中有颤抖，“我想要那种朋友，你知道的，朋友……一个就好，可以么？”

莱耶斯黑着脸，一句话不说地向前走着。法芮尔突然像是闹脾气那样拖着他，不让他前进。这是在人来人往的大街上，莱耶斯嫌丢人，不耐烦地吼了她一句，她却小声地哭了起来，泪水透过莱耶斯的夹克，沾湿了他的皮肤。莱耶斯叹了一口气，抱起法芮尔，穿过街上熙熙攘攘的人群，就那样冒着冷风一路把她带回了家里。


	4. Chapter 4

某一天，当半藏再次和杰西在那片树荫下吃过午饭之后，杰西跑去体育室换鞋，半藏干脆就翘课在那个地方躺着，享受着午后的阳光从树枝之间打下来，就像是有一只温暖的手在他的身上摸来摸去。杰西曾经那么摸过他——他说他想摸摸半藏的肌肉。这句话听起来很奇怪，但是杰西的目的其实很单纯：半藏因为脚踝有伤不能上体育课，但是杰西非常好奇他上半身健壮的肌肉是从哪里来的。

“你的脚踝永远也不会好了么？你不是可以走路么？”

“我父亲不让我参加体育课，他太怕我的旧伤复发。”

“真亏你的身材这么好——我是说，你看起来经常锻炼。”

“那都是过去了。”

半藏答道，把杰西放在他臂膀上的手拿下来。他失神地盯着自己被杰西碰过的那个地方，仿佛对自己不能上体育课这件事耿耿于怀。杰西识相地再也没有提起。

半藏躺在树荫下。他还有作业要写，还有一门课要上，但是他每次午饭之后都休息一会儿，回忆着中午时杰西和他说的种种趣事。他眉飞色舞的样子完全不像是一个备受欺凌的小丑亦或是一个艰难度日的穷学生，相反地，半藏总是觉得杰西的口才可以让他成为整个学校中最有趣的人，只是其他人对杰西的天赋都选择视而不见罢了。杰西在校园里的人缘不好，也正因如此，他所谈的事情总是不落俗套。他给半藏讲他做家教时的轶事。他说他去年辅导过一个叫艾什莉的女生，那个女生在城郊外的一所私立天主教学校上学，每年的学费就有三万。

“那个妞真的很可以。简直把我害惨了。”

“发生什么了？”

“每次我给她辅导作业，她都要趴在桌子底下给我口交。”

“口交？”

“是啊，有一次被她妈妈发现了。我被赶了出去，还差点被以猥亵未成年罪逮捕起来——要不是艾什莉求着她的父母不要报警。”

半藏不知道该怎么回话。杰西说那个女孩是个疯子。她太过于迷恋他，以至于她不仅听不进去他讲的课，还总是忍不住钻到桌子底下吸他的老二。

“我发现那些乖乖女都很淫荡，只要她们野起来那真是管不住——我就这样丢了那份待遇不错的工作。”

“那个女孩喜欢你么？”

“你说呢？我猜是吧。反正她也不是那种随便就给家教口交的荡妇——天，一个贞洁虔诚的信徒！她戴着眼镜，留着长发，又瘦又小，就和每个书呆子都差不多。难道我很吸引这种女孩么？”

杰西问道，像是一个少年在得意地自吹自擂。而半藏没有说话。他知道他应该学着源氏那样，在女孩的话题上表现得更粗鲁一些，可是他突然觉得自己浑身都烧了起来，不知道是因为“口交”这一个画面，还是因为杰西说乖乖女都喜欢他。半藏得承认，杰西身上那股自由而爽朗的气息的确吸引着那些渴望逃走的人。

自从杰西讲过那个故事之后，半藏总是在想着所谓的“口交”，而且是站在那个叫艾什莉的女孩的视角——这个画面几乎色情到让半藏开始整日不在状态。每次他看到杰西，他总是不由自主地去想某些下流的东西，而那些东西一方面和杰西的率直、简单不相符，一方面又和他那高大的身材、温暖的手掌很相配。在外人看来，他们的关系还维持在纯洁的友情上，有时候杰西教他一些复杂的西班牙语，有时候半藏会给杰西讲日本的鬼怪传说。不过半藏私自打破了这条界限。在他狭小而封闭的内心里，他会偷偷将性爱和杰西联系在一起，然后不得不承认那或许是一件很美的事情。

就在他胡乱地、像是发春期的青少年那样想着这些事的时候，一个家伙在这片树荫下找到了他。半藏睁眼，他看到一个打扮另类、面带邪笑的女孩站在他身边，很无礼地蹲下身和他说话：

“久仰大名了，岛田半藏。”

“你是？”

“Sombra——如果你从宋哈娜嘴里听说过我的话。”

的确，宋哈娜和半藏讲过关于Sombra的事情，就在昨天。宋哈娜提到这个学校里有一只“狐狸”令她非常讨厌，那个人已经在这个学校里待了七年以上，利用各种各样的手段留级。半藏想不出这种做法有什么好处，但是宋哈娜解释说这样那只狐狸就可以有更多资源和时间收集信息，而且在学校里凡是有低保的学生都可以免费吃午饭。

“学校里有什么信息可以收集？”

“信息不是眼前的东西。就和股票一样，收集信息也是一门投资，”宋哈娜一本正经地教育半藏，“比如说等你以后成为了什么有名的家伙，我就可以拿你高中时期的糗事威胁你。”

“真的有人会被这种东西威胁到么？“

“多的是，否则你以为那只狐狸怎么过活？”

“她叫什么名字？”

半藏笑着，不以为然。

“她没有名字。她现在叫安妮，去年叫克洛伊，所有人都知道她的名字不是真的。但是她有一个代号，凡是想和她做交易的人都叫她Sombra，黑影的意思。”

“在哪里可以找到这个家伙？”

“半藏，我劝你别做这种事情。买卖别人的私人信息很不道德。”

“你开学的时候不是还威胁过我，要我把我的家庭背景告诉你么？”

哈娜哽住了，不知道该怎么回话。半藏得意的笑容让她发现自己过去听到的事情都是他编的。

“半藏，你原先的故事是在骗我？”

“你以后还是少八卦一点吧，哈娜。”

半藏笑着。那还是宋哈娜第一次察觉到眼前这个人和她经常调侃的“书呆子”、“胆小鬼”、“乖乖仔”判若两人。这个人虽然只是撒了一个谎，但是这个谎却不知为何在他身后无限弥漫着，直到将他整个人都罩得如同是一团充满谜团的雾气。

自从宋哈娜那样充满怨气地介绍过Sombra之后，半藏就对这个“黑影”的存在越来越感兴趣。他知道若是她真的那么神通广大，那么她找到他应该也是迟早的事。而这一天比半藏想的要快，就是今天——她没有让他失望。

“岛田半藏，你还打算在这里逃课到什么时候？”

“午饭后休息一会儿是有益的。”

“你变得和杰西一样油嘴滑舌了。”

“或许吧。”

半藏笑了，从草坪上坐起来，用一双看不出喜怒的眼睛盯着Sombra。而Sombra并没有害怕，反而是反过来调侃道：

“别装得一副被我打扰了的样子。如果我今天不来找你，明天你也会来找我。”

“看来你很明白。”

“岛田半藏，你打算装腿瘸装到什么时候？”

“我只是脚踝有伤，不是腿瘸。”

“好啊，用脚踝有伤掩盖你那惊人的运动能力。那你打算什么时候把外套脱下来——九月也没那么冷吧？或是说你‘健壮’的胳膊上画着什么不可告人的东西？例如说是一只——呃，我想想，麒麟？”

“麒麟是中国的。我的胳膊上纹着一条龙。”

“看来你承认了。”

“Sombra，以一个高中生的程度来评判，你已经做的很不错了，”半藏平日里的伪装一个接一个地被拆穿，他却丝毫没有慌张的模样，反而是早有预料似的懒散地眯起眼睛，“我不知道你在用我的信息做什么生意，但是总归不会很大，所以我劝你不要为了那点蝇头小利就把自己的前途送葬了——如果你有的话。”

“你已经开始威胁我的性命了么，”Sombra说着，装作一副害怕的样子，“岛田家的少主？“

半藏很久没有听过别人这么叫他了：

“如果你识相，Sombra，你最好开始跟我讲条件。——在我们那个世界里，如果像你这样的情报贩子‘进贡’的东西足够好，你的命就保住了。”

“相反地，”Sombra讥讽地接话道，“如果我忤逆你，我明天就有可能尸骨无存？——天，好一部血腥的黑帮电影。”

“电影里的不一定是假的。”

半藏笑道。那个笑容只有真正掌握权力的人才能做出来的。

“好吧，好吧，少主大人，”Sombra叹气，似乎也没打算和半藏敌对到底，在无形的威胁面前，她狡猾地选择先低头了，“我今天来找你，其实就是想求你留着我的小命，让我继续在这个地方混下去。不过我猜你也不会真的杀了我——我和杰西也算有点交情，要是你把我杀了，他起码会伤心一阵。“

“你和杰西是什么关系？”

“看看，”Sombra眯起眼睛笑了，模样就和一只狐狸瞥见猎物似的，“我找到我该进贡的东西了。——要不是你，家主大人，我都不知道莱耶斯一家的信息也可以救我一命。”

“我很高兴听到你说任何和他们家有关的事。”

“那当然，我能说的可多了，我是他们家的邻居。”

“继续。”

半藏饶有兴趣地拖着下巴。要不是亲眼见到他眼睛里流露出的光彩和期待，谁也不会相信平日里在课堂上埋头做笔记的男孩会对一个学校里的小丑有这种激情。

“我能说的太多了，如果你想听的话——但那些东西无异于是平常而乏味的，就和你在每个电视剧上看到的差不多，你知道的，一些穷人们的琐事，包含着一些犯罪和色情，但也没有你们家族涉猎得千分之一多。即便是这样，你却愿意听这些东西？”

“是的，我想听。”

半藏回答道，几乎没有犹豫。

“原谅我，少主大人，”Sombra终于忍不住放声大笑起来，“你已经迷他迷疯了。”

“谁？杰西么？”

“别不承认了。我没想到杰西能吸引你，”Sombra几乎像是在说什么让她笑得喘不上来气的笑话，“那小鬼虽然穷，但却是一匹野马，一个真正的牛仔，这世界上除了风以外，没有东西比他更自由了。他和你？我的天，我没法想象，我甚至没法说出来——”

“Sombra，这很重要么？”

“实际上，”Sombra终于平复下来，“你说得对，这不重要。像你这样有权有势的人根本不用管这些——你大可以把杰西绑架走，如果你喜欢他的话。你也可以给莱耶斯家世界上所有的钱，让他们顷刻之间摆脱犯罪和贫穷，过上幸福安逸的生活。如果你真的那么迷恋杰西，你甚至可以把他带回日本，把他关起来——就像关着一匹上好的野马。”

“但是我会那么做么？”

“为何不呢？除了这样，你和他没可能的。“

“是么？”

“是啊。”

Sombra答得肯定。这一刻她的眼神变得不再那么戏谑。

“谢谢你的提醒，”半藏还是拖着下巴，不过他并没有因为Sombra的否定而动摇，他这幅死不低头的模样就和每一个十几岁的少年都一样，甚至还更要倔强一些，“不过不要忘了，你不过是在给我进贡罢了。请你继续说你所知道的吧，越多越好。我听着。我有一整天的时间听着。”

“少主，你需要的不是这些没完没了的故事，我已经明白了，”Sombra看到半藏这幅模样，于是嬉笑道，把手指轻轻地点在半藏的鼻头上，“你需要的是如何进入杰西的生活——进入他混乱、贫穷、自由自在、毫无高贵可言的生活。进入一个你根本不熟悉、就连门在哪里都找不到的生活。”

半藏盯着Sombra靠得很近的手指，鼻头被她指尖上的装饰物刺得很痛。他有一刻的大脑空白，他的直觉在告诉他，Sombra说的是对的。

“少主，今天我只告诉你一件事情，我想这就够了——”Sombra得意地看到半藏终于开始在她的话里失神，“21号街。晚上十点之后。”

“什么？”

“你会明白的。”

Sombra轻轻地弹了一下半藏的鼻头，就在半藏想叫住她的时候，她却突然跑远了，连影子都捕捉不到：

“回见了，少主。如果你想找我，就请往我的储物柜里递话。你是我唯一的VIP。”

一切都精心计划好了：预定桌子时用的是莫里森警官的名字，毕竟莱耶斯不想留下自己的任何印记；詹米森被留在托管所里，避免给齐格勒小姐造成任何惊吓；艾米丽和法芮尔穿着粉色的、象征着天真的裙子；卢西奥花了两天时间把所有的脏字都从脑海里拔除。从某种方面来说，若是莱耶斯一家没有被贫穷和犯罪困扰，他们或许都是一群天才。他们是高出这个社会的思考者，也是眼疾手快的行动者。生活中无限的困难和挫折已经将他们的智慧和机敏全都磨炼了出来。说真的，若不是他们少了点必要的圆润和教养，那他们一定会成为名利双收的大赢家。（可惜的是圆润和教养却是这个世界上的“重点”。他们不仅抓不住重点，还毫无悔过之意地嘲笑那些懂得这些东西的人们。）

“莫里森和齐格勒都是‘地上’的人，纯纯粹粹的‘地上’，”杰西在吃饭之前和他的弟弟妹妹们教育道，“待会到了那里，你们就照着那些家庭情景剧演就行了——想象一下，全是白人的餐厅，有水晶灯和体贴的侍者，有小费和古典音乐，没有任何一个人是吃了意大利面后不擦嘴的。你们说话声音要越小越好，最好谁也听不见的地步，而且记住了，无论菜单上写着什么不可理喻的事情，也一定都要面带微笑地点头。“

“杰西，你了解得真多。”

卢西奥在路上崇拜地说。

“我在那种地方工作过，虽然就工作了两天，”杰西偷偷对卢西奥讲到，“就算是你撒尿在他们的汤里，那些食客也喝得津津有味——毕竟那是五十美元一锅的汤。”

“好了，别笑了，”看到那几个小孩已经因为杰西的笑话而笑成一团，莱耶斯担心好不容易积攒起来的严肃气息全没有了，“别忘了，待会到了‘地上’你们都好好表现：法芮尔，左手拿刀，右手拿叉；卢西奥，擦嘴用的毛巾放在膝盖上；至于说最重要的一点，我们谁都不认识詹米森。“

“话说回来，詹米森还让我给他打包一点龙虾回去。待会的时候你会点龙虾么，Gabe？”

法芮尔好像完全无视了莱耶斯的教导，突然问道。

“龙虾超出预算了。”

莱耶斯黑着脸否认。

“或者，”杰西又想出一个鬼点子，他趴在法芮尔耳边怪声怪气地说，“到了快结账的时候，你说你还没吃饱，叫莫里森警官给你买一份龙虾打包回去——”

法芮尔和卢西奥都被逗笑了，孩子们又开始开起莫里森警官的玩笑。莱耶斯叹了一口气，放弃了给他们灌输“地上”知识的想法。

他们五个在街上走着，不可避免地引起路人的侧目。这些人的内心无疑充满着疑惑，想不到这群在街上毫不注重形象的人会去那家体面的意大利餐厅吃晚饭，不过他们更想不到的是这家人一旦开始了逢场作戏，那么他们的演技又是多么高明。

莫里森和齐格勒都吓了一跳。他们可不指望看到莱耶斯如此从容不迫地走进餐厅，就好像是这里的常客那样和侍者们有说有笑，甚至就连经理都亲自出面接待他。实际上对于莱耶斯一家而言这也是绝无仅有的经历，孩子们睁大了眼睛，抓紧每分每秒享受这段被人高看的时光。

餐厅满员了，但是唯一的一张大桌子是留给莱耶斯的。

莫里森不好意思地被请到了长桌的一端，而莱耶斯则是坐在另一端。他们两个虽然离得最远，可又好像是离得最近的，因为很明显的，所有人的注意力全都放在莫里森身上，尤其是莱耶斯——莫里森可没想过这个人有这种“闲情”和他说话。过去他每次去快餐店找他，对方都是一副冰冷而刻薄的面孔，似乎警察就是他在地上见到的垃圾似的。而莫里森强迫自己不去在意那种恨意，日子久了，他甚至已经习惯了莱耶斯的冷脸，以至于现在这个带着家人请自己吃饭的人到底是谁，他根本不认识。

“所以，杰西，你是高中四年级生？”

好在安吉拉也在，她真是上帝派来的救星——她到底是怎么在这个莫名其妙的气氛中找到话题的？

“是的，小姐，”杰西用毛巾擦着自己的嘴，他过长、杂乱的刘海全部被发胶拢到了脑后，现在就像是一个年轻有为的小伙子，“我要毕业了。最近学校里可真忙，不过马上就要解放了。”

“那你呢，艾米丽？”

艾米丽本来是默不作声地低头切着牛排，突然被一个这样温柔，这样甜美，这样来自于“地上”的声音叫了名字让她手足无措，她没法舍弃掉自己面目中那一贯的冷漠和排外，但还是有礼貌地说：

“我是三年级生，明年才毕业，齐格勒小姐。“

“哦，对了，”莫里森不知道自己在想什么，但是他在说出这句话后就后悔了，“法芮尔不是说你很会表演么，艾米丽？”

艾米丽有一瞬间以为莫里森指的是她和她家人现在所进行的这场表演，但是法芮尔很快提醒道：

“是话剧社。莫里森先生在问你话剧社的事。”

“哦，”艾米丽在内心里把擅自说话的法芮尔骂了一万遍，然后委婉地解释道，“今年我学业太忙了，到现在还没有机会加入。或许等明年吧，那个时候就好多了。“

“你学过表演么？”

“没有，小姐，我只是在初中时演出过几场。”

“你演过什么？”齐格勒小姐感兴趣地追问，她仿佛回忆起自己的学生时代，“我小时候是个书呆子，从来没有机会参加话剧表演。不过我倒是很向往成为女主角，你知道的，《音乐之声》的修女玛利亚，《绿野仙踪》的桃乐茜……现在你们这些孩子都在演些什么？我好久都没看过话剧了。”

“《悲惨世界》，小姐，”法芮尔控制不住自己的声音，抢在艾米丽之前说道，“您听说过么？”

“老天，那是一部很好的音乐剧。”

莫里森擦了擦嘴，由衷地评价道。他在话音落下的那刻有些害怕自己刚才的唐突造成了尴尬，可是饭桌那头的莱耶斯竟然感兴趣地盯着他，示意他继续说，仿佛其他人嘴里的话都无足轻重，而他随便的一句感叹就是唯一重要的。莫里森得承认在他的脑子再次运作之前，他的肺部先感觉到了紧张和窒息。

“杰克，我原先都不知道你还看音乐剧？”

安吉拉也惊讶地问。在她与他在警署共事的这三个月里，她一直以为杰克是典型的“高中橄榄球队员”——你知道的，每天成群结伴地在卡车上兜风，怀里搂着金发的纤瘦女孩，对一切除了体育和流行乐以外的东西都不屑一顾；你知道的，头一号爱国者，在自己的后备箱插上一根美国国旗，只会在历史课上辩论杰斐逊和林肯的优劣，却对除了美国以外的地方都毫无了解和同情——或许有，但也是建立在去“拯救”别人的基础上。他给人的第一印象就是这样，而安吉拉已经见过了太多这样的人，所以她并不介意把其中一个当作自己的朋友。

“我被我高中时的女友拽着去听过一场音乐剧，实际上也是唯一一场，”莫里森难堪地解释道，“或许我不够资格谈这个话题，但是我很喜欢那场音乐剧。”

“先生，那你就更应该去看我们学校的音乐剧了！“

法芮尔激动地建议道，一直被她无视的艾米丽已经开始脸色铁青。

“是啊，先生，我也在里面！”

卢西奥跟着凑热闹，满心期待地看着莫里森。

“孩子们，让莫里森先生好好吃饭，”莱耶斯终于出面制止了法芮尔那近乎是逼迫的请求，可是在莫里森看来，只不过现在换成是莱耶斯来对他提问了，“那么，莫里森先生，除了音乐剧以外您还对什么东西感兴趣呢？”

“也没什么，你知道的，”莫里森开始支支吾吾地说着，不知道自己为什么连回答这个平常的问题时都会觉得不自在，“我周末在电视上看职业橄榄球联赛，偶尔回到乡下看看父母，有时候打打高尔夫。”

“齐格勒小姐不是您的女朋友？“

莱耶斯仿佛这才明白过来。

莫里森尴尬地笑道：

“不，不是。我们只是同事。我才来这个警局三个月。”

“继续说回您的兴趣，莫里森先生，”杰西突然开口，根据今晚的战略，现在是时候让莫里森先生“感激”这顿饭了，“您喜欢吃什么？像是今天的意大利餐怎么样？“

“呃，我，”莫里森费力地想了一会儿，最终不得不承认道，“说起来很奇怪，但是我最喜欢吃的大概是墨西哥菜，就像是莱耶斯先生工作的那家快餐厅——”

安吉拉悬在半空中的叉子停顿了一刻，不由自主地觉得“快餐厅”这个词在这古典音乐穿插的意式餐厅里听着尤其刺耳，不是她对莱耶斯的职业蔑视，而是这个词的确和一切的闲情与高雅都格格不入。不仅是她，就连其他人都本能地感到莫里森提了什么不该提的事情。毕竟他们现在正在做的可是忘记他们本来的身份，装作“绅士”和“小姐”们啊。

“先生，”杰西脑子转得快，最先反应过来，他友善地取笑道，像是在给莫里森一个台阶下，“您难道是在告诉我，比起这里的美食，您更喜欢吃路边的快餐？您真是在开玩笑吧——”

莫里森愣了一刻——任何一个聪明人都应该收回自己刚才的话，装作什么也没发生，无论是为了谁考虑——但是这个他们一致认定的“傻瓜”似乎除了愚蠢外，还具有某种他们这些聪明人想象不到的诚实和倔强。莫里森竟然淡定自若地点点头，然后肯定道：

“我的确更喜欢吃玉米煎饼——它们有可能是我吃过最好吃的东西了。天，难道你们不那么觉得么？“

“是的，先生，”卢西奥憋了好久，终于忍不住赞同道，“鸡肉馅的是最好吃的。”

“哦，还有红辣椒和酸奶油！“

法芮尔也忍不住附和。

莫里森点头表示赞同。杰西一看此景，放下自己吃着意大利面的叉子，只好说道：

“那正好啊，莫里森先生，早知道您喜欢吃墨西哥菜，您就应该到我们家来。可以让Gabe做给您吃，或者是艾米丽。艾米丽甚至还会烤……呃……“杰西知道艾米丽并不那么经常下厨房，但他还是硬着头皮说道，“法式牛角面包。纯正的。”

艾米丽点了点头，脸上的微笑像是用线硬缝出来的。

“是的，您应该早点告诉我——”莱耶斯也这么说，他除了嘴上超乎寻常的热情以外，脸上的表情却和平时一样严肃到让莫里森觉得疏离，不过那也有可能是因为莱耶斯总是无法适当地表达自己的情感，“您什么时候想来我们家拜访都可以，这个周末就可以。“

“这个周末我有一场足球赛！”

法芮尔几乎是兴奋地尖叫道，卢西奥也手舞足蹈的，忘记了莱耶斯之前教给过他的礼节。他深怕莫里森先生和齐格勒小姐只顾着关注法芮尔，忘了他的存在：

“还有音乐剧的选角！”

“你们这些孩子，我的天啊，”齐格勒小姐终于忍不住笑了，就连都察觉出莱耶斯一家未免太过于粘人了一点，“你们简直要把杰克当成爸爸了，”

出乎安吉拉的意料，她这句无害的玩笑话没有收到任何笑声。就连看起来能言善辩的杰西也不说话了。他们不仅不说话了，甚至都开始陷入一阵短暂的恍惚——这阵恍惚里似乎掩藏着许多安吉拉无法理解的情绪，有的是眷恋，有的是悲情，有的是讥讽，有的干脆就是恨意。

莱耶斯是对“爸爸”这两个字反应最淡漠的。他跨过了餐桌上令人无法忍受的沉默，开口道：

“那么莫里森警官，您怎么说，有时间么？周末坐在沙发上看电视也不是那么有趣吧？而且说到橄榄球，我或许也可以和您一块看——两个人看比赛总是要有意思一些。”

莫里森的内心也和安吉拉一样惊讶，不过他勉强跟上莱耶斯的话题：

“莱耶斯先生，您的主队是什么？”

“达拉斯牛仔——他们最近的表现还不错。您呢？“

“辛辛那提猛虎，我老家旁边的球队。”

莱耶斯挑了挑眉毛，继续和莫里森警官聊起橄榄球队的事，仿佛他们终于找到了一个共同话题。杰西看事情终于像计划的一样发展，开始猛吃起刚才就令他垂涎欲滴的意大利面，而艾米丽还在餐桌的另一边狠狠地瞪着法芮尔，责怪她为什么要把音乐剧的事告诉其他人。法芮尔根本不理艾米丽。她实在是太快乐了。一想到周末的足球比赛上她可以在莫里森警官面前风光无限，她就连拿着汤匙的手都在颤抖。

将一切平静打断的是一声门铃。

餐厅的门又打开了，进来的是七八个人。他们在门口站着，看起来是在繁忙的餐厅中找不到容纳这么多人的座位。

莱耶斯一开始没去在意那些人，但是餐厅的经理很快跑过来在莱耶斯的耳边小声嘟囔着什么，而且神情极为不耐烦。莱耶斯听完之后皱起眉头，想要驳斥那个经理，但是对方反而是气势十足地点了点自己手腕上的手表，示意道：

“时间快到了。”

安吉拉和莫里森都奇怪地看着莱耶斯，不知道他在和经理纠缠些什么。

“怎么了，莱耶斯先生？”

“您不用担心，齐格勒小姐，”杰西马上把安吉拉的注意力吸引到他那里，“只是出了点小问题。你不妨不要管他们。”

“莱耶斯先生，有任何事情我能帮忙么？”

莫里森却打算刨根问底。莱耶斯面色难堪地瞥了一眼正站起来的莫里森，似乎希望他不要靠近半步。而那个急切的餐厅经理还站在莱耶斯身边，催促着他赶快离开，说是有另外一桌客人已经来了。

“难不成他们付的价钱比我还高？况且我已经预约了——“

即便莱耶斯的声音再小，但是掩饰不住的却是他眉宇之间的怒气和难为情。

“这不是钱不钱的事情，”经理一本正经地提醒，也压住自己的声音，“这几位是老板的朋友，是贵客。”

“操。”

莱耶斯最终骂了一句，在安吉拉以为自己听错了之前，他站了起来，对其他孩子们使了一个眼色。法芮尔第一个反应过来，她马上放下吃了一半的蛤蜊面，捂着自己的肚子抱怨说她好像明天还要早到学校。

“我也是。”

艾米丽跟着补充，也从座位上站起来。

卢西奥和杰西没有办法，也随着大家一起恋恋不舍地扔下自己的叉子，对着盘子里还没有解决完的牛肉叹息。

“时候也不早了，我们几个明天还得去学校。”

“哦，对啊，不要耽误了上学。”

安吉拉虽然觉得突然，不过也和其他人一样站了起来，放下了手中的食物。侍者看他们要走，连忙殷勤而急切地从衣架上把他们的大衣拿来，就差领着他们直接出去了。莱耶斯察觉出他们已经处于一个“极不受欢迎”的境况中了，就凭门口那些贵宾们不耐烦的抱怨就能知道。

最终他们花了没有五分钟就全体从餐厅里撤离了，期间慌忙和紧张得就像是一群偷吃的食客被赶了出来。莱耶斯一家的五个人倒是对这种情况游刃有余，仿佛是经历得多了，只是安吉拉和莫里森却非常疑惑而不好意思。他们不知道餐厅里的人为何在顷刻之间对他们的态度就转变了，也不明白莱耶斯一家在躲着什么。

在出门的时候他们几个和那些等座位的贵宾们擦肩而过，不由得发现那竟然全是一些年纪轻轻的小孩子。杰西还没来得及说话，其中一个人就认出了他，和他兴致高昂地打招呼：

“嘿，你不是我哥的朋友么？”

杰西愣了一刻，这才想起来这个小孩是半藏的弟弟。

“……你哥呢？”

杰西的惊诧致使他连普通的照面都忘记打了。

“欸，他不是刚才还在这儿么？”男孩左右转身，最终在人群的最角落发现了低着头看手机的半藏，“嘿，半藏，你朋友也在这里！”

半藏抬起头，不过那时候杰西已经溜到人群中的别处了。天不怕地不怕的杰西·莱耶斯·麦克雷现在只想赶快逃跑，不管是用什么手段——这场见面有种不言而喻的尴尬，尤其是在意识到半藏就是赶走他们的“贵宾”之后。不幸的是，艾米丽在出门前被源氏的几个哥们儿，也是她同校的几个男生缠住了。他们叫她留下来继续玩：

“嘿，艾米丽，着急走干嘛？我们有车，可以送你回家。”

“滚开，猪头。”

艾米丽一下子就被惹火了，兴许是之前被赶走已经让她心情很不爽了。她不演戏的时候就像是一只脾气阴晴不定的猫，随便什么时刻都有可能发火，而刚才那顿气氛紧张的晚饭早已为她现在的恼火创造了铺垫。

“嘿，妞儿，你很有胆子嘛。”

被骂的那个人挑了挑眉头，然后更加带有报复意味地抓住了艾米丽的一只手腕。

“放开她。”

莱耶斯本来不打算插手，可是他看到这一幕，终于忍不住把艾米丽从那个人的手里拽回来，可是那些人围在一起打量着莱耶斯，像是看什么笑话一样对着他笑：

“我的天啊，亲爱的艾米丽，这个人是谁？你男朋友？你口味没问题吧？”

“操——“

卢西奥也生气了，终于忍不住冒出了脏话。他怒气腾腾地瞪着那个拽着艾米丽的男生，杰西也随即展开了行动，他的一只大手已经按在了那个人的肩膀上，用力到似乎下一秒就会把他的骨头捏碎。莱耶斯还拽着艾米丽的另一只手，想要把她挣脱开，但是艾米丽自己先挣脱了，然后挥手重重地扇了那个男生一耳光。

这一耳光下去之后，周围的人全被激怒了，嘴里大声嚷嚷着要对艾米丽还以颜色，但是杰西和莱耶斯一人给了他们一拳。这些人根本不是莱耶斯家两个男人的对手，很快就捂着脸被推到了墙上，有的直接坐在了地上。

安吉拉站在一旁，被吓得一动不动。

和她相反，看着这些贵客们被一个接一个地打到鼻青脸肿，法芮尔终于忍不住大声笑了出来。然后在保安和侍者们还没有到来之前，她大喊了一声“跑啊”，所有莱耶斯家的人开始训练有素地撞开餐厅的大门，向着外面的街道飞驰而去。他们不仅是留下了那一群心怀怨念的年轻人，甚至还忘记了在柜台结账。

安吉拉还呆愣地站在原地，看着自己面前那个捂着脸喊疼的男孩趴在地上。

卢西奥在跑之前想起了什么，拉住了安吉拉的手，对着她喊道：

“齐格勒小姐，一起吧！”

眼看着大堂经理和侍者们都开始往这里赶，甚至还有一个衣冠楚楚的、似是老板样的家伙从后厨房里走了出来，站在一旁的莫里森一咬牙，决定一手抱住卢西奥，一手拉着安吉拉，跟随着其他人的脚步冲出了餐厅。

他腿脚飞快地追上了前面还在奔跑的莱耶斯一家，所有人一直跑了很久。

其实没有人在追他们，可是他们谁也不愿意停下来，像是在赛跑那样争先恐后地撞开街道上熙熙攘攘的人群。他们跑过了三个街区，闯了一次红绿灯，撞翻了一个路人的自行车。莱耶斯边跑边转头，不可置信地看到有一个陌生的人影在跟着他的步伐一起跑，那个人的怀里抱着卢西奥，后面拖着已经把高跟鞋丢到不知哪里的齐格勒小姐。莱耶斯看到这一幕，终于忍不住哈哈大笑起来，他肺里的空气完全不够用了，这笑声既微弱又断断续续的，但那是莫里森第一次见到莱耶斯这样开心、这样轻松，仿佛这才是他藏在工作服和冷峻的脸下本来的模样。那笑声就好像是冲破了夜里的一切寒风和汽油厚重的味道，挠刮着他的耳朵，使他的浑身充满了不同寻常的热量。

跑着跑着，杰西终于意识到不对劲，他停下脚步，向后看了一眼空无一人的街道，大骂了一句“操”，接着情不自禁地大笑出来。跟着他一起笑的是艾米丽，然后是莫里森，然后是安吉拉，然后是所有人。


	5. Chapter 5

亲爱的少主：

我猜你现在一定困惑不解吧——“为什么杰西不和我说话了？”

昨晚我从杰西的嘴里听说了发生在餐厅的事，那件事对于他和他的家人来说是一场胜利，对于你和你的朋友来说无疑是一场灾难。我想你的朋友今后不会在学校里放过杰西和艾米丽。不过比这更糟糕的是你已经处在了这个两难的境地里——说实在的，你我都清楚，这个处境是你迟早要面对的。杰西早晚有一天会发现你其实是他最厌恶的富人家的孩子。这一天来得这么早也不妨是一件好事：你终于明白了吧，为什么我说你和杰西是不可能的。

我想现在你的弟弟已经不再希望你和杰西混在一起了。今天中午我看到你一个人吃饭，而杰西根本没有去食堂，也没有去橄榄球场后的树荫底下。你猜他去了哪里？（介于你是我的VIP，我可以透露给你，他中午的时候躲在空无一人的数学教室里，否则绝对会有人来找他麻烦。）

今天你在走廊里问我：“如果是你，Sombra，你会怎么做？”

告诉你吧，少主，如果我是你的话，我会退出。但是很显然的，你不是我，我不是你——你不会退出。那么我的建议是你赶快到21号街上去，熟悉一下那里。如果你去了那里，过不了两天杰西和你谈话的内容就不再局限于学校里的过家家了。在那条街上，你或许能体验一番真正的人生，或许能找到几个拿着酒瓶的醉鬼成为你的导师。少主，这个世界不算太大，但是你的世界太小了。起码为了杰西，你应该多去看一看。

不过如果我是你的话，少主，我一辈子也不想去那条街。可是我不是你，你不是我。

对了，你竟然还问我艾米丽今天怎么样了。就连你都开始关心起她，说明她的情况实在是不容乐观。不过不用担心，她还没有大事，你弟弟的朋友不会找上她，因为她没来上学，而是和她的男朋友在一起。她的男朋友是她在这所学校的最后一道防护墙，没了他，她的人生就彻底散架了。没了他，她可能不再来上学，可能会举着一把枪来到学校把你们全杀了，可能会哭到天昏地暗……什么都有可能。她一丁点都不喜欢她的男朋友，可是没了他，她的世界却坍塌了。

谁都没办法救她，就连杰西这样见义勇为的牛仔都对她无能为力。艾米丽有精神问题——很严重的精神问题，不是那种你在电视剧上看到的所谓的“心里阴影”，而是那种可以被医疗机械诊断出来的精神问题。我怀疑她有慢性脑炎，否则她总是莫名其妙地呕吐和惊厥就无法解释。她也有可能患有精神分裂，或者是肺炎引起的谵妄，或者营养不良引起的暂时性幻觉……你是高材生，你告诉我。

她为什么是那么好的演员？（或许你不知道，但是艾米丽真的很会演戏。）就是因为她成日的幻想已经轻轻松松地融入到了现实里。事实上，艾米丽的家人到底是谁，她到底是不是法国人，她到底是怎么跑到美国来的——这些问题谁都不清楚，全是她一个人说的。这个女孩或许就是一个满口胡言的疯子，只是漂亮到你们都不忍心去想这一点罢了。

如果你听到这里时已经皱起了眉头，那么我劝你还是不要和莱耶斯家有一丝一毫的纠葛比较好，因为艾米丽已经算得上是他们家中的正常人了。

真挚地，

Sombra

亲爱的莉娜：

很荣幸地知晓你竟然也会给我写信。于是在回信给我的VIP之后，我第一个写给了你。

你问我“艾米丽去了哪里”。我的天啊，就这么一行字，再加上一个如此巨大、如此焦急的问号——你真是太可爱了。我猜你将这张纸条投入我的储物柜时一定是相当紧张又充满着自我厌恶的吧：“我怎么能通过这种方式了解一个人呢？这样的做法和偷窥不是一样的么？”

这个问题我曾近回答过我的VIP，现在我要再回答你一遍：每一个陷入爱情的人都是偷窥狂，无一例外。

既然你们都想要偷窥，我就告诉你们：艾米丽住在她男朋友的公寓里。在21号街上。

莉娜，对你多加几句劝告并不是我的责任，但是介于你实在是个连我都欣赏的好人，那么我偷偷地告诉你好了——请别接近艾米丽。你们两个都会变得很狼狈。

真挚地，

Sombra

半藏承认这是一件很搞笑的事，可是他在出门之前竟然带上了源氏抽屉里的那把匕首用来防身。他其实用不着被Sombra的一番话给吓到，毕竟比起这些街头上的拳打脚踢，他十几岁时就在父亲的教导下熟练地使用了弓箭和武士刀，后来又跟随山上的猎人学习了射击和短刀的用法。他这十八年的人生中虽然没有什么真枪实战的经验，可也算得上是一个正经的习武之人。

不过他到美国后收敛了许多平日的习惯，就连体育课都不曾上过一次，深怕被人看出他那副早已经过高强度训练的身体。除了身体以外，半藏还收敛了许多其他的东西，“残忍”就是其中之一。他出生在一个黑道家庭。要想在这个黑暗的地下世界混下去，那么“仁慈”和“宽容”都是绝对禁止对外人流露的。他至今还记得岛田家的几条金科玉律，例如说是“有仇必报”，例如说是“生夺硬抢”，例如说是“荣誉处决”（把所有背叛家族的武士和背叛丈夫的女人都杀了）。总结下来，“命”是所有信条之中最不值钱的东西。任何羞辱家族、背叛家族、亦或是让家族染上失败之名的人都要偿命。这样下来，既然自家人的命都轻如鸿毛，那么外人的命就更是无足轻重了。

举个例子来说，半藏小时候在弹子房里被一个成年人骗走了钱包。源氏那个时候知道了这件事情，哭着鼻子跑去告诉他们的母亲。母亲又把这件事情告诉了他们的父亲，父亲直接派家里的人去弹子房把那个人杀了。是“杀了”——直接在众目睽睽下把那个人用枪射杀了——不是揍了一顿。那件事给年幼的两兄弟留下了极深的印象，这不仅是他们第一次了解到黑道之间残忍的办事方法，也是他们第一次发现平日里温柔似水的母亲对这类残忍的杀生之事根本见怪不怪。这个黑暗世界里的每一个人都早已适应了这样的法则。

这样的法则自有它存在的原因。源氏总是无法明白这其中的原因，并深深地厌恶、害怕着他的家庭；但是半藏却很快明白了过来。他知道看似强大的父亲每天都顶着极大的压力，甚至就连一呼一吸都小心翼翼。这是坐在那个位置的代价，也是所有残忍和无情的起源。站在一个统治者的立场想一下，若是他对任何一个敌人或是背叛者手软，那么下一秒他所拥有的一切都会被比他更残忍的人夺走。

整个充斥着血腥暴力的地下世界是一场赌注很大的游戏：所有人都知道“恶有恶报”的道理，所有人都知道越是无情的人就会摔得越惨，可是所有人却不管不顾、鬼迷心窍地去争抢那个“最恶”的名号，全都是在赌自己不会失败，而是会成为永恒的传奇。

半藏小时候见过的大部分同龄人都走在这条路上，满眼血腥地渴望攀上他们父辈的荣耀，并且侥幸地希望不要落得他们父辈那个悲惨的下场。这是每一个男孩的责任，也是每一个男孩应该有的“志向”。源氏发誓要逃出这场游戏，只不过他的动机很幼稚——他只是太害怕死罢了。半藏也想离开，而他的动机太过于清高——他不想和所有嗜血的猛兽去争一块血淋淋的肉。

在父亲的默许下，他们兄弟俩最终来了美国。这份默许带着比原先更大的期望：父亲希望他们能在美国学习一段时间，以后将日本的生意带到这里。

半藏和源氏表面上还在参加游戏，但实际上却不约而同地在这个国家里享受别样的生活——说起来奇怪，但是他们享受的是“彻底化为凡人”的生活。源氏可以肆无忌惮地和一群同龄男孩混在一起打游戏、泡美女，半藏可以变成一个安静的书呆子，对着这个广袤的世界产生无限的好奇。

在这个世界上第一次认识杰西时，半藏几乎就像是看到蝴蝶那样被吸引走了。

他们都犯罪，都生活在黑暗的地下世界，但是杰西的生活和半藏的生活毫无相似之处。至于说不同之处到底在哪里，半藏说不出来却感受得到，仿佛他这一生还从没有这样感受过一样东西。换句话说，杰西是清爽的，是纯净的——天啊，半藏大概是被杰西的浪漫主义传染了——但是杰西的确像是一阵迎面刮来的风，把他浑身上下每一处都唤醒了。

他不管别人说杰西的生活有多绝望和肮脏，他只在这一切的苦难中闻到了一阵青草的味道，就好像是躺在他们平时吃午饭的那个地方——你知道的，青草的味道，生命的味道，万物都是由他而起。杰西的生活越是困苦，他身上透出的活力和勇气就越是庞大，足以把半藏从头到脚都吞没。——真正的活力和勇气，男孩应该具有的东西。半藏从日本那些嗜血的野兽的眼睛里从来都看不到这些东西。

半藏行走在21号街上，好奇的双眼不断地在街上的人身上打量。

这里有许多画着荧光纹身的人类，也有许多打扮嘻哈的机器人，半藏混在他们之中反而成了最不起眼的那个。没有人和他搭话，他们都站在街上抽烟，要不然就是互相之间小声地谈话，好像在密谋什么重要的事。有些妓女无所事事地站在街口，不过她们根本连看也不看半藏这个小孩一眼，而是对着那些机器人殷勤地微笑。半藏的父亲曾说过机器人是最下贱的东西，但是半藏看到的却是人和机器人厮混在一起。他不知道他们是否是平等的，他只感觉到他们都很自由，完全不在意别人。

“嘿，这里有什么好玩的么？“

转了两圈，半藏实在是等不到一个人来找他搭话，他只好随便问一个在街上抽烟的人类。那个人面无表情地瞥了他一眼，慢悠悠地把嘴里的烟拿出来递给半藏：

“抽么？”

半藏犹豫了一刻，把那根冒着蓝色烟雾的烟放进了嘴里。这不是一般的烟，里面混合着辛辣的草药和凉薄荷，半藏在第一口就感觉出来了。他咳嗽了两声，企图把肺里吸进去的气体排出来。

“这是什么？”

“好东西。”

那个人不屑地把半藏手里的烟抢走，继续自己吸了起来，好像是早就料到半藏会这么反应。半藏不打算就此作罢，虽然他的肺还被呛得发痛：

“再给我抽一口吧。”

“多少钱？”

半藏反应过来这个人是毒贩子，而这句话大概是什么暗语。他思考了一会儿，然后反问：

“你说呢？”

那个人报了一个数字，半藏听都没听清就答了一个“好”，说着从兜里掏出一卷现金，几乎没数就交给了那个人。那个人也同样数都不数就收进兜里，然后从夹克的口袋里掏出一盒烟给半藏。

“不止这么点吧？”

毒贩子挑了挑眉头，然后又拿出一盒：

“看不出来你还会讲价。”

“你搞错了，我不是条子。”

半藏答道，看着那个人的眼睛。

“你是生面孔。”

“我第一次来，我找一个朋友。”

“名字？”

“莱耶斯。”

他话一出口，所有方才对他视而不见的人和机器人全部扭头过来盯着他。半藏这才发现不是他自己在这条街上不起眼，而是那些人先前都把他当做条子，所以才对他百般回避。

“哪个莱耶斯？”

有个女人先好奇地问。

“哪个都可以。”

半藏回答道。

“有一个莱耶斯家的小妞在楼上。你也是来找她的？”

“什么叫‘也’？”

“有个人来找过她，早些时候。也是个生面孔。”

半藏叫那个女人告诉了他门牌号，他走上了那栋摇摇欲坠的两层公寓楼，楼里边有一股死尸的味道，有可能是人类的，有可能是什么死去的动物。除此之外，楼道里的每一处都云雾缭绕，伴随着墙后面震耳欲聋的音乐，使半藏刚一走进楼梯口就差点神志不清。

“艾米丽，你在么？”

半藏来到公寓的门前，几乎不打算听到任何回答。不过门其实根本没上锁，而是被风自然吹开了。

正对着门的是一扇很宽敞的窗户，强烈的风通过对流吹过来，那一瞬间几乎让半藏睁不开眼睛。他勉强瞥到窗台上坐着一个长发飘飘的女孩。她穿着黑色的内衣，一条光裸的腿在窗外面晃荡，一只手举着一根烟，像是半藏刚才抽过的那种。湛蓝而广阔的天空映在她的脑后，她如同是被刻在了那副画里。

半藏看着艾米丽，一时间一句话也说不出来。

“谁来了，艾米丽？又是那个孩子么？”

有个人从客厅那边光着脚走过来，是一个年轻男孩，半藏或许在学校里见过这个人几次。他也只穿着内衣，眼睛红肿得像是几日没有睡觉，下巴上还有不整齐的胡渣。

艾米丽没说话，一双金色的眼睛向下直直地盯着门口的半藏，似乎在打量着什么她根本从未见过的陌生人，目光里夹带着不耐烦和等量的轻蔑。半藏在那里站了三秒钟，直到他感到自己双颊发红，终于忍不住转身离开了。

他逃得很快，马上就跑到了楼下。在经过一楼的楼道时，他恍然间看到一个矮小的女孩靠着墙站在那里，像是在缩着肩颤抖。他上楼时甚至没注意那里有人。他们互相之间在烟雾里对视了片刻，半藏在她的眼睛里察觉到了与他同样的震惊和不知所措。

“嘿……”

“嘿。”

在烟雾缭绕的楼道里对话是谁都不想发生的事情。他们一同走出了公寓楼，然后在21号街上慢悠悠地游荡着，像是两个被赶出来的难民，谁也不知道该在这个陌生的地方如何是好，他们甚至就连目光都不敢乱窜。这模样的确逊毙了。

“我一开始被当成警察了。你呢？”

“他们以为我是报社记者。”

女孩和半藏一同自嘲道。两个人最终走出了21号街，一起去了城区内的星巴克。星巴克的招牌上闪着温暖动人的光芒，半藏点了一杯热咖啡，女孩点了一杯裹着砂糖和奶油的冰沙。霎时间周围的人全变了，变成了带着友善笑容的人类们，他们不是在讨论大学课业就是在看《纽约时报》。

“我叫半藏。”

“莉娜·奥克斯顿。三年级。”

“你来找艾米丽？”

“是啊。你呢？”

“我……听说莱耶斯家在这条街上活动……”

莉娜困惑地听着半藏别扭的措辞，随后笑了：

“我想我没资格说你奇怪——”

莉娜的自嘲使气氛终于不再那么尴尬。半藏叹了口气，从兜里掏出两盒烟：

“我还莫名其妙地买了这个。”

莉娜好奇地拿起那两盒烟在手里端详，然后爆发出一阵清脆的大笑。半藏捂着额头，也跟着笑了。

“我们真蠢。”

“的确。”

“我们根本就不该去那里。”

“当然了。”

莉娜笑够了，她趴在桌子上，把脸埋进胳膊里一声不吭，好像突然累了。半藏坐在她对面。他升起一种抚摸她褐色短发的冲动。他第一次知道他可以和一个女孩这样单纯地坐在一起，只是把她当成同病相怜的朋友。

“嘿，艾米丽和你说什么了么，莉娜？”看莉娜不出声，半藏继续说道，“反正她什么也没和我说。实际上，我只在门口站了十秒钟就逃跑了。”

“你逊毙了，半藏。”

莉娜的笑声越来越不平稳。

“是啊。”

他们之间沉默了几十秒钟。

“——半藏，你觉得艾米丽在那里做什么？”

“没什么大不了的。和她男朋友在一起。抽抽烟。看看风景。”

“是啊，没什么。”

莉娜还是没抬头。她的冰沙都快融化完了。

“……嘿，莉娜，别伤心。”

半藏不知道怎么安慰一个人。他不知道自己这句僵硬的“别伤心”实际上比任何话都容易让人气馁。莉娜或许本处在一个呆滞的、不知所措的状态中，现在这句“别伤心”简直就像是戳中了她，让她意识到自己其实是伤心的。至于说伤心的理由都不重要。

莉娜的眼泪逐渐浸湿了她的袖子，她不可抑制地回忆起过去她把艾米丽当做普通女孩的时光，那时候她单纯地和她开玩笑，单纯地和她一起值夜班，就好像她们的生活没有如此大的差别，就好像随便那一天她和她都可以在一起。现在莉娜从21号街回来，终于发现自己过去像是一个瞎子在给一个满身是血的犯人辩解——她真是蠢透了，并且极其自以为是：艾米丽本来就是毒贩子，学校里的女孩八卦的东西都是真的。可是与此同时，莉娜需要诚实地说，过去那些单纯的日子并没有因为艾米丽身上的污痕而染上瑕疵，那些日子所发出的笑声、所携带着的快乐和激动还是完好如初，并且拖拽着莉娜，让她不能就这样逃跑。

莉娜很快停止了哭泣，然后抬起头来继续喝饮料，就当是刚才那两分钟的沉默根本没有存在过。她平复了一下声调，然后问道：

“半藏，你为什么要去21号街上找莱耶斯？”

“和你一样，我想了解一下他。”

“你是说杰西么？”

半藏点点头，莉娜不可置信地看着他，终于忍不住笑了出来，就好像过去Sombra听说这件事时所露出的那个笑容，只是莉娜眯起的眼角上还带着没干的泪痕：

“你怎么会想和杰西扯上关系？你疯了么？”

“我们彼此彼此吧。”

“天啊，半藏，你知道莱耶斯一家有可能都在犯罪么？”

“不仅如此，我还怀疑他们滥用毒品。”

“他们甚至还滥交。”

“承认吧，莉娜，他们就是整个镇上最糟糕的一群人。”

“半藏，我们一定疯了——“

莉娜对着半藏惊叫。半藏摊开手，有气无力地说：

“是啊，我们。疯的人是我们。”

他们两个反应过来，又捧腹大笑了一会儿，直到断断续续地喝完了杯子里的饮料。如果有任何一个人经过这里，他看到的都会是两个精力充沛的高中生正在谈论爱情中的琐事，就和这世界上所有年轻人是一样的。就好像无论被爱的人是谁，爱情本身都是这样心痛又令人兴奋，任何的挫折和失落在憧憬面前都是沧海一粟。

“无论如何，对了，一件重要的事——“莉娜笑够了，她很快恢复了过去的活力和乐观，然后让半藏凑过来仔细听，“这个周六学校的剧院有音乐剧的选角，我叫艾米丽去了，她或许真的会去。“

“她大概不会。”

半藏并不看好这个主意。

“我已经求艾米丽好几天了，她说她或许会考虑。不管最近发生了什么，但是选角是仅此一次的事，我要让她去。”

“祝你好运。”

“到时候你来么？”

“如果她去的话杰西或许会去——我大概也会去。”

“那就说好了。”

“真没想到我们两个已经有所谓的计划了，‘盟友’。”

半藏嘲讽地咧开了嘴角。

“半藏，说真的，”莉娜并不介意这些玩笑，“我没想到你是个这么有趣的人。他们都说你是严肃的书呆子。”

半藏耸耸肩，就好像他自己都不知道该如何回答这个问题。

临近傍晚的时候他们一起走出了星巴克。在临别之前半藏把自己买的两盒烟分给了莉娜一盒，他有种预感他们总会在之后用上这个东西。莉娜说她虽然今天逃课了，可是待会还要去便利店打工，或许在便利店她能遇到艾米丽，那个时候她会再劝她去音乐剧的。

“莉娜，艾米丽真的是个那么好的演员么？“

“当然了。你应该去看看她在初中时表演话剧的录像带。”

半藏点点头，猛地想起Sombra在信里提过艾米丽患有精神疾病的事。不过他看着莉娜那副自豪而沉浸的模样，选择什么也没有说。

周六那天剧院的观众席上坐了一百多个人。他们坐的位置零零散散的，都是以一个三四人的家庭为单位，像莱耶斯家这么庞大、甚至占据了一整排的家庭还很少见。莫里森警官和莱耶斯家的人坐在一起，他身上正义凛然的气质在这群人之间格格不入，导致别的家长不得不对他投向狐疑的目光。但是他差不多已经习惯了这样的目光：从早晨到现在，他已经在别人这样的注视下度过一天了。

他上午时去小学观看了法芮尔的足球赛，中午又吃了莱耶斯先生亲手做的菜，后来又来到了高中参加音乐剧的选角。现在法芮尔正在满头大汗地和莫里森聊着刚才的足球赛。她连衣服和鞋子都没换就来了这里，脸上还沾着足球场上的一小块草皮。

“你看到我的第一个进球了么，杰克？我直接过掉了三个人！”

“嘿，礼貌点，叫莫里森先生。”

莱耶斯提醒道，但是莫里森并不介意法芮尔那么称呼他，他甚至热烈地希望所有孩子都能叫他杰克。

“但是，莫里森警官……”

“还有您，您也应该叫我杰克。”

“好吧，如果您这么要求的话。”

莱耶斯犹豫了一会儿，最终还是同意了，似乎杰克这个名字给了他舌头很大的压力。

“杰克，你觉得我表现得怎么样？是不是全场最佳？”

法芮尔喋喋不休着，还是没有享受够赞扬。这还是她人生中第一次在赛后收到花束：曾经她总是看着别人的家长跑下观众台给他们递饮料、送花、带来拥抱和慰藉，今天终于轮到莫里森警官走下台给她鼓掌和送花了，甚至就连莱耶斯和其他人也跑过来和她道贺。她从没有这么开心过。

“嘿，法芮尔，省省你那一套吧。现在是我的时间了。一会儿我就要上去试唱了。”

卢西奥不满地用胳膊肘戳了戳法芮尔。

的确，现在他们在等着的就是今年音乐剧的选角。按照每年的惯例，凡是候选人都会被叫到台上去为音乐老师唱一首音乐剧中的选曲；与此同时，其他孩子和他们的家长会在观众席上看着，他们虽然做不了最终决定，不过倒是可以给自家的孩子带来鼓励（有时候适得其反）。

“不是你一个人的时间，还有艾米丽。”

法芮尔不甘地反驳卢西奥。她的姐姐艾米丽此时坐在最外边的座位上，紧张地咬着指甲，一句话也不说。她的试唱在后面，不过她看起来根本就没有做好准备，而是不断地打量着自己手机上的时间，似乎在等着什么人的到来。杰西坐在她身旁，已经无聊到要睡着了。他从来就不是一个音乐剧的粉丝，而且台上有些孩子的表演实在是糟糕透顶，就算是他都能唱得比他们好。他疲倦地眯着眼睛，目光在剧院的安全出口那里失去聚焦，直到一抹黑色突然窜出来，越来越近，他几天没见这个人了。

他看到半藏围着一条格子围巾走了进来，身边跟着一个矮小的短发女孩。

杰西惊讶地目视着他们走向自己，一动不动。兴许他应该眼疾手快地找个地方躲起来，但是半藏的那条围巾和他的大衣给了他太大的震撼：其实半藏永远都是那样穿衣服的，可是直到这一刻杰西才迟钝地发现原来半藏浑身上下的装束都是那么“体面”，甚至比莫里森和齐格勒还要高好多档次。他这才意识到这是一个纯粹的“地上”的家伙，一个杰西这辈子也不想成为朋友的人。从意大利餐厅回去之后，杰西反复地琢磨半藏为什么会在那里，最终意识到是他自己太过于愚蠢，否则不可能会无法发现半藏其实是一个有钱人，而不是一个和他处境相同、买不起午饭的穷人。

他原先太过热烈地希望半藏和他是一样的，以至于他忽略了很多半藏身上明显的特征——例如说是他礼貌的谈吐和措辞，例如说是他平时看别人时那副高傲而疏离的眼神，例如说是他低调而优雅的穿着和斯文的吃饭方式。

现在当杰西意识到半藏的确是有钱人之后，他再打量着这个人的穿着和谈吐，发现他的一切竟然都是这么“经典”，就好像是字典里给“贵族”这个词配的一副插图。

这个“贵族”气喘吁吁、满脸激动地跑到他面前做什么？杰西被吓住了，他只能看着半藏，不想主动打招呼，也不知道作何态度。

“艾米丽，对不起，我来晚了。”

个头矮小的女孩激动地道歉，坐在了他们前排的空座位上，扭头不断地和艾米丽说话。杰西知道是自己碍事了，于是把位置让给了那个女孩，站起来打算离开剧院。

“你去哪里？”

莱耶斯严厉地问，似乎是不希望杰西缺席接下来卢西奥的试唱。杰西看了一眼时间，然后保证道：

“我去外面抽根烟。五分钟。”

他这句话说得略大声了一些，剧院里的家长们都狐疑地打量着他。

他冲着那些家长们咧开一个微笑，然后转身就走，走到一半的时候发现半藏果然在后面跟着他。他装作看不到他的模样，一路走到了学校的广场上，然后掏出烟准备抽。半藏站在离他一米的地方，也跟着他一块停下脚步。风很大，广场上就他们两个人，杰西没法无视这个人和他脖子上围着的那条围巾。

半藏突然掏出一根蓝色的烟，向杰西借火。

杰西震惊地盯着他，觉得这个人根本不知道自己在做什么：

“你从哪里搞到这东西的？”

半藏被这样问的时候也下意识地紧张了。他与杰西过去的关系总是敬之如宾，他们宁愿说一些没有意义的琐事也绝对不会说任何伤感情的话，现在杰西紧皱的眉宇之间分明表现出了诧异和些许的愤怒，而这一点与平日里不同的神情对于半藏来说就像是天塌了似的。

“我买的。在21号街。”

“你也去那里？”

半藏点点头。

“为什么？”

半藏没有作答。他拿着那根烟，突然不耐烦地问杰西：

“能不能借我一下火。”

“给。”

杰西也因为半藏不寻常的语气而慌了，忙把打火机递给半藏。他闻着那根蓝色的烟被点起来时散发出的清爽的香气，一时间就那样盯着半藏，连自己的烟都忘了点。半藏抽烟时的模样足以令人盯上一个钟头，对于看惯他平日那副书呆子模样的杰西就更是如此。那双乖顺、漆黑、有时候过于平静的眼睛现在是那么迷离，仿佛什么都看不清了，轻易就可以被蛊惑，然后走向一条歪路。他摇摇坠坠地杵在那里，在风中既松弛又柔和，那曾经使他变得严肃和疏离的傲气也彻底垮掉了，从没有哪一刻杰西觉得这个外国人这么好接近，就和21号街上的所有人都差不多。

“分给我一根吧，半藏。”

“好。”

半藏微微扬起嘴角，又从兜里拿出一根递给杰西。抽着抽着，半藏觉得冷了，他打了一个哆嗦。杰西早已被烟雾熏得神魂颠倒，他鬼使神差地搂住半藏的肩膀，然后低下头对他耳语“我知道一个好地方”。半藏像是被杰西吐出的气息烫到了，他隔着几层衣服的皮肤开始灼燃，那些因为吸入迷幻气体而升起的恐惧早已烟消云散。

他们两个都晕乎乎的，走了好久才走最终到杰西所说的那间废旧的教室。进门的第一刻半藏就倒在了杰西的身上，杰西把他靠在墙角，然后和他一起坐在那里。他们两个都闭上眼睛。半藏模模糊糊地看到窗口飞进来许多荧光蓝色的蝴蝶和秋天火红的落叶，它们旋转着，在满屋闪着光的灰尘之间跳舞跳跃。杰西那双布满了伤口和茧子的手被一束阳光照得刺眼，半藏似乎看到那只手在摸着他的胳膊，在他的嘴唇上游走，然后不轻不重地拂过他的下巴和脸颊。

半藏觉得他们两个离得实在是太近了，就连空气的位置都没有一丝，让他完全不能呼吸。直到过了半分钟，他才意识到不是空气没有了，而是他的嘴唇已经被杰西的嘴唇夺走了。他们交换着口腔中那层层叠叠的蓝色烟雾，企图将所有的幻觉相乘，然后世界上的一切都变成了美丽的花朵和飞舞的蝴蝶。


	6. Chapter 6

时间变快了，与之前那些不幸的日子相比。

尤其是对家里的三个小孩来说，时间就如同是一眨眼就闪过的流星，他们多希望日子可以永远停留在这个周末，当莫里森警官来他们家做客的时候。

从剧院回来后，莫里森认识了那个他一直没有机会见到的孩子，詹米森。詹米森并没有给莫里森造成太大的惊吓，比起莱耶斯事先预估的。在不得不介绍詹米森的时候，莱耶斯告诉莫里森这是他们家的一个秘密，而莫里森对天发誓他不会告诉任何人。结果是詹米森和莫里森警官相处得并不好，前者总是试图在后者身上进行恶作剧似的爆炸试验。不过对于莫里森来说，詹米森的种种“暴力”表现竟然是在孩童“调皮”的范围内，没有对他的精神造成太大的困扰（但是对他的命来说是个威胁）。

莫里森和莱耶斯在下午一块看了NFL，莱耶斯的球队又赢了，在本周的积分榜上领跑，莫里森也跟着莱耶斯一起高兴，即便他自己的球队排在了倒数第三。后来他们一块在家里吃饭，杰西和艾米丽不在家（自从剧院出来之后他们两个就不见了），家里只有三个小孩需要特别照顾，所以这顿饭吃得更多像是莫里森手忙脚乱地照顾挑食的卢西奥和拿不稳叉子的詹米森。

饭后法芮尔拿出去年圣诞节时奶奶送给她的玩具枪，拽着大家和她一起玩射击游戏。莱耶斯负责扮演抢劫银行的坏蛋，莫里森则是本色出演警官先生，法芮尔是警官助理，卢西奥和詹米森则是抢劫银行的同伙。他们两拨阵营一路从花园跑到阳台，又追逐着对方到了阴暗的车库里。家里的地毯、沙发、甚至是莱耶斯最宝贝的电视机都被移来移去的，三个小孩不断地在角落里拿着枪与对方拌嘴和挑衅，而莱耶斯和莫里森则煞有其事地背靠着墙躲子弹。莱耶斯总是射击比赛的赢家，他似乎完全掌握了玩具枪瞄准时的精髓，莫里森虽然是这个游戏的新手却也天赋不差，他带领着法芮尔在家里的小角落里静悄悄地躲着，总能凭借脚步声抓住在地板上乱跑的卢西奥和笑声过于狂妄的詹米森。后来所有人都知道了到处乱窜的危害，改成打伏击战。莱耶斯的脚步声出奇得小，最终莫里森因为一个大意而没有看见他溜过去，导致他们守护的“金库”最终被抢劫。不过游戏虽然输了，法芮尔却无比高兴。她每次被逮住时发出的尖叫和笑声都足以穿过整座屋子，像是一道光束似的使每个人的心都跟着她亮起来，然后他们都一块笑着，就像那天从餐厅里跑出去时一样。

总而言之，所有人都玩得开心极了，就连莱耶斯都差点笑得喘不过来气。

游戏结束之后三个孩子累了，他们一块窝在沙发上看了新一集的《海绵宝宝》。到了十点钟，莱耶斯准时赶他们去睡觉。确定他们都睡着了之后，他拿出柜子里唯一的一瓶威士忌，请莫里森在客厅的吧台上喝酒。他坐在高座椅上，疲倦地盯着在水槽里堆满的脏盘子，手里晃着一杯酒，和莫里森警官哼笑道：

“——接下来有的忙了。你不留下来帮我？”

莱耶斯似笑非笑地盯着莫里森，莫里森不知道那其中有多少玩笑意味，不过若是莱耶斯是认真的，那么莫里森一定会留下来就是了。

“我是说着玩的。”

“不，我应该跟您一起打扫。”

莫里森说着，打算站起来把地板上的沙发垫和杂志都捡起来，但是莱耶斯拉住了他的胳膊，叫他坐下：

“坐一会儿吧。陪我喝点酒。”

“好。”

莫里森又紧张地坐回来，仿佛一时间没法接受莱耶斯这样示好的举动。

他们喝了半杯威士忌，然后莱耶斯终于沉着声音问道，仿佛很不确定什么：

“你觉得那些孩子怎么样？给你带来麻烦了么？”

“当然没有。我可喜欢他们了。”

“就连詹米森也是么？”

“——詹米森是个有趣的孩子。”

莫里森回答道，用尽全力让自己听上去很真诚，却还是失败了。

“——警官先生，他的确是个奇怪的孩子。但如果我告诉你实情，请你不要把他送走，”莱耶斯突然说，莫里森下意识地攥紧了手中的酒杯，仿佛觉得很对不起莱耶斯似的，“——詹米森是从一家康复医院逃出来的病人。他没有父母，从小在那里长大，我们很早之前就收留他了。他现在已经是我们家的一员了。”

莫里森没有表现出惊讶，他沉默了一刻，然后继续问，语气与平日相比反而冷静了许多：

“艾米丽也是么？”

“艾米丽是另外一个故事。但是她是个好女孩，只是有点认生。她不讨厌你。”

“我知道。”

“莫里森警官——”

莱耶斯突然把酒杯放下，然后在昏暗的灯光下几乎是躲避般地看着莫里森，仿佛有什么话不得不和他说。

“叫我杰克就行了。”

“杰克——”莱耶斯依旧艰难地吐出这几个字，然后他笑了，这笑容本应该是充满着感激和欣喜，而它也的确如此，只是莫里森还同时感到了一丝无法表述的无奈和自嘲，“你是个很好的人，真的——我是说，请原谅我一开始对你做的一切。我是迫不得已。”

如果有什么东西令莫里森感到极为复杂的话，那就只能是莱耶斯的笑容和他嘴里的“迫不得已”了。他能体会到对方的真诚，但是他同时又意识到事情远不止莱耶斯向他道谢这么简单。可是他还有个预感，似乎他不能去调查真相，因为真相并不会比现在看到的这团复杂的阴影好上一点。

“莱耶斯先生，不是我多事，但是这些孩子的父母到底在哪呢？……您是个很好的哥哥，但是他们没有父母，童年终究会少点什么。”

“——天，你以为我不知道么？”

莱耶斯的话语突然染上了怒意，而莫里森立刻为他刚才说的话后悔。他只是不自觉地把自己的位置放得太高了，他应该意识到他并不是什么心理医生或者神父，他应该意识到这世界上有很多表面的瑕疵都是背后无数苦难的结果。他们没有父母并不是因为他不想有父母。

“上帝啊，我也不知道该说什么，原谅我——”莫里森终于放下了酒杯，放弃了扮演那个拯救者的角色，他似乎终于撑不住了，今天发生的一切，尤其是那些孩子和莱耶斯痛快的笑声让他感到内心翻涌，而他觉得再这样下去就是自欺欺人了，“我只是想说一件事情，但是我不知道该怎么说。——我只想帮忙。我很喜欢这些孩子，您是个很好的朋友。我当然不觉得您是毒贩，从始至终我只是想帮忙，尤其是知道您有这些家庭的不幸之后。我只是想帮忙。这些孩子都是好孩子，詹米森也很好，艾米丽也很好，我只想帮忙。”

莫里森不断地重复着这几个字，声音忽近忽远，但是从没有断过，深怕莱耶斯不把他的话当真。莱耶斯的一只手开始不自觉地捂在自己的嘴巴上。他不敢发出任何声音，可是他抑制不住自己内心里的不安和那像是烛火般摇曳的感动——如果可以称之为感动的话。他得用手捂着自己的嘴巴才能不发出无奈而充满歉意的叹息，他得用另外一只手偷偷地按住自己的心脏才能让它像过去那样几乎不跳动。

“……杰克，你真是个好人。”

“或许吧，但是这更是我的职责——操——“莫里森砸了一下桌子，他很气恼自己又开始说起过去警署里学的那一套，“实际上这不是我的职责，莱耶斯先生，我撒谎了。我不知道为什么，我想我只是想帮你。就这么简单。”

“……谢谢你。”

莱耶斯沉默了一会儿，然后缓慢地举起酒杯，艰难地控制住自己肌肉上一阵又一阵的颤抖和难受，同时还有他内心最柔软的一部分融化掉的湿润，这些五味陈杂既是好的也是坏的，莱耶斯的一生中从来没有这样的体会——他似乎在欺骗着一个好人，可是与此同时，他自己也因为这个好人而不像是他自己了。

“这杯让我致敬你吧，莫里森警官。”

“谢谢。”

他们又干了一杯，然后不胜酒力的莫里森很快就醉了。

莱耶斯想要把莫里森留下，可是他发现家里没有多余的床位了——莫里森不能去杰西或者艾米丽的房间，他会大吃一惊的。所以莱耶斯只能无奈地给安吉拉打电话，叫她开车过来把他接走。

在等着安吉拉来的时候，莱耶斯发现莫里森长着一张很好接近、甚至是有些憨厚的脸，尤其是在客厅微弱的灯光下，那张脸像是婴儿般没有什么内容，只有无限的善意和纯真。莱耶斯盯着这张昏睡过去的脸，他开始思索到底是什么时候他开始在这张脸上看到了虚伪和邪恶，看到了令人憎恶的剥削者的形象，然后他又开始思索，到底是什么时候这张脸又回到了最初的模样——大概就是现在吧。现在这一刻，他们都喝醉了，世界的善恶和对错都模糊了，杰克·莫里森回到了从前那个时候，那个时候莱耶斯自己更加单纯，世间的一切都极为美好，每个人都长着莫里森这张脸。现在好了，几乎是长久以来的第一次，莱耶斯的世界里突然出现了一位消失已久的好人，这个好人叫杰克·莫里森，他和其他人完全不同——仿佛其他人全都背叛了莱耶斯，但他没有。

他们在学校里吸烟到七点半，在废旧的教室里整整昏睡了三个多小时。当他们两个缩着肩膀从教室里面走出来时，天已经全部黑了，星星升了上来，秋天的冷风一阵阵地刮着他们的肩膀。

“杰西，我从来没有过这样的感觉。”

“什么感觉？”

杰西问半藏。半藏回答道：

“好像夜晚才是白天——”

“这就对了。”

杰西得意地笑着，拍了拍半藏冷得直发抖的肩膀。那时候整个学校里已经空无一人了。剧院的选角早就结束了，莱耶斯几个小时前回家时找不到杰西的人，于是发来短信臭骂了他一顿，叫他今天晚上最好别回家吃饭。不过这次不用莱耶斯骂，杰西自己是不可能回家了。

“半藏，你想不想再去21号街？你晚上去过那个地方么？”

半藏摇了摇头，杰西高兴极了，对他提议道：

“我在那里有住处。我们去那过夜吧。你吃过Burritos么？”

半藏又摇头，眼睛里闪着同样兴奋的光。

快乐。这是唯一一个半藏可以想到的词语。当他被杰西拽着跑出了学校，在冷风中为了赶上巴士而奔跑，在拥挤的车上不断地寻找着对方的手，最终来到了21号街上时，半藏只觉得很快乐。这种快乐如此浅显，如此直白，将半藏辛苦筑建起来的高傲和内敛轻易地击垮了，现在让他如同是一个暴露在空气中的脆弱的“糖人”。半藏小时候在街上吃过糖人，它们的外皮是那么甜，可是一咬就碎了，半藏宁愿成为苦的，也不愿意成为那么脆弱的东西。但是在杰西拉住他的手的这一刻，他已经成为了世界上最不堪一击的东西。

“嘿，杰西，晚上好。”

“好久不见啊杰西，你小子跑哪里去了？”

“你还欠我十块钱。”

“你给我过来。你上次说要来我们这里打牌，人去哪里了？“

杰西刚走到街口就被好多人围住了，他们一拥而上地感慨他最近几天的失踪，而半藏几乎被惊得一动也不敢动，毕竟面前这幅景象和他第一次来这里时实在是差别太大。他没想到这些冷漠、怪异的妓女和机器人能变得这么友好，甚至是叽叽喳喳地抓着杰西说个不停，而他更想不到的是杰西可以这么受欢迎——就好像这里才是他的家似的。

“介绍一下，这位是我朋友半藏。”

“这个小孩上次来过，嗯？”

“是、是的。”

“我的天啊，又一个被你带坏的孩子，杰西！”

杰西听闻拍了拍半藏的肩膀，然后大笑道：

“这小子才不是被我带坏的呢。他可有一套了。——他不是在这里买过烟么？”

半藏被拍着，一句话也说不出来。他只想着能装一会儿是一会儿。

后来他们好不容易摆脱了这些过于热情的家伙们，两人一块去了21街深处的一栋公寓楼。半藏自然记得这个烟雾缭绕的地方，他只是没想到杰西也在这里有住处。杰西似乎是为了解答半藏的疑惑，得意地在黑暗里晃了晃他手中的一串钥匙：

“我偷的。”

“从哪里？”

“艾米丽那里。”

“她会杀了你的。”

“如果她杀了我，”杰西已经把公寓的大门打开了，像上次那样，对流的风猛地吹了过来，“她也会杀了你。”

客厅那扇窗户没关，夜晚的风呼啸着吹过他们的脸颊，半藏又感觉到了冷。杰西把自己的外套脱下来放在他身上，然后自己一跃翻上了窗台。他坐在窗台上，一只脚顶在窗户的边缘上，一只脚放在地板上。他拍了拍窗台上空出来的一小块位置：

“过来，半藏。”

半藏犹豫了一刻。他觉得那个位置或许离杰西太近了。

“过来，我带你看个好东西。”

半藏走了过去，侧坐在窗台上，和杰西面对着面。窗台并不宽，他们两个几乎要贴在一起了。杰西每说一句话都像是趴在半藏耳边说的，而半藏为了保持平衡（实际上是因为他想）不得不抓住杰西的胳膊。

杰西搂住半藏的肩膀，指了指窗户外的天空：

“看。”

冷风还在不断地吹着他们。半藏勉强睁开眼睛，在他们上空的是一片星空。他从没有觉得星空有这么浩瀚过，在星空之下是21号街，街上点着几盏柠黄色的灯，偶尔有小孩或者是野狗匆匆地跑过，在21号街更远的地方是城区内的灯火酒绿，巴士走走停停，摩托车飞驰而过，最远处是一片模糊的森林和田野，那边几乎没有光，只有黯淡的阴影在这片星光下随着风而摇曳。半藏又抬起头看向天空。他发现无论地上的生活是如何混乱，夜空总是漆黑而宽广。这是世界上最宏大的东西了。

“你看到了什么星星？”

“我不认得星座。”

半藏回答道，找不出任何形状。

“现在是秋天，在西边那里，看，有北冕座。”

“什么是北冕座？”

“北边的皇冠。——你看出那是一个皇冠了么？”

“那像是一个字母‘c’。”

“倒过来看就是皇冠。”

“为什么不是字母‘c’？“

杰西被逗笑了：

“因为天文学家都很浪漫。——你看到那个像风筝一样的东西了么，那是天鹰座。”

“那是一个正方形和一条线。”

“半藏，拜托——”

杰西推了一把半藏的肩膀，开玩笑说他实在是太现实了。半藏笑着，叫杰西继续给他讲星座：

“我想听听还有什么可笑的事。”

“星座一点都不可笑。”

他们继续拌嘴。半藏不断地嘲讽这些星座简单的形状，杰西则头头是道地讲述着每一个形状的象征和背后的故事：

“那边那个叫天鹅座。你不觉得那个十字似的形状很像是天鹅舒展翅膀的样子么？有人也叫它北十字座，不过天鹅座更美一些，而且在古希腊时期就有人这么写过了——唔……“

杰西睁大眼睛，停止了自己的演讲，因为半藏突然吻上了他。他们之间本来离得就很近，半藏想吻他并不难，他只需要将脸正对着他就行了。

“唔……”

半藏闭着眼睛，看起来是那么紧张。他的手紧紧地抓住杰西的胳膊，垂下去的睫毛在夜空下轻轻地颤抖，就像是几颗闪着光的星星。风呼啸着吹过他们，除了烧得通红的脸颊以外，他们的每一处都在瑟瑟发抖，似乎是因为寒冷，也似乎是因为接触对方时的紧张和兴奋。杰西一边用舌头匆忙地回应他，一边搂着半藏的肩膀带他来到客厅的沙发上。一到了沙发上半藏就泄气地躺倒在那里，似乎刚才的吻已经让他失去了意识。

杰西重新取得了主动权。在漆黑一片的客厅中他趴在半藏的身上，像是一头猎食的狼那样弯下脖子，从半藏的嘴一直侵略到他的锁骨。

“别，别……哈……”

半藏被吸允得直想发笑。

杰西犹如精力旺盛的小狗，他在舔了一会儿半藏的颈窝后也停下来，似乎是玩累了：

“天啊，我们这是在做什么……我都忘了带你去吃Burritos……”

杰西似乎是在笑，可是他的声音里有因为紧张和不可置信而引发的颤抖。

“杰西，你原先有过这样么？”

“什么？”

“这样……在沙发上，和另外一个人。”

“我和艾米丽原先经常窝在沙发上一起看电视。”

“除了她呢？”

“还有Gabe，法芮尔，卢西奥，詹米森，我奶奶……“

“杰西——”

“对不起，”杰西终于停下来了，他将额头抵在半藏的额头上，“——你是唯一一个。好么？”

“你也是我的唯一一个。”

“唯一什么？”

“唯一和我接吻的人。”

“所以刚才那不是幻觉？”

半藏自己也不清楚：

“那是幻觉么？”

杰西又吻上半藏：

“应该不是。”

窗外的星空照耀着他们。

时间倒回几个小时前，高中的剧院里——让我们来解释一下周六这天到底发生了什么。

杰西和半藏两个人一前一后地出了剧院之后，莉娜坐在了杰西先前的座位上，不断地和艾米丽道歉，说她不是故意来晚了，而是路上堵车。她知道有了上次在公寓里尴尬的偶遇，现在艾米丽和她的关系几乎到了冰点，她们两个最好不要见面。但是莉娜还是出现了，几乎靠着直觉。

“没关系，”艾米丽笑着说，甚至有点不好意思，“你来了我就很高兴了。”

莉娜怔住了：现在这个艾米丽与那天她在公寓的窗台上见到的女孩判若两人。那日的艾米丽是冰做的，她那双金色的眼睛既空洞又冷酷，像是手枪的枪口，似乎随时都有可能射出夺走人信命的子弹。她那时候和莉娜说“离开这里”，几乎就像是高贵的女王在下令，也像是冷酷的杀手在宣布一个人的死刑。而此时此刻这个艾米丽根本就和上面所述的那个人没有丝毫关系：这个艾米丽是那个在便利店里经常可以见到的艾米丽。她好像心事重重的，也好像很害羞内向，但是只要是莉娜对她露出笑容，她也一定会尽力回以一个。

“嘿，莉娜，你能不能听我背一遍歌词。我怕我到时候忘记了。”

“好啊。”

莉娜拿着那张写满歌词的纸，看到上面画了许多的批注与注解。她没想过性情别扭的艾米丽会这么在意这场音乐剧。艾米丽开始背歌词了，她的口音听着是那么悦耳，莉娜假装自己在一行行地检查，可是她几乎是满脸通红地沉浸在了这个声音里，对艾米丽所说的东西毫无意识。

“我有背错么？”

“没有。”

“莉娜，你没专心听。”

“我有啊。”

“我少背了一行。”

“是么？”

“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”

莉娜把那张纸还给艾米丽，脸还是红着，不过剧院里太昏暗了，艾米丽应该察觉不到。

“莉娜，我脸上有什么东西么？”

“没有啊。”

“为什么那样盯着我？”

艾米丽这模样就好像很无辜似的。莉娜感到很疑惑，甚至是焦躁——艾米丽表现得就好像那天那个坐在窗台上抽烟的人根本不是她。

“艾米丽，你觉得我可笑么？”

“什么？”

艾米丽皱起眉头。

“……你那天说我很可笑。”

“哪天？”

“没什么。你果然不知道。”

——Sombra那混蛋根本就没告诉莉娜这些关于艾米丽的事情（事实上半藏也没有）。艾米丽看起来的确像学校里传的那样，患有某种精神疾病。

“嘿，莉娜，听着——”艾米丽将手突然放在莉娜的手上，这温度就像是一块散发着冷气的冰，让莉娜不自觉地向后躲了一下，而艾米丽似乎并不奇怪她的反应，她还是坚持说道，“别相信学校里的传言。我不是疯子。”

“你说什么呢，我怎么可能……”

“我不是疯子。”

艾米丽重复道，留下莉娜满脸震惊地听着她说这句话。这个时候莱耶斯似乎注意到艾米丽又在犯老毛病了，于是将手伸到艾米丽肩膀后，安慰似的拍了拍她：

“下一个就是你了。”

艾米丽点点头，又缩回自己座位上，似乎意识到自己的失态，于是一句话都不说了，连看也不看莉娜一眼。

莉娜本来不觉得艾米丽有多么严重的问题，她本来只是觉得艾米丽在通过假装不记得那天的事来掩盖她们之间的尴尬，但是当艾米丽上台去试唱的时候，莉娜改变了之前的一切想法：她开始相信艾米丽的确有种特殊能力，那种能力可以让她变成任何一个人。这种能力到底有多夸张？本来让莉娜听起来平淡无奇、甚至是俗套的歌词通过艾米丽的表演竟然变得感人肺腑起来。似乎光是盯着她水灵灵的眼睛和千回百转的神情，一个人就能忘记逻辑，将自己无限的同情都投在她身上。

当她下场的时候，剧院的空气都凝滞了一秒，随之而来的才是热烈的掌声和不可置信的叹息。

那是莱耶斯家为自己正名的一刻——卢西奥和法芮尔欢快地跑过去拥抱艾米丽，就连莱耶斯的脸上都露出了自豪的笑容，所有学生的家长都盯着他们，希望那个走下台的女孩是自己家的女儿。

而艾米丽也笑着，边走边弯下腰搂着她的弟弟妹妹，仿佛终于成为了一个真正的姐姐。那个时候的艾米丽大概就是莉娜这辈子见过的最漂亮的女孩了。

“艾米丽，你是怎么做到的？”

“做到什么？”

艾米丽似乎是在明知故问。她挑起眉毛，等待着台下的莉娜对她滔滔不绝的赞扬，而莉娜说出的话中却不止包含着赞扬：

“你知道的，你表演得那么逼真，就好像你就和Eponine是一个人似的！我是说，你刚才在台上站的那几秒钟，就好像你真的特别爱什么人一样——那种快乐和心酸，还有孤独，还有牺牲——我的天啊！你根本就变成了另外一个人，就像你有两个完全不同的人格似的！”

艾米丽琢磨着莉娜的话，她金色的眼睛本来好不容易变得暖和了一些，现在突然染上了一层雾气：

“怎么？我看起来不像是能爱上什么人么？”

莉娜愣了一刻，然后她解释道：

“艾米丽，你平时看起来……”

艾米丽听着，脸上逐渐浮现出一个微笑。她们的对话就这样结束了，因为艾米丽被她的家人拽去别的地方庆祝了。直到艾米丽离开后，莉娜回想起那个长久而无法形容的微笑，突然觉得那里面有什么她错过的复杂的东西。莉娜觉得她应该道歉，尽管不知道是什么，但是她刚才好像误解了艾米丽，而这个误解似乎打碎了艾米丽好不容易呈现出的一点温暖。

在试唱结束之后，莱耶斯一家打算离开。和莉娜一起过来的半藏不见了，说是要到外面抽一根烟的杰西也一样无影无踪。莱耶斯和莉娜分别打了他们的电话，但是他们两个谁也没有接。法芮尔开始吵着要莫里森回家和他们吃饭，莱耶斯似乎也对杰西的去向毫无兴趣，于是他们家就丢下杰西回去了。

莉娜下定决心，在艾米丽的身影消失之前，她问她愿不愿意和她去看电影。

“只是看电影而已？现在？”

艾米丽问，似乎是在嘲笑莉娜的突然，而这无疑是给本来就非常紧张的莉娜当头一棒。此时此刻，法芮尔在催着艾米丽赶紧走，否则就赶不上巴士了，莱耶斯也不希望艾米丽和这个女孩扯上关系。但是莉娜依旧很窘迫地揪着艾米丽不放，似乎是已经打算破罐子破摔了。

“什么？”

艾米丽感到莉娜在揪着她的袖子，不得心跳漏了一拍。

莉娜低下头，目光到处乱晃。她憋了好久才说道：

“现在。”

她们两个一直在城区的购物街玩到深夜，艾米丽问莉娜愿不愿意和她在外面过夜，她带着莉娜到她在21号街的公寓，一打开门就看到沙发上躺着两个蜷缩在一起的男孩，正是失踪了的半藏和杰西。他们宁愿在冷风里受冻也不愿意关上窗户，似乎更喜欢依靠着对方的体温取暖。艾米丽气恼地把门甩上，决定带莉娜回到家里，结果竟然撞见莱耶斯正在给喝醉酒的莫里森警官盖上外套，艾米丽之前从来没见过莱耶斯和任何人喝过酒，而且还是那瓶在储物柜里放了几年的威士忌，更不要说用那种肉麻的目光盯着谁了。

“艾米丽，这些人是怎么了？”

莉娜也早就疲倦不堪了。她刚才对着公寓里的半藏和杰西笑了太久，现在已经一点力气也没有了。艾米丽拖着她，带她来到了自己那间在楼梯下的小房间里。

“艾米丽，你们家的人都在谈恋爱么？”

莉娜想起自己刚才见到的一切，不禁觉得很好笑。

“——他们？我不知道他们还能爱别人，”艾米丽讥讽道，把莉娜放在一把转椅上，然后模仿起她的语调，“他们都是一群很糟糕的人，自私自利，贪图小便宜，没有教养……只有一种情况他们能爱别人——演戏。他们能完全变成另外一个人，就好像有两个人格似的！”

莉娜的脸红透了。她喊道，从椅子上站起来：

“艾米丽——“

“嗯？”

莉娜扑了过来，把艾米丽按在床上，狭小的床根本容不下她们两个。莉娜想做点什么，可是她什么也做不出来。她把头埋进艾米丽身后的被子里，然后开始无声地哀嚎和叹息，她的内心充满着愧疚，更充满着疑惑，她在想着到底哪个艾米丽是真的，哪个是假的，到底哪个是她爱的，又有哪个是爱她的。

“嘿，莉娜，我们这样挤在一起都快变成杰西和半藏了。我才不想变成他们两个。他们两个很蠢。”

莉娜没有说话。她感觉自己很难受。艾米丽越是这样温柔，越是这样满不在乎，她越是喜欢她，她的内心就越是五味陈杂，不知道该说什么来表达那深怕被碰坏了的爱意。

艾米丽假装不知道莉娜已经哭了。莉娜也假装没有感受到艾米丽剧烈颤抖的手。

“艾米丽……“

“好了，好了……睡吧，莉娜。”

过了好久，不知道是谁伸手关掉了灯。


	7. Chapter 7

在故事继续进行之前，让我们一起来回忆一下加布里埃尔·莱耶斯到底是什么人，为什么称他为这个故事中的“核心”。在《少年pi的奇幻漂流》中，pi在黑板上默写出了圆周率后的几百位，因此在同学之间得到这个绰号。而莱耶斯也有相同的经历——他曾在全班面前背诵了莎士比亚的《凯撒大帝》第三场，到了高潮部分的时候就连平时欺负他的几个白人男孩也不得不站起来鼓掌。莱耶斯家的大儿子不认输，凡是认识他的人都知道这点。他的人生就像是莎士比亚的那篇悲剧，他负责扮演正义而高傲的Brutus，其他人负责扮演鬼鬼祟祟、老谋深算的Mark Antony。这世界上没有哪个人不同情Brutus，但是当他信任的朋友都把他当作杀人工具时，当他自己的信仰也被证明是幼稚和虚假时，他的命运从开头起就注定是悲剧的。

莱耶斯出生在美国，但是直到上小学之前都没有人教过他英语。他在墨西哥非法移民的社区中说着西班牙语长大。他听说他母亲会讲英语，可是她很早之前就跑去底特律冒险了。莱耶斯的父亲和母亲没有离婚，他们只是分分合合，大多数时间都留下莱耶斯和父亲的一家人在郊区的农场旁相依为命。在莱耶斯的记忆中，母亲是一位独立的女性，她十六岁那年生了莱耶斯，处事作风都天真愉快得像是一个孩子。她说话声音很大，笑声更是可以掀翻屋顶，而且对针线活和洗衣煮饭都不在行，反而是更会打牌和喝酒。莱耶斯的生活中缺少女性元素，他的母亲又是这样一位女人，因此他比其他男孩都要阳刚和高傲。这种傲气一直维持到他上小学的时候，他发现自己说的英语别人都听不懂为止。他因为这一件事被其他发音清晰的小孩当做笑柄，屡次为了不上英语课而逃学，甚至不再和家人说话。不知是哪一天开始，他突然意识到自己注定无法和学校里的孩子混在一起。他发现自己长大的社区里所有人都只会说西班牙语，就连他的父亲也说不好标准的英语。过去当他和朋友们跑到城里去玩的时候，他们都紧紧地凑在一起，离所有说英语的人都很远，仿佛他们被什么东西隔离了。

“爸爸，这是我的国家么？”莱耶斯越想越觉得他被生错了地方，“我听说你不是生在这里的。为什么你要跑到这里来呢？”

这个问题让莱耶斯的父亲哽咽住了。他那年虽然只有二十五岁，对这个世界却早已没有了任何的幻想和期待。当年为了给家里寄钱，他高中辍学，跨过德克萨斯州的边境偷渡到美国工作，起初抱着美好的幻想，以为他能学会英语，然后找一份体面的工作在这个国家生活下去。但是一切就和家乡里传的一样，在美国的墨西哥人都在种地和建房，再不然就是酗酒和犯罪。

“如果这是你想的话，你或许可以，Gabe。”

“可以什么？”

“融入社会，而不是像我一样。”

“社会在哪里？”

他的父亲指了指街道的那一头。莱耶斯和朋友们从来不敢去街对面的那片房子。那些房子比他们的矮，但是每个都带着漂亮的花园和金发的小孩。

“你是说出去么？”

“Gabe，如果我告诉你一件事，你或许会害怕。”

“我不怕。”

“这里和那里，你只能选一个地方。”

“你是说要我在你和那边的白人之间选么？”

“是的，这边是我、你的爷爷奶奶、你的朋友……”

莱耶斯没有立刻回答，但是第二天有人看到他在学校门口捡小石子。他把建筑工地的小石子都藏在书包里，每颗石头有指甲盖那么大，就算吞下去也不会死。莱耶斯把它们含在舌头下面，练习自己的发音。他说话时再也不卷舌了，所有的辅音都说得很快，社区里的小孩没有一个听懂他说的话。他的舌头被磨得出血，好几天都只能吃流食。但是他只要有机会就含着这些石子一个人说英语。他知道学校里的老师都想让他们读莎士比亚，他就挑了一篇他最不能理解的来背。没有人纠正他的发音，他就偷偷地躲在学校里的同学身后听他们聊天。

莱耶斯第一次开口说流利标准的英语就是他背诵《凯撒大帝》的时候。

那天晚上他父亲接到了英语老师的致电，他花了很久才听懂原来老师不是在告状，而是在赞扬莱耶斯在学校里的表现。他父亲不知道该怎么奖励莱耶斯，社区里的其他孩子都是学校里著名的坏孩子，只有莱耶斯变成了那些他从来没渴望的“好孩子”中的一个。看起来这真的是一个不一样的孩子。

莱耶斯什么奖励也不要。他像他父亲说的那样，离家里越来越远。

他幼时的玩伴成了学校里的不良少年，每天站在街口对着路过的金发女孩吹口哨，偶尔吓吓她们取乐。再过一会儿，他们就学会了贩毒和诱拐，并且拉着莱耶斯上完初中后就和他们一块谋求生计。莱耶斯自然不和他们同流合污，他每天规规矩矩地放学回家，做着一个没有朋友的好学生。他长大的整个社区里没有人相信这个孩子可以这么聪明，他们都说莱耶斯不是“亲生的”。在莱耶斯清高地继续着他的生活时，他做好了不被学校里的孩子接受的觉悟，也做好了回不到社区里的觉悟，他以为自己能站在这个两边都不沾的吊桥上很久，但是他只不过是撑得够久罢了。

他每天回到家，还是能看到社区里的几个老人一边摘着棉花一边坐在台阶上聊天，看到他们带着那种丑陋的宽边帽耕地，看到他的父亲汗流浃背地在狭小的厨房里给他做玉米饼，看到法芮尔光着脚在泥地里到处乱跑，这一切都那么原始、那么贫穷，和他刚刚在学校里学过的分子生物以及《理想国》没有一点关系，甚至就和美国这个富裕的国家也没有任何关系。对莱耶斯来说最难以释怀的是那些和他一起长大的孩子。他们开着偷来的车飞驰在马路上，车上坐着被他们骗过来的白人女孩，有的才十三四岁，而他们嘴里抽的是大麻，嘴上穿的是仿制的耐克新鞋。他们停下车，对着莱耶斯意味不明地大笑，然后又一脚油门离开。

莱耶斯提了提自己的书包，告诉自己他今天的数学考试得了满分。

但是在内心里有种奇异的感觉在翻涌，仿佛他血管里的一部分就是属于那边的，仿佛他读书、写字、说漂亮的英语不过是为了隐藏他基因里那野蛮而原始的一部分罢了。他几乎能在那辆飞驰的车上看到自己，在厨房的角落里看到自己，在田地里看到自己……他本应该像那些祖祖辈辈的墨西哥人一样站在那里，但是他不在。当他父亲叫他选择一个时，他选择了和自己作对。

这种由自尊心引起的作对，莱耶斯后来意识到，是徒劳的。

他父亲的工作越来越不顺利，从给人建房到给人搬东西，从清理花园到洗厕所，最后已经没有人愿意雇他工作了。那年他们州的最低时薪是十美元，父亲没有社会保险号，连两块钱都拿不到。当人的自尊心都被剥夺完之后，他就会做出可怖的事情，这点莱耶斯最明白。他每天上学放学，保持着傲人的成绩，获得大大小小的奖项，不过都是为了内心里的最后一点尊严罢了。他发现尊严在这些社区上的人身上已经不见了，他的父亲就是一个被生活冲垮的例子。

某一天父亲突然不工作了。他到处酗酒，几天都不回一次家，偶尔回家时就会对着莱耶斯和法芮尔发泄怒火，莱耶斯的肋骨上现在还有一道刀痕是他父亲留下的。爷爷奶奶都被父亲送回了墨西哥，他甚至威胁要把莱耶斯也送回去，幸好是机票钱不够才制止了他。他因为喝酒花光了早先的所有积蓄，当母亲回来的时候他已经彻底变成了一个满嘴胡话的醉鬼。莱耶斯记得那个晚上：父亲和母亲在客厅吵架，法芮尔躲在他的怀里啼哭，他们夫妻俩吵着吵着突然扭打在一起，一边嘶吼一边回到了卧室，父亲重重地把门甩上，母亲满嘴脏话地叫骂，最后她开始嚎啕大哭，那哭声让莱耶斯的心绞痛至极，然后父亲又开始说一些胡话，然后就什么声音也没有了。

十个月后卢西奥诞生了。那是他们夫妻最后一个孩子。

在卢西奥出生之后，莱耶斯的母亲消失不见，他的父亲也彻底离开了家。那年的莱耶斯正好十五岁，升上了高中。

家里那时候已经多了艾米丽，杰西也在他母亲去世之后住进了这里，卢西奥甚至还没有断奶。除了莱耶斯之外没有人到法定工作年龄。在卢西奥哭了十个小时的那天晚上，莱耶斯跑到他旧时的好友家里求他给他找一份事情做，哪怕是偷车也可以。因为英语好，所以莱耶斯被派到了街上贩毒，他的主要客户都是那些白人，他们给的钱也很多，足够让卢西奥和法芮尔不再那么哭。高中之后莱耶斯开始离所谓的“好学生”越来越远。在初中时他是镇上无人能敌的橄榄球四分卫，但是上了高中之后他再也没有时间去运动队或是任何俱乐部，他平时拿出来学习的时间都在想着如何多卖一点毒品。卖的多了，他偶尔也被顾客怂恿着自己尝一些。

当杰西和艾米丽也终于可以工作的时候，莱耶斯已经不再是任何人了。他再也不是那个满街乱跑、只会说西班牙语的小孩，也不再是那个高傲地背诵着《凯撒大帝》的学生，他甚至连一个普通而堕落的年轻人也不是。

在他高中毕业，正式踏入社会的那天早晨，他来到了镜子面前，看着自己几日没有打理过的胡须，似乎看到了他消失已久的父亲。那个人不是不见了，他只是又回来了，回到了莱耶斯身上。

莱耶斯被骗了，从来就没有“这里”或是“那里”的选择题。

莱耶斯只是莱耶斯罢了。生活只是生活罢了。

“小子，你在逃什么呢……”

莱耶斯忍不住扬起嘴角。那是他对十八岁的自己的第一句话。

"There must be some kind of way out of here, "

一定有什么办法能离开这里，

Said the joker to the thief, 

小丑对小偷说道，

"There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief.

奇怪的事太多了，我找不到解脱，

周六那天他们正在吃早饭，早饭结束之后杰西要去给别人上课，艾米丽要去莉娜那里度过周末。法芮尔一会儿要去外面练习足球，卢西奥在家里看周六的少儿节目，詹米森和马可约好要去镇子上玩。这是一个很平常的周末，自从上次家访以来他们的每个周末都是如此。莱因哈特先生被莫里森警官的好言好语全数收买，对杰西和艾米丽在学校里之后的表现也无话可说。他公开对他们道歉，在学校里勒令所有学生不准再传莱耶斯家的谣言，也对所有忧心忡忡的家长解释了此事，说一切都是误会。

“一切都是误会——”杰西舒了口气，将脚架在桌子上，“我真不敢相信这是一世英名的莱因哈特先生能得出来的结论。看来莫里森比我想的要好使。各位，最后还是杰西·麦克雷拯救世界。”

家里没有人说话，他们在各司其职，法芮尔在板凳上站着烤面包，艾米丽在用吸尘器打扫，莱耶斯在煎蛋。

“对了，我晚上不回来吃饭了。”

杰西补充道，开始坐在餐桌上等着早餐。

“杰西，今天又是和半藏在哪里吃饭？”

艾米丽抬起头露出一个狭促的微笑，杰西对着艾米丽无奈地摇了摇头，示意她不要给他难堪。莱耶斯假装没听到他们的对话。

“艾米丽，你呢，和莉娜怎么样？”

杰西找到机会反问。

“老样子。”

“莉娜姐姐会来家里玩么？”

法芮尔吵着问，杰西开始自顾自地说：

“那取决于艾米丽要不要她来。”

“够了——”

他们几个开始吵起来，就像是一群那个年龄的学生所做的事情。自从半藏和莉娜与莱耶斯家扯上关系后，这样的谈话已经是这个月来的第无数次了。莱耶斯假装听不到似的继续煎蛋，直到他把早餐做好了，他才用锅铲敲了敲灶台，示意所有人安静下来。杰西等人立即闭嘴，齐刷刷地看向他，等着他接下来的训话。莱耶斯这几天的心情一直不好，他们早就期待着这样一场狂风暴雨了。

但是莱耶斯叹了一口，然后说：

“先吃饭吧。爸爸说什么事情都要在吃饭后解决。”

莱耶斯有时候在家里并没有威严，但只要他提到父亲，所有孩子都会乖乖地听话。“父母”是一个有特殊意义的词汇，尤其是对卢西奥来说，他几乎从来没有见过父母。所以他总有种迷信，仿佛只要是听了父母的话，他们就会很快回来找他。

“怎么了，Gabe？”

杰西很少听见莱耶斯亲口提起父亲。

“……或许现在告诉你们有点早，但是我还是得说。卢西奥和法芮尔，你们也得给我听着。我不担心詹米森，但是我担心你们。”

莱耶斯垂下眼睛，盯着自己盘子里那滩被戳破的蛋黄。他记得小时候奶奶告诉他蛋黄千万不可以浪费，所以他总是用嘴去吸干净那里面的每一滴。

“不过最终，这些话是说给杰西和艾米丽的。你们两个听好了，我只想讨论这个问题一遍。”

“什么？”

艾米丽早有预感，所以她的声音最平淡，相比之下卢西奥和法芮尔都担忧地皱起了眉头。

“——你们玩够了就收手吧。别忘记自己是谁。”

“这是什么意思，Gabe？”

“杰西，你玩得够大了。那个男孩很难脱手。”

杰西被气得说不出话来，就连脸都憋红了。但是艾米丽先笑了：

“Gabe说得对，你永远不知道他能干什么。上次他弟弟请我吃饭被我拒绝了，他的朋友差点要把我绑架。”

“那和半藏没关系。”

“能喜欢上你的人都不是什么正常人。他要不然就是疯了，要不然就是有自信你们绝对会在一起。这种自信从哪里来的？奇怪，不是么？”

艾米丽质问道，杰西说不出话来，不过他很快就找到机会反驳：

“不要以为你就能躲过了，艾米丽。莉娜和你也不像是什么有未来的组合。而且再这样下去你根本没法应付杰哈。”

“我承认——我赞同Gbae说的一切。我玩够了后就收手。”

“骗子。”

“如果我真的想撒谎，杰西，你是绝对拆穿不了的。”

艾米丽笑着回答道，那笑容还是像往常一样冰冷且坚不可摧。杰西觉得自己差不多就快输了，他不甘心地说道：

“Gabe，你这么着急干什么，这才一个月也不到。到时候半藏愿不愿意和我一起是他的事，说不好他马上就回日本了。”

“那最好。”

莱耶斯回答，而一旁的卢西奥和法芮尔都睁大了眼睛，一句话也说不出来。

饭桌上艾米丽和杰西还在互相推脱责任，他们一个说自己马上就会把莉娜甩掉，一个说反正半藏也不是认真的，深怕被莱耶斯再抓住把柄，仿佛和人相爱就是世界上最令人羞耻的事。

最终莱耶斯的定论是这样的：

“到年底之前你们最好给我恢复到原先的生活状态。杰西，你快毕业了，赶快找点事情做。艾米丽，你也是，还有一年而已。——你们可不想沦落到我这样，是吧……”

杰西自告奋勇地说：

“我下学期直接休学去做full-time的工作好了。反正学校里也无事可做。”

艾米丽像是在和杰西比赛，她主动提出要加大工作量：

“我会把剧院的事和便利店的工作都辞掉，我在沃尔玛找到了一份工薪更高的工作。”

莱耶斯听闻后点点头，努力不让自己露出任何犹豫不决的神情。他似是悠闲地喝了一口牛奶，然后对着他们问道：

“你们没问题么？”

“没问题。”

那两个人答道，神情就像是莱耶斯那样控制得很好，继续埋头吃着自己盘子中的早餐。他们身边的卢西奥早就震惊得睁大了眼睛。

“可是，Gabe……”、

卢西奥开口，不知道自己该怎么说话。七年的人生中他第一次觉得如此无能为力。

“卢西奥，你忘记父亲是怎么说的了么？”

“爸爸说了什么？”

卢西奥屏住呼吸，他其实从来没有听过父亲说话。

“他说我们都是属于这里的。外边的那些人很危险，最好不要接触。”

“真的么？”

“真的。”

莱耶斯的模样不像是在撒谎。

“可，可……”卢西奥觉得这句话一定在哪里出了问题，他使劲思索着，“你，还有艾米丽，还有杰西，你们都经常和外面的人睡在一起啊。我记得那个时候你们都可高兴了。”

“那是不一样的。”

“为什么不一样。”

“那些人是床伴。”

“床伴是什么？”

“你和他们做爱，但是你不喜欢他们。”

“那些人和半藏，和莉娜有什么区别呢？你们不做爱么？”

杰西打断卢西奥：

“卢西奥，你太小，还搞不懂——”

“啊，难道是因为你们喜欢他们，所以这是不对的么？”卢西奥突然醒悟过来，拍了拍桌子，“Gabe，是不是只要我不喜欢外面的人，那么我和谁睡在一起都无所谓。你是想说这个么？”

法芮尔觉得这句话听起来是那么扭曲：

“可是老师说，你只和喜欢的人睡在一起……”

詹米森说：

“操不喜欢的人真恶心。”

“——够了，吃饭。”

莱耶斯愠怒的吼声结束后所有人都安静下来了。没有人敢抬眼和别人对视。唯一发出声音的是冰箱上那台CD机。那是莱耶斯的父亲留给他们的东西之一。春夏秋冬，日复一日，只要是他们在客厅吃饭，那台CD机就从来没有停止转动过。

No reason to get excited

没有理由感到兴奋

The thief he kindly spoke

小偷友善地说道，

There are many here among us

我们中的很多人觉得

Who feel that life is but a joke

生活不过是一个笑话

“Gabe，你今天有什么安排么？”

法芮尔突然问道。

莱耶斯擦擦嘴，从座位上站起来：

“我要工作。”

如果被杰西看到这一幕，他一定会大骂莱耶斯狡猾。嘴上说着去工作的莱耶斯和莫里森警官在周六去看球了。莫里森上个礼拜邀请莱耶斯去看球，前者买了最前排的球票，声称“我老家的球队好不容易来这里打一场，掏出一个礼拜的薪水也值得”，但是他没有顾忌到莱耶斯掏出一个礼拜的薪水却无法和他坐到相同的位置上。不过莱耶斯最终还是拿着前排的球票来应约了，他几个街上的朋友一直在做倒卖二手票的事，不要说区区橄榄球赛了，就连歌剧院的包厢票他也能凭着一包白粉搞定。

“嘿，莱耶斯先生！”

莫里森和莱耶斯兴奋地挥手，一边踮着脚尖站着，一边被拥挤的人潮挤得左摇右摆。他的手上抱着两桶爆米花，就算这样还能腾出一只手打招呼证明他的臂力很足。莱耶斯穿过人群企图走到莫里森身边去。莫里森刚想向前一步，就被身边溜过的几个小孩给挤到了看台边缘，他不忍心跌在他们身上，眼看就要失去平衡掉下去，莱耶斯企图去抓他的手，他也很快把手交给他，这才没有真的摔下去。

“好险。”

莫里森笑道，甚至还没有松开莱耶斯的手。莱耶斯也笑着说：

“你还是这么一个烂好人。”

“你可不想把爆米花甩到那些孩子们的头上。那些太太们每天花一个小时给他们梳头，就像是给宠物狗打理毛发。”

莱耶斯不知道莫里森什么时候练就了这种黑暗风格的幽默，对方似乎已经和他们初见时变了一些。兴许是好几次他陪着莱耶斯家的疯子们到处闯祸，终于也习惯了这类毫无廉耻、愤世嫉俗的生活。莫里森在莱耶斯家面前不过是个学生罢了，艾米丽教他如何欺骗，杰西教他如何打架，卢西奥教他如何恶作剧，法芮尔教他如何装可怜，詹米森是大师，他教授所有的疯狂和无所顾忌。莫里森本来应该抱着一个牧师的职责去他们家传播法律和正义，但是到最后却不得不屈服在这一家人掀翻房顶的笑声和叫骂中。

莫里森又问莱耶斯：

“孩子们没来么？”

“他们周末都出去玩了。而且我没告诉他们我来这里了，否则他们又会缠着我。”

“不是我自吹自擂，他们真的很喜欢我。”

——那也是演技的一部分，杰克。莱耶斯在心里默默地想着，不过他也同时很清楚，法芮尔或许是打心底里喜欢莫里森。她甚至曾经问过他，能不能让莫里森警官永远住在他们家。不过莱耶斯无情地告诉她，这差不多是世界上最不可能的事情了。

“杰克，你比我好太多了。他们被一个凶恶的哥哥压迫了那么多年，肯定更喜欢你。”

莫里森不可置信地睁大眼睛：

“你是在开玩笑吧，莱耶斯先生。他们有你做哥哥真是世界上最幸运的事了。”

“我么？“莱耶斯自嘲地摇摇头，他想起了今天早餐时的事，“我总是说些很糟糕的话，而且我的生活又那么混乱，没法带给他们好影响。我希望他们能像你一样成为一个好人，但是……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

莱耶斯答道，意识到自己这次的演技有些浮夸了。事实上他和莫里森说话时总是这样面带微笑地瞎扯，就连他自己都不知道他说的话到底是真是假。反正他们两个之间隔着一层不可能打破的屏障，这层屏障的名字叫作“阶级”。衣食无忧的莫里森透过莱耶斯一家那些虚假的言语和善意，无论如何也看不到他们的真面目，因此莱耶斯编任何假话也无伤大雅，反正只是在莫里森本就摇摆不定的心里掀起更多疑问罢了。他和他的每一刻都是充满着随机性的逢场作戏，只不过莱耶斯为了增添趣味，有时候演得过于入神。但是台词终究是台词，莱耶斯从来没有试图在莫里森身上投入任何真情实感，更不可能在与他的谈话中反省自己的人生。成年之后的他几乎从不投入真情，也几乎从不说实话，他抱着那种糊弄过去的心态面对着所有外人，导致他有时候连他到底存不存在都不清楚了。

莫里森估计也察觉到了这一点——察觉到和他说话的至始至终都是一个疲乏、冷漠、没有灵魂的虚影。莫里森是那种没法容忍虚假的人，他得靠“诚实”来确保自己还活着。莱耶斯家有一万件坏事他都可以忍耐，但是他不能忍耐的是一个永远不打算说实话的人。

“嘿，莱耶斯先生，你还是觉得我很蠢么？”

莱耶斯装作听不懂的样子皱起眉头，但是莫里森开始揪着莱耶斯不放，似乎是下定决心开始捕猎。他其实早就拥有了这头猎物，只是他因为心地善良而一直在观察罢了：

“你还是不信任我么？”

“我当然信任你。”

“那告诉我，除了那次家访以外，你还想让我帮你做什么？”

莱耶斯心里的警钟开始不停地敲着，他从莫里森那一动不动紧盯着他的蓝眼睛里已经察觉到了大事不妙。他是从什么时候开始知道的呢？现在？上个月？还是一开始？莱耶斯第一个想要骂的人是杰西，他意识到杰西对莫里森的估计从一开始就是错误的。怪不得莱耶斯总是对欺骗莫里森这件事有种不好的感觉，兴许对方很早之前就表现出他并不像是表面上那么愚蠢单纯。

“我……呃……”

在莱耶斯痛苦地开始编造谎言时，他的手机突然响了，就像是电影里经常出现的那样，救了他一命。

“如果你不介意的话——”

莱耶斯猛地按下了接通建，不在乎是谁打过来的，而只是想赶快清空一下大脑。莫里森自然不会被这种雕虫小技糊弄过去，他看着莱耶斯接起电话，听着对方回答了几句，然后又耐心地等待着他挂掉电话重新开始他们的谈话。但是莱耶斯花了好久才按下了结束通话的按钮，那是莫里森第一次见到对方这么失神，仿佛那个虚假的演员终于离开了，现在这个人没有了任何保护，而且正在微不可见地颤抖着，棕色的眼睛里似乎有什么东西在因为畏惧而摇晃。

“怎么了？”

莫里森的心一下子就软了下来。他把逼问莱耶斯的事情忘到了九霄云外，担心地问他发生了什么。

“卢西奥……”

莱耶斯失神地喃喃着，声音越来越小。

和半藏这个人相处久了之后，杰西越来越觉得对方不好惹。他要不然就是太认真，要不然就是太高傲，无论是哪个原因，半藏都和杰西之前认识的“伙伴”完全不同。他之前认识的人都和他一样，嘻嘻哈哈，好聚好散，亲吻之后的下一秒就可以转身继续过各自的生活。杰西·麦克雷遗传了他那个天性爱玩的母亲，对爱情这个概念并没有任何的敬畏，他总是稀里糊涂地和一个人睡了，过后又稀里糊涂地忘记对方，全当什么也没有发生过。他的哥哥莱耶斯和妹妹艾米丽都是如此，仿佛他们越是这样毫无廉耻、毫无忠贞，他们就可以变得越强大，强大到从生活那故意逆着他们呼啸的暴风骤雨中挣脱出来。杰西和家里的所有人有一个共同点，他们从不因为任何事情而觉得不好意思。因为生活已经背叛了他们，所以为了打赢这场战争，他们和生活永远是互相挑逗的敌人：在敌人面前你绝不脸红。这世界上只有一件事情让人感到羞耻，那就是今天早晨莱耶斯所说的爱上别人。两情相悦的爱情是唯一能让莱耶斯家感到难堪的东西。他们可以光着身子睡遍每一个邻居，但是给一个人送玫瑰花却算得上是一项耻辱，一场刻骨铭心的失败。

半藏似乎和杰西一家相反，几乎任何事情都会让他觉得耻辱。他天生就身处高位，骨子里流着贵族的血，因此一丁点的屈身在他的眼里也是耻辱。他会因为鞋带松开了而觉得羞耻，会因为没有答出一道数学题而觉得羞耻，他甚至会因为说话时被人无视而觉得羞耻。当他承认自己迷上杰西的时候，他几乎就像是一个顶天立地的巨人勉为其难地弯下了脖子，好让杰西能够得到他。对于半藏来说爱情的作用不是让人羞愧，而是让人谦虚。

一个是泥地里摸爬滚打的小丑，嘻嘻哈哈地面对一切，唯一能让他脸红的就是爱情；一个是在高空中睥睨众生的贵族，他几乎瞧不起任何东西，只有爱情能让他稍稍贴近地面。偌大的世界中总是能出现这样有趣而奇妙的组合，让人们不禁对那看似瞎眼的爱神重新拾起信心——亦或是相反。

“半藏，你打算和我上床么？”

他们两个在唐人街里的一家寿司店里吃饭。真正的日本餐厅不会放杰西这样的穷小子进去，但是偶尔吃一吃便宜的寿司倒是可以讨半藏开心——起码杰西是这么自认为的。他不知道半藏早在几年前就吃腻了所有山珍海味，只要是能和杰西在一起，他对吃的东西没有丝毫兴趣。现在杰西突然在吃饭的过程中问出这个唐突的问题，而半藏不知道怎么回答。

他一直企图把自己塑造成一个叛逆的公子：去21号街上买烟，和杰西跑去外面过夜，偶尔逃课……但是他依旧琢磨不透真正的“野孩子”，例如说是杰西和艾米丽，这些人到底在想什么，他们的生活又是怎么样的。如果正确答案是“我想和你上床”，那么半藏就会这么回答，可是问题的关键在于他拿不准一个“叛逆的公子”究竟会怎么回答。

半藏被这个问题彻底难住了。

“哈，我只是说说而已。无所谓的。”

杰西观察着半藏的反应，终于忍不住笑了出来。

“杰西，我不介意——”半藏开始插话，似乎被杰西捉弄让他的自尊心很受打击，“我只是以为你没准备好。”

“准备什么？”杰西皱起眉头，然后他突然想明白了，“你想在上面？”

半藏其实并不是这个意思，不过他点点头。

杰西耸了耸肩：

“随便。我们可以换着来。”

半藏觉得今天的杰西有点奇怪，不过他的疑惑没有持续一会儿，杰西就自己解释道：

“回头我上学的时间就少了，所以我想着，我们最好赶快上床。”

“为什么？”

“我要去工作了。全天的那种。”

“你们家出什么事了么？”

半藏每个礼拜和Sombra通过电子邮件联系，对方从没有提过莱耶斯家的任何异常。

“没有。我哥说我该工作了，我也觉得是。”

半藏对杰西的哥哥一直没有什么好印象。他认为那个人似乎在将他的人格和思想强硬地加在他的弟弟妹妹身上，让半藏想起了自己的父亲。

“杰西，你是一个人，不是家里的劳工。”

这句话很明显地冒犯了杰西，不过他并没有在脸上表现出来，而是回答道：

“我不像是你。我有三个上小学的弟弟妹妹要照顾。在我不参加工作之前，我们所有人都要靠Gabe一个人来养。我是人，你说的没错，半藏。我有时候真希望我不是就好了。”

半藏没有说话，他难堪地低下头，既不打算道歉也不打算和杰西吵架。

这时候杰西的电话响了，他很生气地掏出手机，对着话筒不耐烦地问：

“怎么了，Gabe？”

过不了多久他盖上了手机，然后从沙发上坐起来，两只手紧紧地抓着桌子的边缘，像是不知道该保持一个什么动作。

“杰西……”

杰西似乎从电话里知道了什么震惊的消息，但是他扭转过头，坚决不打算告诉半藏任何事，而是立刻转身就走。半藏被杰西这样的态度惹火了，他在杰西临走之前狠狠地抓住他的胳膊，叫他把电话里的事情告诉他。杰西犹豫着，但是半藏突然变得凶狠，他皱起眉头以命令的口吻让杰西说话，仿佛他要是不照做就会受到惩罚。

杰西愣了一刻，无奈地退回沙发上，将手握成拳头摆在桌子上：

“你记得卢西奥吧，我最小的弟弟。“

半藏点点头。

“他被绑架了。”

“……什么？”


	8. Chapter 8

得知卢西奥被绑架之后，半藏的反应让杰西觉得自己才是那个什么世面也没见过的人。他先是叫杰西把电话里的所有细节和他讲一遍，然后劝说他冷静下来，再决定是否要报警。半藏在这种情况中的确冷静得出奇。比起绑架案来说，他更加担心的反而是杰西的心理状态。当艾米丽打来电话确认情况时，半藏叫她和莉娜一起过来，毕竟在电话里讨论这些事不是长久之计。

十分钟之后她们乘地铁过来了，艾米丽风风火火地撞开餐厅的大门，嘴里的第一句话是“千万别报警”。

“放心吧，没人傻到会报警。”

杰西回应道，不安地玩弄着手里的汤勺。他现在已经一点吃饭的心情都没有了。艾米丽看起来也和他一样焦急：

“Gabe在电话里和你说什么了？他和我说他接到一个陌生人的电话，声音是被处理过的。他们要二十万美元的赎金。”

“他和我也是这么说的。”

“他现在在哪里？”

“家里。他说卢西奥果真不见了。”

“该死，偏偏是今天。我们所有人都出去了。不该留他一个人在家里。”

半藏突然开始插嘴：

“现在有几件事情是必须要做的：第一，你们全家人最好找一个地方集合，然后仔细讨论一下这件事的来龙去脉；第二，你们要做好最坏的打算，那就是准备出二十万块钱来；第三，这件事到底要不要报警最好考虑清楚。”

“不能报警，”艾米丽说得很坚决，然后她对杰西使了一个眼色，“你和他说过那些事么？”

杰西摇摇头。

“听着——”艾米丽正视着半藏的眼睛，“乖乖仔，你最好不要被吓怕。我们家里的任何一件事被警察查出来都可能会被判刑。我们不和警察打交道，就像是你不随便和枪打交道。”

莉娜听着，似乎这些话她曾经已经听艾米丽讲过一遍了，所以她现在正以一种同情的目光盯着半藏，期待着和她一样“羊入虎口”的半藏会作何反应。但是她大错特错了，或许半藏在很多事情上是和她处境相同的，但是讽刺地说，半藏就是属于那类和枪打交道的人。他不仅是在枪和犯罪中长大的，还是对“贩毒”和“绑架”这些词语听得厌烦的那类人。当他回忆起“绑架”这个词时，他总能回忆起小时候源氏被绑架走的那一次，他的父亲是如何跑到敌对的家族里把他们都杀光的。

他总是不忍心告诉莱耶斯家的这些人，他们所搞得违法活动和半藏所见过的相比就是小巫见大巫了。前者是为了个体的生存而勉强进行下去的苦难，后者是一群见到血后就兴奋的野兽玩的一场杀人游戏。

不过半藏和其他人一样，都得靠着撒谎才能生活下去。他装作一副茫然的模样点点头，然后说道：

“我明白了。那就不用报警了。不过既然不用警察的力量，我们自己就必须想出一点策略。”

“这里就你和杰西是高材生。你们请吧。”

艾米丽坐在沙发上向后一仰，做出一副洗耳恭听的模样，实则上她金色的眼睛从那时起就再也没离开过半藏了。正因为她自己的演技出神入化，所以在洞察人心这点上也不可能差到哪里去。通过刚才那一番对话，她已经很明白地知道杰西眼里这个软绵绵的日本人根本不是那种会被一桩绑架案而吓到失神的人。他身上有种超越她想象范围的成熟，而且更可怖的是他的从容不迫，仿佛莱耶斯家的事情早就被他调查完了。怪不得Gabe说这个人难缠——说不好比起莫里森，他才是莱耶斯家最大的危机。但他这样厉害的角色缠着杰西做什么呢？

半藏开始像个指挥官那样发话了：

“这家餐厅不宜久留。但是现在回家也不安全——至于说理由我会到时候再说。你们有谁知道什么安静的、不会被人知道的地方么？”

“我家怎么样？”

莉娜提议道。在场的其他三个人都觉得她这种清纯、正直的人不应该被卷入到他们一系列充斥着犯罪的生活中，但是这个女孩不仅不害怕，还企图利用自己的“清白”来帮忙：

“放心吧，和你们扯上关系的人绝对不会知道我的存在。你们几个看起来都大有来头，但是没有人会找我麻烦的——我只是一个‘活泼向上’的女高中生而已。”

这句话里的自嘲意味很明显，但是就在艾米丽发表意见之前，半藏通过了这个提议：

“莉娜说的有道理。叫你们家人都暂时去她们家吧。那里或许更安全。”

“等一下，我还要给一个人打电话。她也必须要去。她肯定知道什么。”

杰西突然想起什么，从手机里寻找着一个号码。

“你说Sombra？”

艾米丽抬起了眉头。

“Sombra是谁？”

莉娜问，半藏也跟着问出了同样的问题。——这两个人的演技也是如此心照不宣。

“到时候再解释。“

杰西回答道，为他已经隐瞒了这么多事情而感到自责。不过他马上就会知道他是知道的最少的那个。

奥克斯顿家是典型的中产阶级，他们住在一栋家庭公寓里，周围有良好的社区和严密的安保系统。麦克雷和艾米丽在进门之前被拦下，门口的机器人保安叫他们把嘴里的烟放下，还指了指那个“禁止吸烟”的牌子。除此之外，进入奥克斯顿家还有许多规矩，例如说是不能穿着鞋在羊毛地毯上走，所有的大衣和个人物品有专门的衣架和抽屉存放，不能弄脏他们家那张印有“阴阳”图案的宜家茶几等等。

这些都是基本的礼仪，但是基本礼仪对于莱耶斯家来说都没有道理。

“待会等詹米森来了你们家的地毯就没法要了。最好赶快撤掉。”

艾米丽好心提醒道，但是莉娜根本不在乎，反而是有些兴奋地期待见到艾米丽的家人。她在这点上和半藏一样，似乎所有“好孩子”的骨子里都具有反叛精神，而且这种精神会在爱人的支持下变得越发不可收拾。

过了一会儿后莱耶斯匆匆忙忙地带着法芮尔和詹米森来了，他们三个的脸色都差极了，就连詹米森都和平时那副疯狂的模样有所出入。

“他们两个在这里做什么？”

莱耶斯在看见莉娜和半藏后更加失控了。他在一路上已经为卢西奥的失踪操碎了心，现在憔悴得像是一片朦胧破碎的影子。

“Gabe，没时间说这些没用的了，”杰西努力想让Gabe忽视半藏的存在，“这栋房子是莉娜家的。我们现在就在这里把话说清楚了，好么？”

“我在问你话，杰西·麦克雷，”莱耶斯不打算放过这一点，“他们知道卢西奥的事么？你告诉他们的？”

“嘿，你给我打电话的时候半藏就在旁边，我没办法。而且半藏很聪明，是他想到来这里的，他似乎……呃……有经验。”

“有经验？”

半藏清清嗓子，就连他自己的父亲都没有莱耶斯让他觉得紧张：

“先生，我的弟弟小时候也被绑架过一次。”

“你的情况和我们家不同。我劝你别插手，否则你父母会生气。”

莱耶斯用一副教育小孩的语气对半藏说道，把他当做万千个富家少爷中的一个看待。他又转头对杰西教训道：

“这件事情若是和我的工作有关，你让两个外人知道——”

“没人会傻到报警。而且他们两个不是什么外人，他们都是在21号街上混的，对吧？”

半藏和莉娜装作肯定的模样点点头。

“所以，”艾米丽插话，有点要帮杰西和半藏解围的意思，不过她其实和莱耶斯一样早就对半藏充满了疑惑，现在只是想多观察他一会儿罢了，“Gabe，你是说卢西奥的绑架真的和你工作上的事情有关？”

“是那些人干的么？”

杰西也马上回归了正题，严肃地问莱耶斯。

莱耶斯没有直接回答，而是坐到了沙发上去，似乎得找一个支撑才能让他不那么疲倦：

“有可能是。我刚才给几个街上的朋友打了电话，他们都没有接。”

“您的朋友在卖烟么？”

半藏措辞委婉地问，莱耶斯惊讶他会知道这么多，不过他还是点点头。

就在这个时候门铃响了，进来的人是Sombra。

“Hola。这是家庭派对么？有香槟么？”

“别胡闹了。你听说了么，卢西奥被绑架了！”

杰西很气恼地上前一步，就差抓住她的领子了。

“Cálmate，”Sombra被他的行动吓怕了，轻巧地向后退了一步，“小子，把话好好说清楚。——说到绑架，我脑海中有个可疑人物。”

“什么？”

全部人都紧紧地盯着她。

“刚才我进小区的时候看到一个奇怪的人在跟着我，我曾经见到这个人走出你们家——“

“怎么会有人知道我们在这里？”半藏像是一幅被击中的模样，露出挫败的表情，“莉娜家应该是最安全的地方。”

“他监视我们干嘛？”

杰西奇怪地问，其他人因为莫名而来的畏惧也七嘴八舌地加入了讨论，整间屋子顿时吵成一片，谁也听不见谁的声音。

就在这个时候门铃又响了，杰西下意识地生起一种不好的预感，其他人更是屏住了呼吸。莱耶斯在后面捅了他的后背一下，示意他不用害怕。

“你去开门。我有枪。”

杰西来不及去想莱耶斯随身带着枪的目的是什么，就已经被他的哥哥推到了大门面前。他向后瞥了一眼，包括半藏在内的所有人都紧紧地盯着他，眼神中夹杂着同样的恐惧和一丝同情。

杰西硬着头皮把门打开，结果出乎所有人意料，门口站的竟然是莫里森警官。

“就是这个人，一路跟着我！”

Sombra指着不知所措的莫里森，企图叫别人去捉拿他。

“操，你怎么在这里？”

杰西早就忘记了前一秒的紧张，现在无比仇恨地盯着面前这个不速之客。

莱耶斯虽然也气得火烧眉头，不过他马上就发现了真相。他气急败坏地把一直躲在他身后的法芮尔揪出来，毫不留情地提着她的黑色短发。法芮尔被抓得嗷嗷直叫，她一边挣扎一边喊道：

“杰克，救我！”

“丫头，我告诉你不要把这件事情告诉外人！尤其是条子！”

莱耶斯现在只觉得被家人接二连三地背叛了。他又羞又恼地看着莫里森，对方的神情越是关怀就越是惹莱耶斯生气。莫里森倒是没有第一时间上前去解救法芮尔，而是义正言辞地对着满屋子的人说：

“我听说了事情的经过。现在什么都没有卢西奥重要，让我帮你们吧。”

“恐怕你帮不上忙。”

杰西轻蔑至极地嘟囔着，他对警察参与进他们的家事有种本能的畏惧和抵触。上一次警察和他们这么靠近的时候，所有人都差点被逮捕起来。

“你在这里就是我们最大的麻烦。”

艾米丽也眯起眼睛补充道。她很清楚只要是莫里森对这桩绑架案稍微刨根问底一下，他就会知道莱耶斯家原先是多么严重地欺骗了他，到了那个时候他们就会给自己再树立一个在警署里的敌人，就好像他们的敌人还不够多似的。

“条子！滚走吧！滚啊！”

詹米森跺脚，也像是被踩到尾巴的猫那样被惹恼了。

“你们错了！杰克是好人，卢西奥需要他！——放我下来！”

法芮尔艰难地大声嘶吼着，头发被拉扯得说不出话来。莱耶斯从来没有对她这么凶过，可是她对杰克的渴求已经完全战胜了对自己哥哥的恐惧。她就是这么单纯的一个人，只要是莫里森来观看过她的比赛，只要他像是一个温柔的哥哥那样对待过她，她就觉得他是世界上最好的。所以当听说卢西奥被绑架后，她又急又怕地给杰克打了电话，用的是上次在警署拜访时记下的那个号码。

“我是什么人无关紧要，你们需要我的帮助。”

莫里森心疼地看着法芮尔，继续企图劝说其他人。他不仅无视了其他人的仇视，还一点要离开的意思都没有。

“没错，”半藏在一片冷嘲热讽中冷静地评价道，“假设他真的是个警官，起码可以提供给我们一些先进的设备。”

“——闭嘴，外人。”

一直在爆发边缘的莱耶斯粗鲁地打断了半藏，对他的称呼从“甩不掉的男孩”变成了“外人”。他把手里的法芮尔狠狠地往地上甩去，一把撇开那些挡住他道路的人，气冲冲地跑到莫里森面前抓住他的领子推他出去，另外一只手把他身后的大门甩上，留下其他人在屋子里发呆。

当门被关上的那一刹那，莫里森以为自己要遭到一顿不明原因的暴打，谁想到莱耶斯颤抖地提着他的领子，咬牙切齿、怒目圆睁了好一会儿却说不出话来，无奈之下竟然把他的领子突然松开了。他羞恼地咒骂着自己，无力地靠在门上，大喘着气，就像是一个被魔鬼追着的人迷茫地四处乱瞧，不知该往哪里逃跑。良久后，起始这场谈话的是莱耶斯嘴里一声近似哀嚎的坦白：

“莫里森，我很难堪——从来没有这么难堪过。”

莫里森没有说话。他在莱耶斯的撕扯下勉强站直，像是一个倾听着忏悔的牧师那样睥睨着他面前那个憔悴的年轻人。他们两个明明差不多高，可是莱耶斯的心虚让他一直都无法抬起头，莫里森见到他的大多数时候他都是这样将头侧向一方，仿佛莫里森的存在本身就很难令人直视。

“请不要怪我。我做的一切都是因为我没办法了。我爸爸曾在喝醉的时候把你们叫做恶魔，在我的眼里你们就是最大的敌人，是我们不幸的源泉。您能怪我么？您看到了，我是个人类，我也有个家庭，有想要保护的孩子，有拥有一个朋友的渴望。但是这些人类生活中平常的东西都被我不择手段地毁掉了——打着‘生存’的名义。我为了生存而恨，但我实际上不过是为了恨而恨罢了。我最大的罪过不是我的恨意本身，而是我通过这恨意毁掉了我身边的其他人，包括您。现在我要坦白，我撒谎了。我从一开始就毫无悔意地在欺骗您的同情心，并把您的善良当做一种愚蠢。但我后来发现同情是一件比我想的更强大的东西，当您同情我的时候，我不得不同情您，甚至对您生出好感。只怪曾经没有人像您这样好，否则我应该有所戒备，不会随便去接近这样一颗真挚的心，到最后折磨得反而是自己。现在我感到羞愧和后悔，更感到我应该离您越远越好——

“……但是，看在上帝的份上——也只能是看在他的份上——我希望您能再帮我们一次。或许那个男孩说的没错，您的确有身为警官的资源。我知道我的请求无耻至极，而且我看似又在利用您，但是您看到了，我没办法了——”

莫里森觉得自己的耳膜在随着莱耶斯的话而颤动。当四周非常安静而只有一个人在说话的时候，另外那个人如若仔细感觉就能知道自己的耳膜是在颤抖的，这颤抖似乎给莱耶斯的忏悔镀上了一层生理上的痛苦，也让莫里森自己的脑袋开始眩晕。

“我同意。”

莫里森最终这么说道，听着自己肺里产生的共鸣和莱耶斯的叹息一起在他的耳膜处发颤。

莱耶斯根本就听不见莫里森说了什么，他喘了一口气，继续说道：

“我料到您会拒绝，但是请为了卢西奥想想。他是有希望的，他应该活着回来——”

“莱耶斯，我同意了，”如果言语有动作的话，莫里森现在多想帮莱耶斯把那一缕翘起来的黑发抚平，多想把他的头抬起来叫他看看自己的眼睛，“如果任何事情我能为你做的，我都会做。”

莱耶斯垂下的脖子都在一颤一颤地：

“我不明白。我已经说的很清楚了，您不想知道我们家背地里都干些什么，也不想知道我们都是些怎样卑劣无耻的人。我骗了您，我的家人也都在骗您。现在您最好就是远离我们，然后再履行职责，把我们抓起来——“

“——上帝啊，莱耶斯！”莫里森终于发出一声不耐烦的叹息，他发现自己无论如何也表达不出内心所想的，干脆就在情急之下抱住了莱耶斯，这个拥抱来得就像是一场突然的爆炸，他们两个粉身碎骨，都忘了怎么呼吸，“我什么都不想过问，也什么责任都不想履行。我只想帮你。”

“我不明白……“

“你肯定认为我愚蠢——”

“您只有在这一件事情上是愚蠢的，那就是信任我们……”

“那是最正确的。”

“撒谎……”

“莱耶斯，”莫里斯在怀里揉了揉他的后背，“我不知道你是糊涂了还是太害怕了，但是你好好看看现在的情况，你的弟弟等着你去解救，屋子里还有许多人在等着你的指挥。你没有时间和我道歉——“

莱耶斯被他这么一说，自己也在想“我是怎么了”，“我为什么要在这样紧要的时候突然和莫里森坦白”。他曾有一个月的时间做这件事，可是他像个懦夫一样选择继续欺骗，一次次地计划着怎么样再利用莫里森——他今天和他一起去看球也是为了这个目的。但是现在他是怎么了？他凭什么能这样抛下所有人不顾，让莫里森抱着他？

是不是他内心中最狡猾、最卑微的地方早就企图莫里森原谅他了？是不是他每一次张口欺骗，每一次犯下罪行，都在等着他拥抱他的这一刻？到头来，这还是一场求得他同情的戏。

讽刺地，莫里森也完全照着他所想的去做了。

这给了无耻的莱耶斯一个他不应该拥有的幻想——一个他或许可以得到这个人的幻想。

“怎么了，甜心？”

说回屋子里的状况。

就在那两个人出去之后，Sombra接起了一个电话，电话中她一直称对方为“甜心”，还用烂俗的手段和对方调情，听得杰西和艾米丽不禁一阵恶寒。杰西觉得自己永远不会和半藏说那么恶俗的话语。不过听电话里的语气来看，Sombra嘴里的这个“甜心”和半藏的性格有一点相似之处。

“这是谁？”

杰西皱着眉头问。Sombra得意地笑道：

“我的公主。”

莉娜听得脸红了，她不知道自己陷入了哪门子的幻想里。但是艾米丽根本没注意到莉娜的反应，她和杰西一样嫌恶地问Sombra：

“所以，情报呢？”

“她说她见过卢西奥，今天中午的时候。她看到他在21号街上买糖吃。”

“他那时候有和谁在一起么？”

“没有。她说他是一个人，而且很沮丧。”

“那是因为Gabe！是他的错，”法芮尔刚才被莱耶斯那样粗暴地对待，现在心里的不甘还无处发泄，“他今天早晨说的话伤了卢西奥的心。”

“他说了什么？“

Sombra好奇地问。

“没什么——没什么大不了的。”

杰西开始努力扯开这件事。即便今天早晨Gabe的训话中尤其针对了他，他在内心里却是完全赞同他的。越是成长，杰西就越感觉到Gabe的负担转移到了他的肩上。

“总之，她还说卢西奥似乎是故意离开家的。”

“他不会自己在策划绑架案吧？”

半藏突然想到什么，惊讶地问。他小时候也曾傻到想测试父亲会拿多少钱来赎回他。

“这小子不会吧——”

“如果他真的这么做了，他能去哪里呢？”

“他既然出现在21号街上，能去的地方就只有平时那几个邻居家了——我们一个个去找，分头行动。艾米丽，你去……”

杰西开始分配任务，就在这个时候艾米丽惊叫一声。她把手机拿出来给大家看：

“刚才杰哈说卢西奥在21号街上乱晃，叫我接他回去！”

“可恶的小混蛋，我真的要把他揍一顿！”杰西嘴上大嚷着，却控制不住语气中的激动与舒心，“快点，快把他找回来，趁着他没乱跑——”

“你弟弟的胆量真不小。”

半藏也舒了一口气。

艾米丽皱着眉头，嘴上却带着释然的笑容：

“看Gabe回头怎么教训这个野小子。”

他们一屋子人可算卸掉了紧张的气氛，尤其是Sombra，她早就约好了和她的甜心晚上去看电影了。唯一没有释然的是莉娜，她想问艾米丽那个所谓的杰哈到底是谁，可是在这个节骨眼上却不好意思开口。

“好了，Gabe，你们两个不要打了——”

杰西把家门打开，期待着看到还在吵得昏天黑地的莱耶斯和莫里森，结果他看到的是一副完全出乎意料的场景：莱耶斯捂着额头靠在墙上，手上几乎是颤抖地拿着手机，而莫里森在一旁紧张地听着，表情和他一样凝重。

莱耶斯就在那一刻挂了电话，然后看到杰西出现，狠狠地摇晃着他的肩膀：

“他们说晚上七点交钱，否则他们就杀了卢西奥。”

“Gabe，冷静点，”杰西哈哈大笑，“有人在21号街上看到卢西奥在闲逛了。”

莱耶斯不知道为什么杰西在这时候还能笑出来，他看了看其他人，那些人也是轻松自如的表情。

“你们都被骗了——我听到卢西奥的声音了，在电话里。那是他。他在哭！”

“我们推测他自己策划的绑架案，先生。”

半藏先一步这么说，但是迎来了莱耶斯更加冷峻愤怒的目光：

“你在说什么胡话？卢西奥不可能做到这一步。——他刚才在电话里哭。我看着他长大，那个野小子只有在真正害怕的时候才这样。”

“……该死，”艾米丽这时候从远处跑过来，她刚才去接电话了，“杰哈说卢西奥一个小时前就不见了。他以为他还在街上玩，但是他后来听说他被人带走了。”

“被谁？”

“死局帮的人。”

Sombra倒吸一口气：

“那可真是不妙。”

“死局帮又是什么？”

半藏问杰西，杰西窘迫地回答：

“是一个街头黑帮。我的几个发小都在那里面。”

“他们怎么会绑架卢西奥？如果他们了解你的话，就知道你们家根本没钱——“

“恐怕是有人指使他们，”Sombra突然说道，“我听说镇上最近来了一股很大的势力，正在收拢这些黑帮。他们想把整个镇上的毒品交易和枪械交易都揽到他们旗下，但是Gabe，据我所知，拒绝为这些大人物工作。”

“什么？你从来没跟我们讲过！”艾米丽生气地尖声嚷道，“你为什么要惹他们？现在你高兴了么？”

“——你想让你的哥哥成为一个真正的罪犯么？”莱耶斯也气得肩膀都在颤抖，他吼回去，“你的父母还不够，你想要我也进监狱么？”

他们两个争锋相对着，艾米丽就保持着那目瞪口呆的神情一动也不动。莉娜光是看到她的表情时就心碎了。出乎意料的，艾米丽从震惊中恢复的下一秒就像是变了一个人似的，甚至连说话的语调和用词都产生了巨大的改变。

“你是活该。——莱耶斯，你是活该。你这辈子就像你父亲说的那样，是被诅咒的。你不仅要给你自己带来不幸，还要给你们全家人带来不幸。不过幸好我已经够倒霉了，所以根本不怕你。”

在这一番话中所有人都陷入了诧异，不知道怎么说话，结果打破沉默的是艾米丽自己。她撞开前面那些人，甩掉了法芮尔牵着她的手，直接从公寓的楼梯走了下去，身影瞬间消失在转角处。莉娜茫然地扫视了一圈其他人，那些人也茫然地看着她，似乎都期待她能做点什么。她在这种逼迫下也只得匆匆地跑下楼梯，不知道自己在做什么，也不知道自己究竟是否有勇气追上艾米丽。

就连她也害怕那样的艾米丽。

等两个女孩都走了之后，莱耶斯才当做刚才那件事情没发生过一样开始说话：

“Sombra，你知道死局帮最近的据点在哪里么？”

“所以你还是打算面对他们，而不是交赎金？”

“我没有那么多钱。”

“——但是他们有卢西奥。一旦出了什么意外，他们随时都有可能把他杀了泄愤。”

“就算我拿出二十万，他们也不一定会放卢西奥。他们想要的是我。”

“他们到底会要你做什么？”

杰西终于忍不住问。莱耶斯叹了一口气，然后自嘲地说：

“完全加入地下世界。或许等他们的生意做到了别的州，我也要跟他们过去。他们看中我的能力了。贩毒的能力。”

直到现在莫里森才真真正正地从莱耶斯耳朵里听到他坦白自己的所有罪行。他发现自己那颗天生正直、善良的心也会在这一刻残忍地厌恶莱耶斯的行径，并拒绝继续和这个人深交。但是这种厌恶仅仅持续了几秒钟，杰克很快想起莱耶斯那颗没有污垢的心，觉得自己宁愿永远愚蠢地相信这个“恶人”。这是他一生中最矛盾的时刻。

“他们想要的其实更多。他们想要杰西毕业后也去帮他们。杰西那油嘴滑舌的能力和机敏的脑子已经在死局帮里传开了。他们甚至还想要艾米丽去给他们做间谍——脱衣服的那种，”Sombra继续无情地补充道，“卢西奥是一个幌子罢了，他们真正想要的是整个莱耶斯家。讽刺极了，不是么？莱耶斯家终于有一天成为‘抢手货’了。”

“我有什么办法么？”Gabe质问道，他已经不知道自己在和谁讲话了，“如果这是唯一能救卢西奥的办法，我想我和杰西都不得不照做。至于说艾米丽，就让她逃跑吧。最坏的情况她还能回法国。至于说孩子们——”

莱耶斯说到这里的时候法芮尔已经憋不住开始啼哭了。她谁也没法依靠，只能自己一个人颤颤巍巍地站在楼道的角落里，什么也不说，也谁都不看。那嘤嘤的哭声像是一罐苦胆汁，顷刻间流淌进了每个人的心里，几乎苦得要把这个世界都染得漆黑一片。詹米森终于忍无可忍地捂住耳朵，然后大叫了一声“去他妈的”，从楼梯上飞快地跑走了。杰西连抓都忘记抓他，因为他自己此时也想逃跑。

法芮尔没法停止哭泣，反而是越哭越凶，杰克想去哄她，但是她打掉了他的手，然后瘫软无力地坐在水泥地上，把自己缩在一个墙角里，谁也不理，继续小声啜泣着。

莱耶斯和其他人一样吞咽着这苦涩的味道，但是他却又深深地明白自己肩上的职责。他把所有人叫进屋子里，然后把法芮尔也抱进去，任凭她如何打他、如何用恶毒的语言骂他，他也像是感觉不到伤痛那样把她放在莉娜家的床上，给她盖好被子叫她睡觉。

此时客厅里只剩下莱耶斯和莫里森，杰西和半藏这四个男性，哦，还有一直在旁边沉默不语的Sombra。这时候半藏似乎成为了最冷静的那个人。他的脑子还保持着一开始的清醒，就像在考场上答数学题那样，他思索了一下事情的前因后果，突然对莱耶斯问道：

“您刚才说您要去直面绑架犯？”

“我只好这么做。”

莱耶斯不情愿地回答。

“那除了您的那把枪以外，您还有别的武装么？”

莱耶斯和杰西面面相觑，不知道眼前这个看起来乖顺的高中生在说什么。半藏在他们开口问之前自己解释道：

“我的父亲对枪械有兴趣，我很小的时候就经常打猎。如果您能给我提供子弹，我们家里还有许多枪可以用。“

“半藏？”

杰西感觉自己才是最被耍的那个人。

“杰西，你肯定会用枪吧。我们家有很多种类的枪，你想要哪种？”

“喂，外人，你打算和我们一块去？“

莱耶斯打断两个少年的谈话。

“如果您能停止叫我‘外人’的话——”

“你会死的。”

“我们等着瞧。”

半藏露出一个丝毫没有犹豫和畏惧的笑容。

“给我一点时间，我要回家去拿枪。你们就在这里等着我，我半个小时就能回来。”

半藏说着，离开了莉娜家，可是他根本就不像是自己说的那样回家去了，而是就近找了一处没人的地方掏出手机。手机通讯录里有一个他几乎从不拨打的电话，那是他弟弟源氏。他不厌其烦地打了三遍那个小子才接电话。源氏无辜而懵怔地问了一句“什么事，哥？”，结果迎来的第一句问候就是“源氏，你死定了”。

“你在说什么，哥？”

“我叫你帮他们，没叫你这么帮他们——”

“你说莱耶斯家的事？——我怎么知道那些美国人做了什么？我只是把你的话原封不动地告诉他们了！”

“这片的生意不是你在管么？”

半藏觉得当初他父亲一定是疯了才会给一个十五岁的小鬼这么大权力。

“我跟那些人说，叫他们给莱耶斯更好的待遇。而且我特意强调了，要‘神不知鬼不觉地’，要让他们察觉不出有人在帮他们——这还不够么？”

“妈的，源氏——”半藏简直气得不知道怎么说话了，他甚至从来没有这么失控过，“他们把莱耶斯家的小儿子绑架了。他们还要逼着他们全家都去犯罪！你给我解释——“

“操，真的么？”源氏的声音好像终于清醒一点了，“不过哥，你想一想，他们这么做也有他们的道理。只有这样才能让莱耶斯家完全迈入我们给他们安排好的道路——”

“错，错！”半藏喊道，“全都错了！”

“你在说什么？这都是你的计划，我聪明的哥哥——”

“全部停下，源氏。叫他们全都停手。”

“我做不到。”

“什么？”

“我不知道到底是谁在接手这件事。我不能打每一个人的电话！”

“源氏，我恨你，你就是岛田家最大的败笔——”

“我们彼此彼此。”

源氏在电话那头吐了吐舌头，一气之下挂掉了半藏的电话。


	9. Chapter 9

源氏放下手中的游戏机，打算跑到外面的街上去溜达一圈。他没有任何帮半藏的想法，即便是有也不会付诸行动。他知道半藏从来就看不起他，现在再帮他忙就等于是向他低头。他一个人气呼呼地走着，经过温斯顿的便利店时看到那只猩猩正坐在门口张罗着什么，他的身边还有一个机器人。

源氏已经来不及逃跑了。

“嘿，你来得正好！”

温斯顿冲着他挥手，他旁边那个叫禅雅塔的机器人也是。源氏想着自己无事可做，只好垂头丧气地走过去和他们打招呼，然后才得知他们正在给街上的流浪汉分发免费食物。便利店门口的一排露天长桌上摆满了吃自助餐时用的那种餐盒，餐盒里有各式各样的面包和火腿，在这边上还有一个很大的募捐箱，是等着便利店的客人出门的时候投钱进去的。

“源氏，你在这里做什么？”

“散散心。我可以帮什么忙么？”

源氏漫不经心地问，其口气就像是娇生惯养的大小姐第一次进厨房，举手投足之间都充满着不愿意弄脏了自己的想法。温斯顿虽然没见过源氏几次，但是任何人都可以在他高傲的表情中猜到面前的一定是个天之骄子。

“你能帮我们看着那个募捐箱么？本来是莉娜和艾米丽的活，那两个丫头今天请假了。”

源氏叹了一口气，不情不愿地说了句“好”，仅仅是念在他无事可做的份上。

他站在募捐箱边上，对着每一个经过的路人讲几句好话，拉动他们都来捐款，神情和语气都尤为无力。——这和他一开始想的“放松”可完全不同：他起初晃荡到这里的主要目的是和便利店的两位美女搭讪，现在却根本等不到人。

“温斯顿，这个机器人到底是谁啊？我总能看见他在这里——”

站了一会儿后源氏终于闲不住了，他趴在温斯顿耳边问，对方回答道：

“啊，禅雅塔是镇上一个慈善组织的成员，给流浪汉分发食物这件事一直是他负责。对了，说起来他比你的年龄还小。”

“什么？”

“按照人类年龄算的话，他大概只有小学一年级而已。”

源氏点点头，好奇地盯着那个面部表情好像随时都有点沮丧的机器人，不由得想起了小时候父亲给他买过的变形金刚。他知道这样想很不礼貌，可是他还是觉得禅雅塔就像是他的玩具收藏中的某个机器人，让他有一种把这个家伙收在箱子里的冲动。他走到对方身后，轻轻地碰了碰他细瘦的机械臂，不知道他是否有触感：

“嘿，你在上小学么？哪个小学？”

禅雅塔回过头来，平静地回答源氏，语气里有种源氏从来没见过的温柔：

“一个专门教授智械的学校。”

“那种学校一定很不一样吧，”源氏被这种温柔给震住了，自己那本身戏谑的语气也不禁软了下来，“你看起来很聪明，一定学东西很快。”

禅雅塔似乎是笑了，可是源氏光从他纹丝不动的机器面罩上捕捉不到任何东西：

“就算我学得再快，学习也是永无止境的。学得快并不一定是好处。”

源氏觉得这不像是一个小学一年级生说出来的话，不过他还是憨笑道：

“那你会打游戏么？你能不能直接黑掉游戏的系统啊？”

禅雅塔似乎被人问过这个问题，他回答道：

“我不会那样做。不过我可以和很多游戏做朋友，比如说你手机里的神庙逃亡，我可以让追着你的怪物停下来。”

“真的么？这岂不是酷毙了——”

源氏迫不及待地掏出手机，打算让禅雅塔给他展示一下如何和电子游戏“做朋友”，但是禅雅塔委婉地拒绝了他，说他们两个此时都有工作在身。

“好吧，那这个结束之后你要给我展示——”源氏不甘心地叹了口气，回到了自己岗位上，“话说这个要持续到什么时候啊？”

“晚上八点。”

“什么？骗人的吧——”

下午六点的时候，他们四个人在莉娜家门口准备出发。莱耶斯在走之前拜托Sombra处理一切的善后工作，甚至把他“阵亡”之后的计划都安排得一清二楚，即便这种预想令杰西和莫里森都很不高兴。

“你和法芮尔留在这里，如果她醒了记得照看好她，说我们马上回来。还有，给艾米丽打个电话，叫她不要再操心绑架这件事，说我能搞定一切。至于说詹米森，我是真的没有办法管住他。如果我们第二天都没有回来，你就把小孩送到福利院吧——”

“Gabe，到了这个时候——”Sombra痛恨把一件事情搞得很煽情，但是现在就连她都被莱耶斯身上那股大义凛然给感染了，不由得展现出少有的同情和担忧，“你就不要管那些身后的人了，专心盯着前面吧。只要把卢西奥救回来一切都还好说。”

“先生，她说的对，您的心理压力不该过大。到时候就按照我们事先排练好的，应该不会出错的。”

半藏也在一旁对莱耶斯劝说道，努力让自己听起来既礼貌又信誓旦旦。他知道他现在的表现已经剧烈地颠覆了杰西先前对他的看法——先前他是一个连坐在窗台上都会觉得害怕的人，好像一阵秋风都能把他刮得瑟瑟发抖——现在他手里拿着装有子弹的枪，还能像是特工那样把接下来面对敌人的计划全部安排好。

莱耶斯狐疑地盯着半藏，不清楚杰西到底给自己找了一个什么样的男孩。而杰西并不比他的哥哥清楚多少，他甚至像是看一个陌生人那样看着半藏。

当半藏拿出四把真枪开始熟练地换子弹时，杰西就已经彻底清醒过来。他不得不接受一个事实，那就是他对眼前这个自己曾经亲吻过的男孩毫无了解，他甚至连他过去的一丁点都不知道。即便他们已经互相说过了像是星星那般繁多的闲话，但是这些话里没有哪一句不是带着浪漫而绚烂的烟雾，从而遮盖住了他们本身的漆黑。

“半藏，原谅我已经不了解你了，”杰西说道，费尽一切地想要传达他话语里的坚决和冰冷，“但是不管你到底是谁，你要清楚这是我们家的事情而已。你真的想好你要跟来么？就算是你受了一点轻伤，那也是没有必要的。“

“杰西，嘿，”半藏站在他前面撑了一会儿，终于忍不住苦笑道，“让你们不把我当做外人就这么难么？如果我说我不是谁，只是你们的一个兄弟呢？你们还会这么说么？”

“可你不是。我们家只有六个人……”

“我知道。那是最遗憾的地方，”半藏说着，渐渐低下头，“我要是也出生在你们家就好了。”

那是一句不可思议的话——对于杰西和其他人来说是，对于了解一切的Sombra来说就更是了。她作为唯一俯视全局的人，不得不承认半藏的这种渴求完全是无稽之谈，就像是身为丛林之王的老虎说它想要做一只狡猾的狐狸一样，没有丝毫的逻辑和理由。Sombra不知道一个人怎么能说出这种话，但若让一定要她找出一个理由，那么这个理由只能是半藏就像他自己表白过得那样，太爱杰西了。他爱他的生活方式，爱他的苦难和隐痛，甚至是爱他的敌意。而杰西，连同他那像是刺猬的家人一起，对这种沉重、严肃的爱没有丝毫准备，以至于现在被这股力量强大的狂风暴雨完全碾碎，连呼吸都呼吸不过来。

想起他们过去在树荫下的谈话和那几十封诚恳的电子邮件，Sombra恍然为半藏感到无力。她猜想杰西或许可以用行动回报半藏，但是他永远也无法了解这个少爷对他的爱到底有多么深刻，这种深度远远超越了他有勇气去想的程度。

“小子，你要是这么想走，我们就出发吧——”

莱耶斯拍了拍半藏的肩，乍看像是一个长辈在鼓励他。

他其实也只把半藏说出的话当做是年轻人的冲动之举，甚至还觉得眼前的这个小子很可笑。任何一个被社会浸染足够久的人，例如说是莱耶斯，都不会想要舍弃掉安稳的有钱人身份，去过这种物质贫瘠、日夜操劳的生活，只有那些对社会的残酷毫无概念的年轻人才会因为爱的激情而冲动地舍弃掉财富和地位。莱耶斯或许也有过一段时间是这样年轻气盛的，可是他早已被生活中所有的背叛，甚至包括他父母的背叛给压垮了。他的现实和半藏的期望代表着两个极端，就像是“物质”和“自由”的两极一样。

莱耶斯在走之前对着杰西偷偷叮嘱，叫他不要让半藏卷进任何危险里。杰西自然同意了，决定到时候实在不行就采取暴力行动将半藏打晕，让他无法跟着他们。

他们没有一个人尊重半藏的意愿，不是厌恶他，而是不想让他白白为与自己无关的事冒风险。

“但是莫里森呢？你为什么让他去？”

“他是成年人了，而且受过一定的训练。他一定能帮上忙。”

“所以他的命对于你来说就无所谓咯。看来还是我更喜欢半藏一些。“

杰西打趣地对莱耶斯说。莱耶斯没法回答。他自然不是这么想的，可是他的行为却将他勾勒成了这样一个人，那就是一个无耻之徒，一次又一次地利用着莫里森警官的好心叫他为他们家拼死拼活，最后得到的反而是骗局一场，甚至要把自己的命也搭进去。可是莱耶斯不再无耻了——起码在这件事情上，现在叫他再对莫里森说一句谎话都像是在自己的心脏上划一刀那样痛苦。当莫里森说他想要帮忙时，莱耶斯几乎是毫不犹豫地同意了，甚至还求着他参与，这其中说到底只有一个目的，一个自私而诱人的目的，那就是让他和他在一起。最不济的时候，他能忍受他们跌落在同一条深渊中（也就是死），却不能让一个地方空虚到没有对方。这预示着一种开始变得病态的情感，也是一种莱耶斯唯一有能力掌握的情感——自私到即便是死亡也不能分离。

莱耶斯摇摇脑袋，觉得自己似乎是想得太远了。这是谁？这只是那个总是去快餐店找茬的小警官罢了。他们之间还没有走得那么深入。他不会想让他和自己死在一起。

他们四个出发了，Sombra负责在家里做联络工作。

半藏和杰西两个高材生的计划是这样的：莱耶斯和杰西带着空箱子到约定好的地方去碰面，从后面突袭过来的半藏和莫里森趁机放倒其他人、救出卢西奥。这个计划听起来无比简单，但是半藏有绝对的自信会成功，甚至好像计划本身根本就不重要似的。他还叮嘱所有人都要把重心放在寻找卢西奥身上，和绑匪的博弈是相对简单的部分。

“死局帮的人说不好都没有什么武装，而且人手也不会很多。”

半藏的原话是这样，杰西那时候已经紧张到忘了问他为什么他会知道这些关于死局帮的事。

七点钟的时候他们“三个”到了绑匪约定好的地方。半藏按照计划中的那样在车里被打晕了，执行这项工作的是莫里森警官本人。在“不让外人冒险”这件事上莫里森和其他两人持同样的态度，即便他自己也意识到半藏的身份很不一般，或许真的可以在绑架案中帮上忙，但是在道德准则面前，他选择让这个孩子与所有不必要的危险隔离——讽刺的是，如果他们三个当时知道只有身为策划人之一的半藏才能平息这场纷争的话，他们谁都不会干出这件蠢事。

现在本是简单的事被他们的好心搞得更加复杂起来，甚至最终演变成了一场彻底的灾难。

交钱的地方被绑匪定在一家郊外的酒吧里，那里面自古以来就聚集了许多欠钱不还的赌徒和夜夜买醉的失败者，谁都懒得管别人的琐事，就算是有罪孽深重的通缉犯徒步走进去都不会引起喧嚣。这是一家莱耶斯他们很熟悉的地方，当年杰西和很多孩子就是在那里喝了第一杯酒、遇见了第一个上床的对象。这家酒吧的后面有一间厨房，厨房的最尽头通着一间地下室，和老板不熟的顾客都不知道那间地下室的存在。不过这次的绑匪已经默认了莱耶斯知道这个地方。

“电话里的人说带着钱到地下室去，在那里他们会把卢西奥还给我。”

“这箱子里根本没有二十万，到时候他们发现了怎么办？”

“他们知道我们没有二十万。如果我们拿出了钱反而会令他们起疑，”莱耶斯解释道，“按照我所想的，他们看到我们没钱之后就会逼着我用工作来偿还。那个时候我们就有周旋的余地了。”

事实和莱耶斯想的果真一模一样。他们兵分两路，莫里森在酒吧的一层视察情况，莱耶斯和杰西去和绑匪做正面交锋。当他们两个人走进地下室的时候，看到的只有一个带着面具、手里拿枪的家伙，那个家伙检查了一下箱子，立刻就发现里面连一分钱也没有。

“喂，你很喜欢耍人？”绑匪看到空箱子后立刻就生气了，他拿出手机，打电话和那边的同伴指挥道，“他根本就没有交钱，看来他对自己的弟弟一点也不在乎！你们可以把那个小孩杀了——”

“等下——”莱耶斯装作一副无可奈何的模样，“你们知道我拿不出二十万。”

杰西也点点头，很诚恳地请求道：

“除了钱，你们想要什么都可以。”

带着面具的绑匪不屑地咂咂嘴，然后对着电话里的同伴问：

“他们说他们没钱。除了钱以外倒是什么都可以。”

电话里的同伴说了一通话，那个绑匪听后点点头，突然开始和莱耶斯宣布一项似乎早就想好的新合同：

“从今以后你就欠我们一百万。你的弟弟马上就被我们送到别的城市去了，你什么时候还钱完毕，什么时候接他回来——“

“这算是什么？”

杰西没有预料到这样的条件，他激动地想要吼叫，但是莱耶斯把他拉回去：

“送到别的城市？你们也真是在他身上煞费苦心。我现在想要见一见他，就现在。否则我不知道你们是否是在跟我瞎扯。”

“我可以让你听他的声音。”

“我要见他本人。”

绑匪看莱耶斯一副不打算妥协的模样，就又一次拨通了他那个同伙的电话，结果这一次电话那头先是响起了一声凄惨的嚎叫，然后就除了人群的吵闹声外什么都没有了：

“喂，你怎么了？说话啊！”

莱耶斯和杰西望着面前的绑匪突然开始对着无人回答的电话焦急地大吼，相视而望，都不清楚现在是怎样一番情况。

时间倒退回今天下午，艾米丽从莉娜家离开，因为甩不掉跟上的莉娜，所以两个人偷了杰哈的车在街上狂奔。艾米丽根本没有驾照，也没开过几次车，她开的每一英里几乎都是在现学现卖，可莉娜像是不要命一样说什么也要和她在同一辆车上。艾米丽在路上接到了Sombra的电话，说Gabe告诉她不需要为卢西奥的事情操心。艾米丽被这句话弄得更加生气了，她心想着莱耶斯又在嘴硬，却根本不知道自己怎么能帮上忙。一气之下她冲着郊外的那间酒吧开去，打算像往常一样混在一群失败者间借酒消愁。

“艾米丽，我能问你个很蠢的问题么？”莉娜盯着窗外，她胸前绑着的安全带已经在过去的车程中将她勒得快死掉了，真是多亏了艾米丽每分钟一次的急刹车，“你那么会撬车锁，却一点都不会开车？”

“过去都是我撬锁，杰西开车。”

艾米丽打死方向盘，不知道往哪个方向一脚油门冲了过去。她像是在和莉娜怄气，也像是在求莉娜讨厌她，每次故意能缓下来的地方她都特意加速，不过为了这项报复，艾米丽自己作为司机也好不到哪里去。

到酒吧门口时两个人连站都站不稳，能活下来就是一个奇迹。

艾米丽一进酒吧就自顾自地点酒，不仅是没有请莉娜喝一杯的打算，反而是把人生地不熟的她排斥在一个角落里，装作不认识她的模样。店里的熟人看到莱耶斯家的美女来了，蜂拥而上，围在她身边叽叽喳喳个不停。

莉娜看到这里时也终于生气了。她就是在那个时候下定决心要像小学时代一样和艾米丽的这种幼稚行为“战斗”到底。

店里的人起初看莉娜年纪太小想要赶她走，谁知道被莉娜几个阳光开朗的微笑和几番好言好语劝说下来，竟然开始忍不住和她一块喝起酒来。这里是久不见光的穷人和犯人的聚集地，他们多数都和艾米丽一样对社会上的正常人有种偏执的厌恶，但是一旦真的被正常人友善地对待，他们又会摒弃自尊、像是得宠那样殷勤地靠过去，如同是一群贪图明亮而可悲的飞虫。莉娜此时故意展现出她那毫无瑕疵的女高中生的一面——无论是她洁白的运动鞋还是活力四射的身体都散发着青春的气息，吸引着这些贪婪的醉汉们的目光。

“哈哈，你说什么？——真的么？真有趣！”

莉娜配合那些人，故意放声大笑，仿佛明白自己的笑声有多大的威力——既然这笑声能穿进艾米丽的心里，这世界上就没有什么地方是她去不了的。

艾米丽孤零零地坐在吧台上握着自己的酒杯，像是被淋湿了一般落寞地低着头，不知道该用什么词语来形容自己此时的感受。她嫉妒什么，仇恨什么，但是她不知道具体的对象到底是谁。她想起杰西过去和半藏在一起抽烟的时候，那时候杰西也这么看过半藏，她当时还完全不能理解。

“这不是很好么？你们俩又多了一个共同爱好。”

“不是这样的，”杰西眯起眼睛，含糊地回答道，“我们本应该是不同的。”

现在艾米丽意识到自己多希望莉娜能赶快恢复成她原先那副正直、愚蠢又有点固执的时候。那个时候她们两个总会产生诸多不和，甚至是需要互相之间的隐瞒和退步才能平稳地度过下去，但是起码那个时候她们还“认得”自己爱的人是谁。爱的存在条件很苛刻，有时候又很广泛：她们之间巨大的性格与阶级差距都不能阻止她们爱上对方，但是她们的“统一”却可以。

莉娜还在做那个迷人的高中生，说白了，她简直就是在模仿艾米丽。而艾米丽第一次感觉到自己的行为会给在乎她的人带来怎么样离奇又刺痛的感觉。

莉娜和那些年龄大到能成为她父亲的人们聊了快有一个小时，那些人像是宠物狗般被莉娜的活泼和天真完全收买了，他们似乎是在她身上弥补了没有女儿的遗憾，到最后已经开始和她无话不谈了。

“先生，我刚才没听清，你说你是地下司机？你今晚不是应该有什么活儿要干么？”

“我的活儿？我今晚没有活儿！本来我要把一个小孩送到镇子的机场去，但是现在为了和你聊天，我托我一个朋友去了——”

“小孩单独去机场？”

“是啊，”那个人犹豫了一会儿，莉娜一下子就知道他开始编造谎言了，“——是一个人委托我把他送到一个富裕的城市。”

“委托？你怎么接这种奇怪的委托？”

“说出来不怕你吓住，小姐，”男人趴在莉娜耳边说，他已经完全喝醉了，“委托我的人其实不是这个小孩的家人。”

“什么？这是怎么回事啊？”

莉娜凭直觉感到不对劲，不过她还是高声笑道，装作什么也没察觉出的模样。

“这个小孩似乎是家世不好，但是有神秘的资助人打算资助他去外面上学。这个小孩就从他们家被绑架——”

“绑架！”

莉娜惊叫道，这声叫嚷甚至引起了远处艾米丽的注意。她意识到自己闯祸了，连忙压低声音，然后和一众人陪笑道，装作什么也没发生过的模样。不过她在平静下来后很快又问那个出租车司机：

“怎么能绑架小孩呢？”

“我的委托人说这是为了那个孩子好，他们已经在别处给他准备了巨额的资产给他上学。”

“天啊，你的委托人是谁？”

“我不能说名字。不过他就在这间酒吧里。”

“什么？他就在——”

莉娜捂住自己的嘴，慌忙地从一众醉汉之间连跑带跳地逃出去，直到她跑到了艾米丽面前。艾米丽以为她是来羞辱她的，打算转身就走，莉娜连忙捉住她的手，二话不说地把她拉到女洗手间去，然后和她喊道：

“快、快给你哥哥打电话——”

“怎么了？”

“我找到绑匪是谁了！”

艾米丽很识相地没有多问，而是抓紧时间打莱耶斯的电话，没想到对方的手机正处于关机状态。

“群发！给你们家每一个人群发！叫他们互相通知一下对方，不要到处乱跑了，绑匪就在这间酒吧里！”

艾米丽终于忍不住问莉娜到底发生了什么，莉娜来不及解释自己刚才听到的一切，只是强迫艾米丽把这个消息告诉所有家人，包括Sombra，以便Sombra可以联系到更多人。

“有人回我了！”艾米丽紧盯着自己的手机，随后露出了疑惑的神情，“是莫里森……”

“他说什么？”

“他说他就在这间酒吧！”

“什么？”

“他还问我们为什么也在这里，又是怎么知道这间酒吧的。”

“没时间解释这些了！告诉他酒吧里绝对有绑匪的同伙，但我不知道是哪个——“

莉娜的脸憋得通红。

“他说Gabe和杰西正在酒吧的地下和绑匪交换人质——”

“不，地上应该还有绑匪！地上有他们的同伙！”莉娜几乎是凭直觉喊道，她记得刚才那个司机提到委托人时明明是向着人群看了一眼，“叫莫里森警官盯着打电话的人看。他们最可疑！“

几分钟后莉娜和艾米丽不动声色地走出洗手间，一前一后，让人看不出她们两个认识。莫里森在吧台最不起眼的角落喝酒，偶尔装作无聊的模样刷着手机屏幕。他的目光很快和那两个女孩的相会，他们三个各自占据酒吧的一个角落，寻找着正在打电话的可疑人物。

“嘿，就是他——”

艾米丽盯紧了一个打电话的年轻人，隔空对莉娜使了一个眼色，莉娜走上前去勾住那个正打电话的人的胳膊，想要请他喝一杯酒。刚才和莉娜聊得热火朝天的黑车司机看到这一幕，连忙上去阻拦，他太焦急，以至于甚至要出手拽开莉娜。莫里森看到这里，终于找到一个合适的理由起身参与进这件事。他一个健步上前把莉娜撇开，然后一拳打丨倒了那个正在打电话的人。

“操，这他妈——”

所有人都不明所以地看着这个中了一拳后就“无辜”倒地的家伙，他手上的手机因为摔倒而飞出去好远。莉娜负责和围观的人赔笑，解释说莫里森是她的男朋友，一切都是因为嫉妒而引起的一场误会，艾米丽却在这个人的身上又偷偷地加了一掌，确定他不会马上爬起来。莫里森趁机捡起这个人的手机，对着电话里他认为是绑匪的人说：

“你的同伴被我制伏了。我们以人质换人质吧。”

“杰克？”没等地下室里的同伙说话，电话里隐隐约约地传来莱耶斯惊奇的呼喊，“杰克，卢西奥在你那里么？你找到他了么？”

莫里森听得不明所以，不过他还是回答道：

“我这边没看到卢西奥。难道卢西奥不是在你那里么？”

一阵诡谲的沉默后杰西在电话那边骂了一句“操，被耍了”，紧接着是几声咒骂和拳打脚踢的声音，然后莫里森听到了枪声。这声枪响太大，不只是电话里听得震耳欲聋，就连站在酒吧一层的地板上都能感受得到脚底下的震动。

“你没事吧，莱耶斯？你没事吧？”

想到枪响所代表的可能，莫里森的心都快要跳出来了。

“操，Gabe中了一枪……”隔了好一会儿杰西才重新拾起话筒，他大喘着气，努力在这个危机关头表现得镇定，“没事，我把那个人放倒了。Gabe的伤不是什么大伤，现在主要的问题是卢西奥在哪里——”

“回答我啊！他到底在哪里？”

莉娜在酒吧的另一边疯狂地质问那个刚才和她聊天的出租车司机，问他的朋友到底把卢西奥送到了哪里。那个人虽然和许多人一样完全不知道发生了什么，但他似乎是在目睹过他的委托人的惨状后觉得莫里森的拳头拥有更大的威胁，于是结结巴巴地回答道：

“机、机场！我说过了！”

“你朋友的电话号码是多少？他多久前出发的？除了他以外还有别人么？”

莉娜丝毫没有放过他的意思，继续接二连三地追问道。

“没、没用的……他们肯定在路上了！飞机是八点的，现在赶不过去了！”

“开玩笑！我们还有时间！”

莉娜并不算放弃，她叫艾米丽再给Sombra发一条信息，叫她想个办法黑进机场的控制中心，但是这个想法未免太过异想天开了一点，就连Sombra本人都说她没有那个能力。

“等等，各位——“艾米丽突然大喊道，她意识到有什么事情不对劲，“从一个小时前我的手机就一直收到这封短信，不知道是谁发来的。”

“什么短信？”

“‘我在路上’。”

在莱耶斯家的六个人中，有一个人我们从没来得及介绍，也总是忘记提起他，这个人就是詹米森。虽然我们总是在各种事件中把他排除在外，但是他的作用其实是不可小觑的。过去几年镇上派来的社保调查员其实险些给莱耶斯家提供援助，但是这一切却全被詹米森的几次爆炸试验给毁了。还有，要不是为了让他能去特殊儿童机构上学，艾米丽也不至于和杰哈纠缠不清，还要多打几份零工来给他交学费。要不是他的种种行为太过于可疑，莫里森警官也不会在几次拜访后察觉到莱耶斯家的不平凡。甚至要不是因为詹米森的存在，整个莱耶斯家会看起来比现在少疯狂一半。总之，詹米森在这几年总是扮演一个搞砸一切的角色。

可是这个捣蛋鬼虽然什么美德也不相信，什么东西也不珍惜，但是却发自内心地想要保护几个人，那几个人就是他的家人。如果这个世界上有什么东西詹米森真的在乎的话，那就一定是他家人的安全。如果还有的话，那就一定是他们六个在一起的生活。假设事情到了万不得已的时候，就像是过去的几个礼拜，全家人似乎要因为钱和恋爱的琐事而分道扬镳了，那么詹米森铁定是第一个留下来的人。对他来说，华尔街里所有的钱和这世界上所有的爱情相加起来也没有家人在他心里重要。

他的行为有时候证明不了这点，可是他的信念却始终如此。

学校里的老师几天前告诉他一个科学家看上了他在化学上的天赋，想要请他去别的州的特殊学校读书。那个时候詹米森就已经嗅到了事情不对劲的气味，他问马可，马可很诚实地告诉他镇上已经开始有人关注莱耶斯家了。某家体育俱乐部的人看上了法芮尔的竞技天赋，也有传言说神秘的资助人要把卢西奥送到别的城市里去读书。当卢西奥被绑架时，詹米森跑到街上找马可帮忙，马可说根据他的情报，今天晚上有一辆黑车要开到机场去，而那辆车载的是一个小孩。

先前我们一直忘记介绍詹米森的死党“马可”是谁。他是一个做“聪明活”的家伙。在这个光怪陆离的现代社会里，无论一个人权力再大、手段再丰富，若是他想从一个地方到另外一个地方，能乘坐的交通工具就只有轿车和飞机。飞机是马可限制不了的，但是轿车却是他打了一辈子交道的东西。他作为这个镇上的街头恶霸之一，专挑深夜里行驶的黑车打劫，这种车被打劫后不敢报警，而且车里带的往往都是利润极高的东西。

当这个故事中的其他人各自打着各自的算盘时，詹米森和马可也有一个计划。这计划的实施本来是极为顺利的：因为过去打劫黑车的经验，马可知道这些人会选择城市里的什么小路行驶，他和詹米森事先在那些紧要的路口埋伏好，七点十五的时候看到一辆可疑的车经过。

马可从人行道上冲出来拦在车前面，用他手里事先准备好的铁钩把轮胎扎破，车被迫只好停下来。詹米森赶快跑上去查看车窗里的卢西奥，无奈车窗上贴了膜，夜色又漆黑，他连车里有几个人都瞧不清楚。车门却在这个时候打开了，接下来就是马可和詹米森没有想到的了——虽然他们不知道绑匪的具体人数，但是除了司机以外，他们每个人都有枪。

事情就是在这个时候开始变得疯狂而戏剧化的。

詹米森看到枪后的慌张感驱使他直接使出了自己准备好的绝招：

“嘿，把卢西奥丢下车，否则你看这是什么——”

“这是什么？”

所有人都倒吸一口凉气，包括车里的绑匪和车外面的马可。

詹米森站在车门口，信誓旦旦地高举着一颗自制炸弹，模样看上去像是一颗烧焦的橙子，至于说威力只有马可和遭殃过的人知道。

“冷静，詹米森。”

马可感觉事情开始变得不妙起来，而詹米森一心想着要救卢西奥，此时脸上已经出现了混合着疯狂与急切的大笑。

“嘿，把这个东西给我，小鬼。给我！”

一个绑匪大叫，似乎也有点慌神。而詹米森不甘示弱地回击，打算和这些人就这样威胁到底。他们的吼声回荡在空旷无人的街道上，毕竟只有开黑车的人才熟悉这条路的位置。

“我不给你！你快点把卢西奥放了！”

“否则你要怎么样？”

“否则我把你们都炸碎！”

“该死的，”马可觉得再这样下去他们都会死在这 里，他于是把詹米森撇开，打算先把卢西奥抱出来。他把自己圆滚滚的身体探进去，霎时间车里因为马可的侵入而一片混乱，有人叫嚣着要把卢西奥的脑袋打穿，有人在外面威胁着要引爆炸弹，“——都他丨妈给我安静一下！”

这句话没有起效果，反而是一个绑匪的枪突然走火了，打在了另一个绑匪同伙身上，那个家伙的肩膀被擦伤了，于是哀嚎了一声。车里还是漆黑一片，站在外面的詹米森以为是这群人对卢西奥下手了，悲愤而坚决地把炸弹丢进车里，然后对马可喊了一句“跑啊”。

马可在车里张望了半天才看到了睡着的卢西奥，然而那颗被点燃的炸弹已经滚到了车座地下，他突然意识到自己现在必须把卢西奥弄出这辆车，不管是用什么手段。绑匪们在看到炸弹后都开始慌张地打开车门从车里跳出去，混乱之中已经没有人再管卢西奥或是其他人的死活了。

詹米森费劲全力地想要把马可从车里拉出来，而马可则是费尽全力地想要把睡着的卢西奥推出车外，爆炸就是在这之中的某个瞬间发生的。

先是一声巨响，然后车被烧着了，黑烟霎时间窜上了清朗的夜空，镇上的人就算在几英里外都看得见。

十几秒后，詹米森从爆炸中好不容易恢复过来，他抬头看到一个受伤的绑匪从地上爬起来，抱起这才刚刚惊醒的卢西奥，穿过爆炸带来的重重火光向着巷口的光明处跑去。虽然詹米森奋力地想去追，但是他已经在爆炸中为了把马可拉出来而受伤，只能毫无办法地看着那个人渐行渐远。

“你说那到底是什么响声？半个小时前的那个——“

源氏盯着几英里外还在积攒的几缕黑烟，目光中实际上没什么兴致。

“消防车已经过去了，”禅雅塔略有担心地说道，“希望没什么坏事发生。”

“对于我来说，现在唯一的坏事就是这个东西还不结束——“源氏将自己愤恨的目光从募捐箱上转走，低头看了一眼手表，“天，七点五十，不敢相信距离我上次看表只过了两分钟。”

“源氏，你竟然还在抱怨。”

“这能怪我么，我都站了三个小时了，就是为了你说你能和游戏做朋友的事……”

“还有十分钟，耐心一点，”禅雅塔在内心里嘲笑源氏的娇生惯养，突然看到远处走过来一个衣着和面色都很落魄的人，于是拍了拍源氏的肩，鼓励道，“又有流浪汉来了，快去吧。”

源氏无奈地凑上去，打算请那个人来便利店门口吃点东西，谁知道话还没有说完他就发现这个人不仅是面色差劲极了，衣服上甚至还有浓重的烟灰，似乎是刚刚从一场浩丨劫中逃出来的。而这样一个家伙手里却牵着一个小孩，那个小孩和他一样灰头土脸。而且他们的对话甚至比他们的外表更令人匪夷所思：

“嘿，你要带我去哪里？我饿了，我想吃东西。那边那个桌子上有东西吃。”

“别废话了。现在事情已经不妙了。”

“不妙？你是说你受伤了？活该！”

“住嘴，小鬼，你难道没看见刚才的爆炸么？那是送你去机场的车——“

“这么说我走不了啦？太好了！”

“不，我现在要送你过去赶下一班飞机！真是的，我要赶快摆脱你这个麻烦——”

“别，别拉着我的手！我说我饿了！我要吃饭！”

“快点走！”

源氏歪歪头，怎么想也不觉得这是一场父子之间平常的对话。他把那两个人在路上拦住，成年人一下子就生气了，一把推开源氏，告诉他不要挡道，否则后果自负。源氏自从来了美国后很少打架，他的父亲告诉他不要把每一个街上的路人都想的和半藏一样难缠，他们的体术有可能会对普通人造成重伤。

“嘿，先生，这个小孩说他饿了，我请他吃饭怎么样？”

“什么？快点滚走，小子，我们还要赶路——”

“原谅我，先生，您的脸色差劲极了——“源氏神色担忧地一把搂住那个人的肩膀，这一下的力气稍微重了一点，那个人开始脸色苍白地大声呼叫，源氏还没明白是为什么，“嘿，您的肩膀好像在流丨血！”

他话还没有说完，前面那个人竟然因为无法忍受剧痛而突然跪在了地上，鲜血浸满了他的衬衫袖子。

“可恶，痛，把手拿开……”

“源氏，那里发生了什么事情么？”

禅雅塔似乎听到了有人在呼救。

“谁知道，”源氏瞥了一眼那个伤口，发现是个半轻不重的擦伤，一时间搞不明白是怎么回事，“现在快八点了，给这个小孩找点东西吃，我们就收工吧。”

“他的父亲呢？”

“这位先生好像是肩膀上有伤，叫个救护车过来吧。”

接下来在等救护车的时候这个小孩二话不说就趴到了便利店门口的长桌上，把每一个餐盘里的东西都尝了一遍，嘴里被塞得连话都不知道怎么说。禅雅塔颇为慈爱地在旁边给他擦嘴巴，源氏则是不耐烦地看着他们，想着自己今天怎么总能遇见倒霉的事。

吃饱喝足之后已经是八点半了，救护车早就来把这个孩子的“父亲”接走了，可是他却一点都不想陪着他去医院，反而是腻在源氏身边不肯走。源氏很气恼地牵起这个小孩的手，坚持要带他去警丨察局，说是到那里让警丨察解决他的一切问题。

“大哥哥，真谢谢你救了我！”

“救了你？你难不成真的快饿死了？”

源氏摸不着头脑，他总感觉这个小孩似乎有点面熟，可是却想不起来在哪里见过他。他们在去往车站的路上，没走两步源氏就迎面看到一个熟悉的人，那不是别人，正是他刚刚吵过架的哥哥。半藏好像是从什么地方突然睡醒过来，此时像是迷路一样在人行道上肆意穿行，眼睛慌张地到处乱瞧，不仅毫无一点平日的冷静可言，甚至好像还在畏惧着什么。他过去那条整洁而优雅的围巾现在胡乱地围在脖子上，黑色长发有几根是翘起来的，眼球里还有若隐若现的血红，像是被冷风吹得干涩而疲乏。

源氏惊奇地看着半藏，本来计划着该用一句怎么样的聪明话嘲笑一下他哥哥的落魄，没想到半藏在看到源氏后眼睛竟然亮了起来，像是疯子一样迫切地穿过街道上川流不息的人群，跌跌撞撞地小跑着，然后还没到源氏面前就一把扑在他的怀里，把他紧紧地抱住。

“呃……”

源氏张嘴，不知道上次他哥哥这么抱他是不是他刚刚出生的时候。

半藏不仅是抱着他，还急促地在他的脸颊上亲了一口，嘴上不停地重复着“谢谢你，源氏，谢谢你”，像是要把这句话刻在源氏的脑子里。良久后他好不容易把源氏放开，然后又像个疯子那样去使劲地拥抱他身边的小孩，这个小孩仿佛认识半藏一样，也热烈地回应他的拥抱。他高兴地搂住半藏的脖子，对他喊道：

“太好了！还能见到你真是太好了！”

“卢西奥，对不起，”半藏蹲下丨身把卢西奥揉在怀里，亲吻着他的额头，嘴里不停念叨着，“幸好，幸好……我要吓死了……要是你出了什么事，我绝不会原谅自己……”

他抱了卢西奥好一会儿，这才想起来要给杰西和他的家人打电话。Sombra已经在医院照顾受伤的莱耶斯了，而其他人才刚刚到机场，正在焦急地寻找卢西奥的航班。接到半藏的电话时，杰西本来已经心如死灰了，结果半藏带来的这个好消息直接让他对他脱口而出“我爱你”，然后才欣喜若狂地把这个消息告诉了身边的所有人。如果半藏能看到的话，就会知道在电话那头所有人已经开始疯了似的互相拥抱起来。

“半藏，是这个哥哥救了我！”

卢西奥指着源氏，对半藏激动地说道。

“我知道源氏是个好人，他肯定会救你，我一直都知道……“半藏放下电话，摸了摸卢西奥的脸，转身自豪地望着源氏，那是源氏以为自己永远得不到的目光，“我错怪你了，你真是帮了我大忙，原谅我过去对你说的一切……”

源氏的嘴除了“啊”以外什么都说不出来，他本来有一点想告诉他事实的念头，可是这个念头在看到半藏那张从来没有这么欣喜过的脸之后就烟消云散了。禅雅塔虽然和他一样不明所以，不过却好像总能看透一切似的。他拍了拍源氏的后背，对他指示道：

“这个时候只要说‘不用谢’就可以了。”

源氏紧张地动了动喉结，心里想着“去他丨妈丨的吧“，然后小声回答半藏道：

“不用谢，半藏，这是我应该做的。”

“——源氏，你是岛田家的骄傲。”

半藏笑道，再一次搂住自己十五岁的弟弟。

刮了几个月寒风的城市就是在那个时候迎来了冬天的第一场雪。


	10. Chapter 10

源氏放下手中的游戏机，打算跑到外面的街上去溜达一圈。他没有任何帮半藏的想法，即便是有也不会付诸行动。他知道半藏从来就看不起他，现在再帮他忙就等于是向他低头。他一个人气呼呼地走着，经过温斯顿的便利店时看到那只猩猩正坐在门口张罗着什么，他的身边还有一个机器人。

源氏已经来不及逃跑了。

“嘿，你来得正好！”

温斯顿冲着他挥手，他旁边那个叫禅雅塔的机器人也是。源氏想着自己无事可做，只好垂头丧气地走过去和他们打招呼，然后才得知他们正在给街上的流浪汉分发免费食物。便利店门口的一排露天长桌上摆满了吃自助餐时用的那种餐盒，餐盒里有各式各样的面包和火腿，在这边上还有一个很大的募捐箱，是等着便利店的客人出门的时候投钱进去的。

“源氏，你在这里做什么？”

“散散心。我可以帮什么忙么？”

源氏漫不经心地问，其口气就像是娇生惯养的大小姐第一次进厨房，举手投足之间都充满着不愿意弄脏了自己的想法。温斯顿虽然没见过源氏几次，但是任何人都可以在他高傲的表情中猜到面前的一定是个天之骄子。

“你能帮我们看着那个募捐箱么？本来是莉娜和艾米丽的活，那两个丫头今天请假了。”

源氏叹了一口气，不情不愿地说了句“好”，仅仅是念在他无事可做的份上。

他站在募捐箱边上，对着每一个经过的路人讲几句好话，拉动他们都来捐款，神情和语气都尤为无力。——这和他一开始想的“放松”可完全不同：他起初晃荡到这里的主要目的是和便利店的两位美女搭讪，现在却根本等不到人。

“温斯顿，这个机器人到底是谁啊？我总能看见他在这里——”

站了一会儿后源氏终于闲不住了，他趴在温斯顿耳边问，对方回答道：

“啊，禅雅塔是镇上一个慈善组织的成员，给流浪汉分发食物这件事一直是他负责。对了，说起来他比你的年龄还小。”

“什么？”

“按照人类年龄算的话，他大概只有小学一年级而已。”

源氏点点头，好奇地盯着那个面部表情好像随时都有点沮丧的机器人，不由得想起了小时候父亲给他买过的变形金刚。他知道这样想很不礼貌，可是他还是觉得禅雅塔就像是他的玩具收藏中的某个机器人，让他有一种把这个家伙收在箱子里的冲动。他走到对方身后，轻轻地碰了碰他细瘦的机械臂，不知道他是否有触感：

“嘿，你在上小学么？哪个小学？”

禅雅塔回过头来，平静地回答源氏，语气里有种源氏从来没见过的温柔：

“一个专门教授智械的学校。”

“那种学校一定很不一样吧，”源氏被这种温柔给震住了，自己那本身戏谑的语气也不禁软了下来，“你看起来很聪明，一定学东西很快。”

禅雅塔似乎是笑了，可是源氏光从他纹丝不动的机器面罩上捕捉不到任何东西：

“就算我学得再快，学习也是永无止境的。学得快并不一定是好处。”

源氏觉得这不像是一个小学一年级生说出来的话，不过他还是憨笑道：

“那你会打游戏么？你能不能直接黑掉游戏的系统啊？”

禅雅塔似乎被人问过这个问题，他回答道：

“我不会那样做。不过我可以和很多游戏做朋友，比如说你手机里的神庙逃亡，我可以让追着你的怪物停下来。”

“真的么？这岂不是酷毙了——”

源氏迫不及待地掏出手机，打算让禅雅塔给他展示一下如何和电子游戏“做朋友”，但是禅雅塔委婉地拒绝了他，说他们两个此时都有工作在身。

“好吧，那这个结束之后你要给我展示——”源氏不甘心地叹了口气，回到了自己岗位上，“话说这个要持续到什么时候啊？”

“晚上八点。”

“什么？骗人的吧——”

下午六点的时候，他们四个人在莉娜家门口准备出发。莱耶斯在走之前拜托Sombra处理一切的善后工作，甚至把他“阵亡”之后的计划都安排得一清二楚，即便这种预想令杰西和莫里森都很不高兴。

“你和法芮尔留在这里，如果她醒了记得照看好她，说我们马上回来。还有，给艾米丽打个电话，叫她不要再操心绑架这件事，说我能搞定一切。至于说詹米森，我是真的没有办法管住他。如果我们第二天都没有回来，你就把小孩送到福利院吧——”

“Gabe，到了这个时候——”Sombra痛恨把一件事情搞得很煽情，但是现在就连她都被莱耶斯身上那股大义凛然给感染了，不由得展现出少有的同情和担忧，“你就不要管那些身后的人了，专心盯着前面吧。只要把卢西奥救回来一切都还好说。”

“先生，她说的对，您的心理压力不该过大。到时候就按照我们事先排练好的，应该不会出错的。”

半藏也在一旁对莱耶斯劝说道，努力让自己听起来既礼貌又信誓旦旦。他知道他现在的表现已经剧烈地颠覆了杰西先前对他的看法——先前他是一个连坐在窗台上都会觉得害怕的人，好像一阵秋风都能把他刮得瑟瑟发抖——现在他手里拿着装有子弹的枪，还能像是特工那样把接下来面对敌人的计划全部安排好。

莱耶斯狐疑地盯着半藏，不清楚杰西到底给自己找了一个什么样的男孩。而杰西并不比他的哥哥清楚多少，他甚至像是看一个陌生人那样看着半藏。

当半藏拿出四把真枪开始熟练地换子弹时，杰西就已经彻底清醒过来。他不得不接受一个事实，那就是他对眼前这个自己曾经亲吻过的男孩毫无了解，他甚至连他过去的一丁点都不知道。即便他们已经互相说过了像是星星那般繁多的闲话，但是这些话里没有哪一句不是带着浪漫而绚烂的烟雾，从而遮盖住了他们本身的漆黑。

“半藏，原谅我已经不了解你了，”杰西说道，费尽一切地想要传达他话语里的坚决和冰冷，“但是不管你到底是谁，你要清楚这是我们家的事情而已。你真的想好你要跟来么？就算是你受了一点轻伤，那也是没有必要的。“

“杰西，嘿，”半藏站在他前面撑了一会儿，终于忍不住苦笑道，“让你们不把我当做外人就这么难么？如果我说我不是谁，只是你们的一个兄弟呢？你们还会这么说么？”

“可你不是。我们家只有六个人……”

“我知道。那是最遗憾的地方，”半藏说着，渐渐低下头，“我要是也出生在你们家就好了。”

那是一句不可思议的话——对于杰西和其他人来说是，对于了解一切的Sombra来说就更是了。她作为唯一俯视全局的人，不得不承认半藏的这种渴求完全是无稽之谈，就像是身为丛林之王的老虎说它想要做一只狡猾的狐狸一样，没有丝毫的逻辑和理由。Sombra不知道一个人怎么能说出这种话，但若让一定要她找出一个理由，那么这个理由只能是半藏就像他自己表白过得那样，太爱杰西了。他爱他的生活方式，爱他的苦难和隐痛，甚至是爱他的敌意。而杰西，连同他那像是刺猬的家人一起，对这种沉重、严肃的爱没有丝毫准备，以至于现在被这股力量强大的狂风暴雨完全碾碎，连呼吸都呼吸不过来。

想起他们过去在树荫下的谈话和那几十封诚恳的电子邮件，Sombra恍然为半藏感到无力。她猜想杰西或许可以用行动回报半藏，但是他永远也无法了解这个少爷对他的爱到底有多么深刻，这种深度远远超越了他有勇气去想的程度。

“小子，你要是这么想走，我们就出发吧——”

莱耶斯拍了拍半藏的肩，乍看像是一个长辈在鼓励他。

他其实也只把半藏说出的话当做是年轻人的冲动之举，甚至还觉得眼前的这个小子很可笑。任何一个被社会浸染足够久的人，例如说是莱耶斯，都不会想要舍弃掉安稳的有钱人身份，去过这种物质贫瘠、日夜操劳的生活，只有那些对社会的残酷毫无概念的年轻人才会因为爱的激情而冲动地舍弃掉财富和地位。莱耶斯或许也有过一段时间是这样年轻气盛的，可是他早已被生活中所有的背叛，甚至包括他父母的背叛给压垮了。他的现实和半藏的期望代表着两个极端，就像是“物质”和“自由”的两极一样。

莱耶斯在走之前对着杰西偷偷叮嘱，叫他不要让半藏卷进任何危险里。杰西自然同意了，决定到时候实在不行就采取暴力行动将半藏打晕，让他无法跟着他们。

他们没有一个人尊重半藏的意愿，不是厌恶他，而是不想让他白白为与自己无关的事冒风险。

“但是莫里森呢？你为什么让他去？”

“他是成年人了，而且受过一定的训练。他一定能帮上忙。”

“所以他的命对于你来说就无所谓咯。看来还是我更喜欢半藏一些。“

杰西打趣地对莱耶斯说。莱耶斯没法回答。他自然不是这么想的，可是他的行为却将他勾勒成了这样一个人，那就是一个无耻之徒，一次又一次地利用着莫里森警官的好心叫他为他们家拼死拼活，最后得到的反而是骗局一场，甚至要把自己的命也搭进去。可是莱耶斯不再无耻了——起码在这件事情上，现在叫他再对莫里森说一句谎话都像是在自己的心脏上划一刀那样痛苦。当莫里森说他想要帮忙时，莱耶斯几乎是毫不犹豫地同意了，甚至还求着他参与，这其中说到底只有一个目的，一个自私而诱人的目的，那就是让他和他在一起。最不济的时候，他能忍受他们跌落在同一条深渊中（也就是死），却不能让一个地方空虚到没有对方。这预示着一种开始变得病态的情感，也是一种莱耶斯唯一有能力掌握的情感——自私到即便是死亡也不能分离。

莱耶斯摇摇脑袋，觉得自己似乎是想得太远了。这是谁？这只是那个总是去快餐店找茬的小警官罢了。他们之间还没有走得那么深入。他不会想让他和自己死在一起。

他们四个出发了，Sombra负责在家里做联络工作。

半藏和杰西两个高材生的计划是这样的：莱耶斯和杰西带着空箱子到约定好的地方去碰面，从后面突袭过来的半藏和莫里森趁机放倒其他人、救出卢西奥。这个计划听起来无比简单，但是半藏有绝对的自信会成功，甚至好像计划本身根本就不重要似的。他还叮嘱所有人都要把重心放在寻找卢西奥身上，和绑匪的博弈是相对简单的部分。

“死局帮的人说不好都没有什么武装，而且人手也不会很多。”

半藏的原话是这样，杰西那时候已经紧张到忘了问他为什么他会知道这些关于死局帮的事。

七点钟的时候他们“三个”到了绑匪约定好的地方。半藏按照计划中的那样在车里被打晕了，执行这项工作的是莫里森警官本人。在“不让外人冒险”这件事上莫里森和其他两人持同样的态度，即便他自己也意识到半藏的身份很不一般，或许真的可以在绑架案中帮上忙，但是在道德准则面前，他选择让这个孩子与所有不必要的危险隔离——讽刺的是，如果他们三个当时知道只有身为策划人之一的半藏才能平息这场纷争的话，他们谁都不会干出这件蠢事。

现在本是简单的事被他们的好心搞得更加复杂起来，甚至最终演变成了一场彻底的灾难。

交钱的地方被绑匪定在一家郊外的酒吧里，那里面自古以来就聚集了许多欠钱不还的赌徒和夜夜买醉的失败者，谁都懒得管别人的琐事，就算是有罪孽深重的通缉犯徒步走进去都不会引起喧嚣。这是一家莱耶斯他们很熟悉的地方，当年杰西和很多孩子就是在那里喝了第一杯酒、遇见了第一个上床的对象。这家酒吧的后面有一间厨房，厨房的最尽头通着一间地下室，和老板不熟的顾客都不知道那间地下室的存在。不过这次的绑匪已经默认了莱耶斯知道这个地方。

“电话里的人说带着钱到地下室去，在那里他们会把卢西奥还给我。”

“这箱子里根本没有二十万，到时候他们发现了怎么办？”

“他们知道我们没有二十万。如果我们拿出了钱反而会令他们起疑，”莱耶斯解释道，“按照我所想的，他们看到我们没钱之后就会逼着我用工作来偿还。那个时候我们就有周旋的余地了。”

事实和莱耶斯想的果真一模一样。他们兵分两路，莫里森在酒吧的一层视察情况，莱耶斯和杰西去和绑匪做正面交锋。当他们两个人走进地下室的时候，看到的只有一个带着面具、手里拿枪的家伙，那个家伙检查了一下箱子，立刻就发现里面连一分钱也没有。

“喂，你很喜欢耍人？”绑匪看到空箱子后立刻就生气了，他拿出手机，打电话和那边的同伴指挥道，“他根本就没有交钱，看来他对自己的弟弟一点也不在乎！你们可以把那个小孩杀了——”

“等下——”莱耶斯装作一副无可奈何的模样，“你们知道我拿不出二十万。”

杰西也点点头，很诚恳地请求道：

“除了钱，你们想要什么都可以。”

带着面具的绑匪不屑地咂咂嘴，然后对着电话里的同伴问：

“他们说他们没钱。除了钱以外倒是什么都可以。”

电话里的同伴说了一通话，那个绑匪听后点点头，突然开始和莱耶斯宣布一项似乎早就想好的新合同：

“从今以后你就欠我们一百万。你的弟弟马上就被我们送到别的城市去了，你什么时候还钱完毕，什么时候接他回来——“

“这算是什么？”

杰西没有预料到这样的条件，他激动地想要吼叫，但是莱耶斯把他拉回去：

“送到别的城市？你们也真是在他身上煞费苦心。我现在想要见一见他，就现在。否则我不知道你们是否是在跟我瞎扯。”

“我可以让你听他的声音。”

“我要见他本人。”

绑匪看莱耶斯一副不打算妥协的模样，就又一次拨通了他那个同伙的电话，结果这一次电话那头先是响起了一声凄惨的嚎叫，然后就除了人群的吵闹声外什么都没有了：

“喂，你怎么了？说话啊！”

莱耶斯和杰西望着面前的绑匪突然开始对着无人回答的电话焦急地大吼，相视而望，都不清楚现在是怎样一番情况。

时间倒退回今天下午，艾米丽从莉娜家离开，因为甩不掉跟上的莉娜，所以两个人偷了杰哈的车在街上狂奔。艾米丽根本没有驾照，也没开过几次车，她开的每一英里几乎都是在现学现卖，可莉娜像是不要命一样说什么也要和她在同一辆车上。艾米丽在路上接到了Sombra的电话，说Gabe告诉她不需要为卢西奥的事情操心。艾米丽被这句话弄得更加生气了，她心想着莱耶斯又在嘴硬，却根本不知道自己怎么能帮上忙。一气之下她冲着郊外的那间酒吧开去，打算像往常一样混在一群失败者间借酒消愁。

“艾米丽，我能问你个很蠢的问题么？”莉娜盯着窗外，她胸前绑着的安全带已经在过去的车程中将她勒得快死掉了，真是多亏了艾米丽每分钟一次的急刹车，“你那么会撬车锁，却一点都不会开车？”

“过去都是我撬锁，杰西开车。”

艾米丽打死方向盘，不知道往哪个方向一脚油门冲了过去。她像是在和莉娜怄气，也像是在求莉娜讨厌她，每次故意能缓下来的地方她都特意加速，不过为了这项报复，艾米丽自己作为司机也好不到哪里去。

到酒吧门口时两个人连站都站不稳，能活下来就是一个奇迹。

艾米丽一进酒吧就自顾自地点酒，不仅是没有请莉娜喝一杯的打算，反而是把人生地不熟的她排斥在一个角落里，装作不认识她的模样。店里的熟人看到莱耶斯家的美女来了，蜂拥而上，围在她身边叽叽喳喳个不停。

莉娜看到这里时也终于生气了。她就是在那个时候下定决心要像小学时代一样和艾米丽的这种幼稚行为“战斗”到底。

店里的人起初看莉娜年纪太小想要赶她走，谁知道被莉娜几个阳光开朗的微笑和几番好言好语劝说下来，竟然开始忍不住和她一块喝起酒来。这里是久不见光的穷人和犯人的聚集地，他们多数都和艾米丽一样对社会上的正常人有种偏执的厌恶，但是一旦真的被正常人友善地对待，他们又会摒弃自尊、像是得宠那样殷勤地靠过去，如同是一群贪图明亮而可悲的飞虫。莉娜此时故意展现出她那毫无瑕疵的女高中生的一面——无论是她洁白的运动鞋还是活力四射的身体都散发着青春的气息，吸引着这些贪婪的醉汉们的目光。

“哈哈，你说什么？——真的么？真有趣！”

莉娜配合那些人，故意放声大笑，仿佛明白自己的笑声有多大的威力——既然这笑声能穿进艾米丽的心里，这世界上就没有什么地方是她去不了的。

艾米丽孤零零地坐在吧台上握着自己的酒杯，像是被淋湿了一般落寞地低着头，不知道该用什么词语来形容自己此时的感受。她嫉妒什么，仇恨什么，但是她不知道具体的对象到底是谁。她想起杰西过去和半藏在一起抽烟的时候，那时候杰西也这么看过半藏，她当时还完全不能理解。

“这不是很好么？你们俩又多了一个共同爱好。”

“不是这样的，”杰西眯起眼睛，含糊地回答道，“我们本应该是不同的。”

现在艾米丽意识到自己多希望莉娜能赶快恢复成她原先那副正直、愚蠢又有点固执的时候。那个时候她们两个总会产生诸多不和，甚至是需要互相之间的隐瞒和退步才能平稳地度过下去，但是起码那个时候她们还“认得”自己爱的人是谁。爱的存在条件很苛刻，有时候又很广泛：她们之间巨大的性格与阶级差距都不能阻止她们爱上对方，但是她们的“统一”却可以。

莉娜还在做那个迷人的高中生，说白了，她简直就是在模仿艾米丽。而艾米丽第一次感觉到自己的行为会给在乎她的人带来怎么样离奇又刺痛的感觉。

莉娜和那些年龄大到能成为她父亲的人们聊了快有一个小时，那些人像是宠物狗般被莉娜的活泼和天真完全收买了，他们似乎是在她身上弥补了没有女儿的遗憾，到最后已经开始和她无话不谈了。

“先生，我刚才没听清，你说你是地下司机？你今晚不是应该有什么活儿要干么？”

“我的活儿？我今晚没有活儿！本来我要把一个小孩送到镇子的机场去，但是现在为了和你聊天，我托我一个朋友去了——”

“小孩单独去机场？”

“是啊，”那个人犹豫了一会儿，莉娜一下子就知道他开始编造谎言了，“——是一个人委托我把他送到一个富裕的城市。”

“委托？你怎么接这种奇怪的委托？”

“说出来不怕你吓住，小姐，”男人趴在莉娜耳边说，他已经完全喝醉了，“委托我的人其实不是这个小孩的家人。”

“什么？这是怎么回事啊？”

莉娜凭直觉感到不对劲，不过她还是高声笑道，装作什么也没察觉出的模样。

“这个小孩似乎是家世不好，但是有神秘的资助人打算资助他去外面上学。这个小孩就从他们家被绑架——”

“绑架！”

莉娜惊叫道，这声叫嚷甚至引起了远处艾米丽的注意。她意识到自己闯祸了，连忙压低声音，然后和一众人陪笑道，装作什么也没发生过的模样。不过她在平静下来后很快又问那个出租车司机：

“怎么能绑架小孩呢？”

“我的委托人说这是为了那个孩子好，他们已经在别处给他准备了巨额的资产给他上学。”

“天啊，你的委托人是谁？”

“我不能说名字。不过他就在这间酒吧里。”

“什么？他就在——”

莉娜捂住自己的嘴，慌忙地从一众醉汉之间连跑带跳地逃出去，直到她跑到了艾米丽面前。艾米丽以为她是来羞辱她的，打算转身就走，莉娜连忙捉住她的手，二话不说地把她拉到女洗手间去，然后和她喊道：

“快、快给你哥哥打电话——”

“怎么了？”

“我找到绑匪是谁了！”

艾米丽很识相地没有多问，而是抓紧时间打莱耶斯的电话，没想到对方的手机正处于关机状态。

“群发！给你们家每一个人群发！叫他们互相通知一下对方，不要到处乱跑了，绑匪就在这间酒吧里！”

艾米丽终于忍不住问莉娜到底发生了什么，莉娜来不及解释自己刚才听到的一切，只是强迫艾米丽把这个消息告诉所有家人，包括Sombra，以便Sombra可以联系到更多人。

“有人回我了！”艾米丽紧盯着自己的手机，随后露出了疑惑的神情，“是莫里森……”

“他说什么？”

“他说他就在这间酒吧！”

“什么？”

“他还问我们为什么也在这里，又是怎么知道这间酒吧的。”

“没时间解释这些了！告诉他酒吧里绝对有绑匪的同伙，但我不知道是哪个——“

莉娜的脸憋得通红。

“他说Gabe和杰西正在酒吧的地下和绑匪交换人质——”

“不，地上应该还有绑匪！地上有他们的同伙！”莉娜几乎是凭直觉喊道，她记得刚才那个司机提到委托人时明明是向着人群看了一眼，“叫莫里森警官盯着打电话的人看。他们最可疑！“

几分钟后莉娜和艾米丽不动声色地走出洗手间，一前一后，让人看不出她们两个认识。莫里森在吧台最不起眼的角落喝酒，偶尔装作无聊的模样刷着手机屏幕。他的目光很快和那两个女孩的相会，他们三个各自占据酒吧的一个角落，寻找着正在打电话的可疑人物。

“嘿，就是他——”

艾米丽盯紧了一个打电话的年轻人，隔空对莉娜使了一个眼色，莉娜走上前去勾住那个正打电话的人的胳膊，想要请他喝一杯酒。刚才和莉娜聊得热火朝天的黑车司机看到这一幕，连忙上去阻拦，他太焦急，以至于甚至要出手拽开莉娜。莫里森看到这里，终于找到一个合适的理由起身参与进这件事。他一个健步上前把莉娜撇开，然后一拳打丨倒了那个正在打电话的人。

“操，这他妈——”

所有人都不明所以地看着这个中了一拳后就“无辜”倒地的家伙，他手上的手机因为摔倒而飞出去好远。莉娜负责和围观的人赔笑，解释说莫里森是她的男朋友，一切都是因为嫉妒而引起的一场误会，艾米丽却在这个人的身上又偷偷地加了一掌，确定他不会马上爬起来。莫里森趁机捡起这个人的手机，对着电话里他认为是绑匪的人说：

“你的同伴被我制伏了。我们以人质换人质吧。”

“杰克？”没等地下室里的同伙说话，电话里隐隐约约地传来莱耶斯惊奇的呼喊，“杰克，卢西奥在你那里么？你找到他了么？”

莫里森听得不明所以，不过他还是回答道：

“我这边没看到卢西奥。难道卢西奥不是在你那里么？”

一阵诡谲的沉默后杰西在电话那边骂了一句“操，被耍了”，紧接着是几声咒骂和拳打脚踢的声音，然后莫里森听到了枪声。这声枪响太大，不只是电话里听得震耳欲聋，就连站在酒吧一层的地板上都能感受得到脚底下的震动。

“你没事吧，莱耶斯？你没事吧？”

想到枪响所代表的可能，莫里森的心都快要跳出来了。

“操，Gabe中了一枪……”隔了好一会儿杰西才重新拾起话筒，他大喘着气，努力在这个危机关头表现得镇定，“没事，我把那个人放倒了。Gabe的伤不是什么大伤，现在主要的问题是卢西奥在哪里——”

“回答我啊！他到底在哪里？”

莉娜在酒吧的另一边疯狂地质问那个刚才和她聊天的出租车司机，问他的朋友到底把卢西奥送到了哪里。那个人虽然和许多人一样完全不知道发生了什么，但他似乎是在目睹过他的委托人的惨状后觉得莫里森的拳头拥有更大的威胁，于是结结巴巴地回答道：

“机、机场！我说过了！”

“你朋友的电话号码是多少？他多久前出发的？除了他以外还有别人么？”

莉娜丝毫没有放过他的意思，继续接二连三地追问道。

“没、没用的……他们肯定在路上了！飞机是八点的，现在赶不过去了！”

“开玩笑！我们还有时间！”

莉娜并不算放弃，她叫艾米丽再给Sombra发一条信息，叫她想个办法黑进机场的控制中心，但是这个想法未免太过异想天开了一点，就连Sombra本人都说她没有那个能力。

“等等，各位——“艾米丽突然大喊道，她意识到有什么事情不对劲，“从一个小时前我的手机就一直收到这封短信，不知道是谁发来的。”

“什么短信？”

“‘我在路上’。”

在莱耶斯家的六个人中，有一个人我们从没来得及介绍，也总是忘记提起他，这个人就是詹米森。虽然我们总是在各种事件中把他排除在外，但是他的作用其实是不可小觑的。过去几年镇上派来的社保调查员其实险些给莱耶斯家提供援助，但是这一切却全被詹米森的几次爆炸试验给毁了。还有，要不是为了让他能去特殊儿童机构上学，艾米丽也不至于和杰哈纠缠不清，还要多打几份零工来给他交学费。要不是他的种种行为太过于可疑，莫里森警官也不会在几次拜访后察觉到莱耶斯家的不平凡。甚至要不是因为詹米森的存在，整个莱耶斯家会看起来比现在少疯狂一半。总之，詹米森在这几年总是扮演一个搞砸一切的角色。

可是这个捣蛋鬼虽然什么美德也不相信，什么东西也不珍惜，但是却发自内心地想要保护几个人，那几个人就是他的家人。如果这个世界上有什么东西詹米森真的在乎的话，那就一定是他家人的安全。如果还有的话，那就一定是他们六个在一起的生活。假设事情到了万不得已的时候，就像是过去的几个礼拜，全家人似乎要因为钱和恋爱的琐事而分道扬镳了，那么詹米森铁定是第一个留下来的人。对他来说，华尔街里所有的钱和这世界上所有的爱情相加起来也没有家人在他心里重要。

他的行为有时候证明不了这点，可是他的信念却始终如此。

学校里的老师几天前告诉他一个科学家看上了他在化学上的天赋，想要请他去别的州的特殊学校读书。那个时候詹米森就已经嗅到了事情不对劲的气味，他问马可，马可很诚实地告诉他镇上已经开始有人关注莱耶斯家了。某家体育俱乐部的人看上了法芮尔的竞技天赋，也有传言说神秘的资助人要把卢西奥送到别的城市里去读书。当卢西奥被绑架时，詹米森跑到街上找马可帮忙，马可说根据他的情报，今天晚上有一辆黑车要开到机场去，而那辆车载的是一个小孩。

先前我们一直忘记介绍詹米森的死党“马可”是谁。他是一个做“聪明活”的家伙。在这个光怪陆离的现代社会里，无论一个人权力再大、手段再丰富，若是他想从一个地方到另外一个地方，能乘坐的交通工具就只有轿车和飞机。飞机是马可限制不了的，但是轿车却是他打了一辈子交道的东西。他作为这个镇上的街头恶霸之一，专挑深夜里行驶的黑车打劫，这种车被打劫后不敢报警，而且车里带的往往都是利润极高的东西。

当这个故事中的其他人各自打着各自的算盘时，詹米森和马可也有一个计划。这计划的实施本来是极为顺利的：因为过去打劫黑车的经验，马可知道这些人会选择城市里的什么小路行驶，他和詹米森事先在那些紧要的路口埋伏好，七点十五的时候看到一辆可疑的车经过。

马可从人行道上冲出来拦在车前面，用他手里事先准备好的铁钩把轮胎扎破，车被迫只好停下来。詹米森赶快跑上去查看车窗里的卢西奥，无奈车窗上贴了膜，夜色又漆黑，他连车里有几个人都瞧不清楚。车门却在这个时候打开了，接下来就是马可和詹米森没有想到的了——虽然他们不知道绑匪的具体人数，但是除了司机以外，他们每个人都有枪。

事情就是在这个时候开始变得疯狂而戏剧化的。

詹米森看到枪后的慌张感驱使他直接使出了自己准备好的绝招：

“嘿，把卢西奥丢下车，否则你看这是什么——”

“这是什么？”

所有人都倒吸一口凉气，包括车里的绑匪和车外面的马可。

詹米森站在车门口，信誓旦旦地高举着一颗自制炸弹，模样看上去像是一颗烧焦的橙子，至于说威力只有马可和遭殃过的人知道。

“冷静，詹米森。”

马可感觉事情开始变得不妙起来，而詹米森一心想着要救卢西奥，此时脸上已经出现了混合着疯狂与急切的大笑。

“嘿，把这个东西给我，小鬼。给我！”

一个绑匪大叫，似乎也有点慌神。而詹米森不甘示弱地回击，打算和这些人就这样威胁到底。他们的吼声回荡在空旷无人的街道上，毕竟只有开黑车的人才熟悉这条路的位置。

“我不给你！你快点把卢西奥放了！”

“否则你要怎么样？”

“否则我把你们都炸碎！”

“该死的，”马可觉得再这样下去他们都会死在这 里，他于是把詹米森撇开，打算先把卢西奥抱出来。他把自己圆滚滚的身体探进去，霎时间车里因为马可的侵入而一片混乱，有人叫嚣着要把卢西奥的脑袋打穿，有人在外面威胁着要引爆炸弹，“——都他丨妈给我安静一下！”

这句话没有起效果，反而是一个绑匪的枪突然走火了，打在了另一个绑匪同伙身上，那个家伙的肩膀被擦伤了，于是哀嚎了一声。车里还是漆黑一片，站在外面的詹米森以为是这群人对卢西奥下手了，悲愤而坚决地把炸弹丢进车里，然后对马可喊了一句“跑啊”。

马可在车里张望了半天才看到了睡着的卢西奥，然而那颗被点燃的炸弹已经滚到了车座地下，他突然意识到自己现在必须把卢西奥弄出这辆车，不管是用什么手段。绑匪们在看到炸弹后都开始慌张地打开车门从车里跳出去，混乱之中已经没有人再管卢西奥或是其他人的死活了。

詹米森费劲全力地想要把马可从车里拉出来，而马可则是费尽全力地想要把睡着的卢西奥推出车外，爆炸就是在这之中的某个瞬间发生的。

先是一声巨响，然后车被烧着了，黑烟霎时间窜上了清朗的夜空，镇上的人就算在几英里外都看得见。

十几秒后，詹米森从爆炸中好不容易恢复过来，他抬头看到一个受伤的绑匪从地上爬起来，抱起这才刚刚惊醒的卢西奥，穿过爆炸带来的重重火光向着巷口的光明处跑去。虽然詹米森奋力地想去追，但是他已经在爆炸中为了把马可拉出来而受伤，只能毫无办法地看着那个人渐行渐远。

“你说那到底是什么响声？半个小时前的那个——“

源氏盯着几英里外还在积攒的几缕黑烟，目光中实际上没什么兴致。

“消防车已经过去了，”禅雅塔略有担心地说道，“希望没什么坏事发生。”

“对于我来说，现在唯一的坏事就是这个东西还不结束——“源氏将自己愤恨的目光从募捐箱上转走，低头看了一眼手表，“天，七点五十，不敢相信距离我上次看表只过了两分钟。”

“源氏，你竟然还在抱怨。”

“这能怪我么，我都站了三个小时了，就是为了你说你能和游戏做朋友的事……”

“还有十分钟，耐心一点，”禅雅塔在内心里嘲笑源氏的娇生惯养，突然看到远处走过来一个衣着和面色都很落魄的人，于是拍了拍源氏的肩，鼓励道，“又有流浪汉来了，快去吧。”

源氏无奈地凑上去，打算请那个人来便利店门口吃点东西，谁知道话还没有说完他就发现这个人不仅是面色差劲极了，衣服上甚至还有浓重的烟灰，似乎是刚刚从一场浩丨劫中逃出来的。而这样一个家伙手里却牵着一个小孩，那个小孩和他一样灰头土脸。而且他们的对话甚至比他们的外表更令人匪夷所思：

“嘿，你要带我去哪里？我饿了，我想吃东西。那边那个桌子上有东西吃。”

“别废话了。现在事情已经不妙了。”

“不妙？你是说你受伤了？活该！”

“住嘴，小鬼，你难道没看见刚才的爆炸么？那是送你去机场的车——“

“这么说我走不了啦？太好了！”

“不，我现在要送你过去赶下一班飞机！真是的，我要赶快摆脱你这个麻烦——”

“别，别拉着我的手！我说我饿了！我要吃饭！”

“快点走！”

源氏歪歪头，怎么想也不觉得这是一场父子之间平常的对话。他把那两个人在路上拦住，成年人一下子就生气了，一把推开源氏，告诉他不要挡道，否则后果自负。源氏自从来了美国后很少打架，他的父亲告诉他不要把每一个街上的路人都想的和半藏一样难缠，他们的体术有可能会对普通人造成重伤。

“嘿，先生，这个小孩说他饿了，我请他吃饭怎么样？”

“什么？快点滚走，小子，我们还要赶路——”

“原谅我，先生，您的脸色差劲极了——“源氏神色担忧地一把搂住那个人的肩膀，这一下的力气稍微重了一点，那个人开始脸色苍白地大声呼叫，源氏还没明白是为什么，“嘿，您的肩膀好像在流丨血！”

他话还没有说完，前面那个人竟然因为无法忍受剧痛而突然跪在了地上，鲜血浸满了他的衬衫袖子。

“可恶，痛，把手拿开……”

“源氏，那里发生了什么事情么？”

禅雅塔似乎听到了有人在呼救。

“谁知道，”源氏瞥了一眼那个伤口，发现是个半轻不重的擦伤，一时间搞不明白是怎么回事，“现在快八点了，给这个小孩找点东西吃，我们就收工吧。”

“他的父亲呢？”

“这位先生好像是肩膀上有伤，叫个救护车过来吧。”

接下来在等救护车的时候这个小孩二话不说就趴到了便利店门口的长桌上，把每一个餐盘里的东西都尝了一遍，嘴里被塞得连话都不知道怎么说。禅雅塔颇为慈爱地在旁边给他擦嘴巴，源氏则是不耐烦地看着他们，想着自己今天怎么总能遇见倒霉的事。

吃饱喝足之后已经是八点半了，救护车早就来把这个孩子的“父亲”接走了，可是他却一点都不想陪着他去医院，反而是腻在源氏身边不肯走。源氏很气恼地牵起这个小孩的手，坚持要带他去警丨察局，说是到那里让警丨察解决他的一切问题。

“大哥哥，真谢谢你救了我！”

“救了你？你难不成真的快饿死了？”

源氏摸不着头脑，他总感觉这个小孩似乎有点面熟，可是却想不起来在哪里见过他。他们在去往车站的路上，没走两步源氏就迎面看到一个熟悉的人，那不是别人，正是他刚刚吵过架的哥哥。半藏好像是从什么地方突然睡醒过来，此时像是迷路一样在人行道上肆意穿行，眼睛慌张地到处乱瞧，不仅毫无一点平日的冷静可言，甚至好像还在畏惧着什么。他过去那条整洁而优雅的围巾现在胡乱地围在脖子上，黑色长发有几根是翘起来的，眼球里还有若隐若现的血红，像是被冷风吹得干涩而疲乏。

源氏惊奇地看着半藏，本来计划着该用一句怎么样的聪明话嘲笑一下他哥哥的落魄，没想到半藏在看到源氏后眼睛竟然亮了起来，像是疯子一样迫切地穿过街道上川流不息的人群，跌跌撞撞地小跑着，然后还没到源氏面前就一把扑在他的怀里，把他紧紧地抱住。

“呃……”

源氏张嘴，不知道上次他哥哥这么抱他是不是他刚刚出生的时候。

半藏不仅是抱着他，还急促地在他的脸颊上亲了一口，嘴上不停地重复着“谢谢你，源氏，谢谢你”，像是要把这句话刻在源氏的脑子里。良久后他好不容易把源氏放开，然后又像个疯子那样去使劲地拥抱他身边的小孩，这个小孩仿佛认识半藏一样，也热烈地回应他的拥抱。他高兴地搂住半藏的脖子，对他喊道：

“太好了！还能见到你真是太好了！”

“卢西奥，对不起，”半藏蹲下丨身把卢西奥揉在怀里，亲吻着他的额头，嘴里不停念叨着，“幸好，幸好……我要吓死了……要是你出了什么事，我绝不会原谅自己……”

他抱了卢西奥好一会儿，这才想起来要给杰西和他的家人打电话。Sombra已经在医院照顾受伤的莱耶斯了，而其他人才刚刚到机场，正在焦急地寻找卢西奥的航班。接到半藏的电话时，杰西本来已经心如死灰了，结果半藏带来的这个好消息直接让他对他脱口而出“我爱你”，然后才欣喜若狂地把这个消息告诉了身边的所有人。如果半藏能看到的话，就会知道在电话那头所有人已经开始疯了似的互相拥抱起来。

“半藏，是这个哥哥救了我！”

卢西奥指着源氏，对半藏激动地说道。

“我知道源氏是个好人，他肯定会救你，我一直都知道……“半藏放下电话，摸了摸卢西奥的脸，转身自豪地望着源氏，那是源氏以为自己永远得不到的目光，“我错怪你了，你真是帮了我大忙，原谅我过去对你说的一切……”

源氏的嘴除了“啊”以外什么都说不出来，他本来有一点想告诉他事实的念头，可是这个念头在看到半藏那张从来没有这么欣喜过的脸之后就烟消云散了。禅雅塔虽然和他一样不明所以，不过却好像总能看透一切似的。他拍了拍源氏的后背，对他指示道：

“这个时候只要说‘不用谢’就可以了。”

源氏紧张地动了动喉结，心里想着“去他丨妈丨的吧“，然后小声回答半藏道：

“不用谢，半藏，这是我应该做的。”

“——源氏，你是岛田家的骄傲。”

半藏笑道，再一次搂住自己十五岁的弟弟。

刮了几个月寒风的城市就是在那个时候迎来了冬天的第一场雪。


End file.
